Detras de la belleza
by lisannette-chan
Summary: Rukia kuchiki, una mujer muy codiciada entre los hombres, sin embargo ella los odia, y en busca de trabajo no se imaginaba que algo o alguien la haria cambiar de opinion...
1. Rencor

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**Rencor**

La noche se tornaba triste rodeada de gritos, lamentos y lagrimas…en un callejón oscuro, se encontraban 4 tipos. Dos de ellos sostenían a una niña.

La niña estaba asustada, sufriendo ante tan atroz acto, presenciaba como un joven de cabellera celeste estaba en el suelo entre las piernas de su hermana mayor lastimándola, mientras que el otro de cabellera café observaba como el otro terminaba para comenzar el. Tenia miedo, que pasaría después? Seguiría ella?

Observo como el otro tipo se levantaba y se acercaba hacia ella, quería estar cerca de su hermana pero ella no la ayudaría, no en ese estado

-jefe, hacemos lo mismo con ella-dijo socarronamente el de cabellera celeste. Quería correr, esos hombres le daban miedo

El mencionado quedo viendo a la criatura mientras sonreía cínicamente-no, esta es totalmente mía, por el momento no la tomare, esta demasiado verde, esperare a que madure un poco, cuando lo este será un buen prospecto de mujer, digna de estar en mi cama, por el momento, vámonos…ya vendrán por ellas

La niña miraba como se retiraban para comenzar a llorar

-Ru…kia-dijo la victima mientras observaba a su hermanita llorar, la niña solo gateo hasta su hermana-es…tas bien? Te lasti…maron

-hermanita! Porque!-lloraba sobre el pecho desnudo de su hermana

-tranquila es…toy bien

-no! No lo estas, te hicieron llorar-estaba furiosa, no pudo hacer nada mas que ver en lugar de ayudar a su hermana mayor…era tan débil

-Rukia…solo busca ayuda, por favor-decía a duras penas por los fuertes dolores que tenia en su vientre

La niña obedeció y corrió hacia la calle pasaron minutos para que una señora les ayudara, casualmente era doctora que las llevo a su clínica y examino a la afectada en la camilla del consultorio

La niña que respondía con el nombre de Rukia le explico todo a puras lágrimas lo que había sucedido, la señora al saber mas de la cuenta decidió que ellas no debían estar solas en cualquier lugar de la ciudad de Karakura más si esos tipos aun andaban sueltos detrás de la niña.

-he evitado todo tipo de hemorragia, sin embargo tendrás que tomarte estas pastillas y hacerte mas exámenes para estar mas prevenidos, y no te preocupes de quedar embarazada, ya me he encargado de eso-decía al lado de la chica

-gracias, no se como agradecerle esto-decía a borde de lagrimas

-de hecho si, puedes

-como?

-tu hermana y tu pueden vivir en mi casa-sorprendiendo a la muchacha

-como cree? Eso seria mucho pedir

-esa es mi forma de pagarme además, tu hermana me contó que duermen el la calle, mi casa es mediana y tiene tres habitaciones disponibles, pueden usar dos, vivo sola así que no hay de que preocuparse-decía sonriente la señora, era como un milagro su hermana y ella-por cierto me llamo Unohana Retsu, me puedes llamar Unohana

-gracias no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, mi nombre es Hisana Ukitake y mi hermana en Rukia Ukitake, estaremos agradecidas por este acto de bondad y donde esta Rukia?

-la deje en mi cocina con un vaso de jugo de naranja, es para levantarle el animo

-gracias

-no es nada, pero, no les pido que me cuenten su pasado, pero de ahora en adelante, quiero que me digan absolutamente todo, para así evitar que algo le pase a la pequeña Rukia-a lo que Hisana asintió, no quería que su hermana menor sufriera ese horror que vivió ella

El la cocina…

La niña estaba sentada en el comedor, con el vaso en las manos, sin rastros de haber probado la bebida, estaba fundida en sus pensamientos y en todo lo que había vivido desde que nació

Esos tipos eran de lo peor, habían usado a su hermana como un objeto, la destrozaron internamente, la habían hecho sangrar y llorar, sin embargo ella no lloro, la miraba con su tierna sonrisa, la había protegido de esos hombres a cambio de un gran precio.

Su hermana, a sus 16 años ya había perdido lo mas preciado para una mujer y ella Rukia Ukitake de 10 años había visto sufrir…y eso significaba que en el futuro seria abusada por un hombre, seria usada como un trapo viejo sin derecho a defenderse

"_odio a los hombre"_ pensó mientras sus ojos se tornaban opacos y sin vida

.

.

.

12 años después…

En un restaurante, dos chicas tomaban un refrigerio, mientras una de ellas leía unos papeles

-no has tenido éxito en encontrar trabajo, Rukia?

-no Hisana, todos mis posibles jefes son unos imbéciles pervertidos-decía con desprecio

-ya te dije que Byakuya no tiene ningún problema en contratarte en su empresa, es mas fácil

-lo siento pero no quiero que tu esposo se encargue de lo que debería ser mi deber…hoy iré a visitar la ultima empresa confiable que me queda, si me sale igual que las demás-suspiro-no tendré mas remedio que aceptar tu propuesta

-si! Y así trabajaríamos en el mismo lugar-decía sonriente

Al verla sonreír así, recordaba el día que ella consiguió trabajar en las empresas textileras Kuchiki gracias a una recomendación de Unohana y luego de meses después el joven, hijo único del dueño de la empresa, pidió su mano en matrimonio, se podría decir que confiaba en el ya que comprendió lo que sucedió con Hisana y sin importar que ya no fuera virgen se había enamorado y casado con ella, era el único hombre digno de admirar a comparación de todos

-Rukia, hablaste con Unohana sobre mudarse a la mansión Kuchiki-dijo mientras tomaba de su café

-si y esta de lo menos interesada, además no le veo lo malo, la casa esta en buen estado y ella y yo no hemos tenido ningún problema, pagamos al día la renta…bueno con lo que nos das…pero en cuanto encuentre trabajo ya no será una molestia, lo de mantenernos-

-no es molestia y sabes muy bien que la cas no es lo que me preocupa-dijo haciendo que la chica tornara su rostro ensombrecido-bu-bueno, dime cual será tu empresa de ultima opción-cambio de tema al ver el cambio de actitud de su hermana

-se llama…-buscaba en los papeles que tenia, todos estaban marcados por una gran 'x' en rojo, hasta que encontró el único que no estaba tachado-se llama, empresa Kurosaki, es una empresa cosmética y tengo mi entrevista a las… o por todos los cielos es en 30 minutos! Me tengo que ir, Te llamo luego! Me saludas a Naoko-salio corriendo del restaurante dejando a su hermana con los ojos abiertos

Naoko era su sobrina, la hija de 3 años que tenia su hermana, una niña hermosa de cabellos negros ojos gris, recordaba la cara de preocupación de su cuñado el día del parto, fue tan gracioso como reprimía sus ganas de caminar por todos lados, y en lugar de eso estaba sentado en una silla empeorando su rostro de preocupación por uno de desesperación.

Había llegado a tiempo, pasó por recepción y se encontró con una chica de cabellos café oscuro con grandes atributos y de ojos color gris, amablemente le dijo la dirección de la oficina del jefe. Era una chica sumamente bella, lo raro era que todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella y no en la recepcionista, si se notaba a leguas su belleza

A comparación de ella era de baja estatura, blanca, cabello negro corto hasta la mandíbula, figura delgada con atributos pequeños y de ojos grandes color azul-violeta

No perdió mas tiempo y subió al ascensor, subió al piso que le indicaron, hasta que llego a una gran puerta la cual toco y escucho algo que sonó como una aprobación, entro y observo una oficina amplia con muebles y una gran ventana al lado

-entra por favor y dame tus documentos-hablo un hombre de cabello negro de poca barba con una mirada que le daba miedo, pero ella no se dejaría atemorizar con alguien como el, camino y le dio sus papeles-siéntate por favor…-miro los papeles de la chica-Rukia Kuchiki? Eres hermana de Byakuya?

-no, soy su cuñada, el cambio de mi apellido es una larga historia y no quiero que pierda su valioso tiempo-dijo seriamente, a lo que su posible futuro jefe asintió y comenzó a leer

-al parecer eres un chica muy bien estudiada, tienes diplomas de administración de empresas, contabilidad y ingeniería en sistemas, al parecer aprovechaste mucho tu adolescencia

-se podría decir, pensaba en un buen futuro y enorgullecer a aquellos que me ayudaron, soy de las que cumple sus metas-aun seguía con su tono de frialdad

-eres una chica con mucha confianza y eso es lo que necesitamos en esta empresa, como sabrás el único cupo disponible es el de ser mi secretaria, pero con tu profesionalidad te daré buena paga, sin embargo espera un segundo-le dijo mientras tomaba su celular y llamaba a alguien-puedes venir te quiero presentar a mi nueva secretaria-después observo como colgaba, que estaba planeando, eso no le daba buena espina, dio un paso atrás mientras alguien entraba a la oficina, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con…

-Masaki!-grito su jefe abalanzándose encima de la mujer, era de cabellos rizados color naranja oscuro de risa muy dulce

-Oh! Querido, recuerda que esta frente a nosotros esta encantadora señorita

-a! si! Te presento a Rukia, mi nueva secretaria y como la vez, es una chica muy preparada, no crees que es perfecta para Ichigo!-decía emocionado "_perfecta para Ichigo? Es cierto que detesto a los hombre, pero yo no andaría con una mujer…ni loca!"_Pensó la chica

-querido, incomodaras a la joven, y no es bueno que le busques pretendientes a Ichigo el puede hacerlo solo-decía mientras se acercaba a la morena "_el? Entonces es un hombre…? tiene nombre de mujer" _pensó burlonamente-mi nombre en Masaki Kurosaki, soy la esposa de nuestro jefe Isshin Kurosaki y soy la química de la empresa…y no hay nada que temer-dijo al ver como Rukia miraba extrañada la forma en que su esposo la abrazaba de las piernas-es dulce como un caramelo e inofensivo como un gatito, es como un bebe gigante-decía a la vez que acariciaba el cabello de su raro esposo

-si usted lo dice-decía con una gotita en la sien-cuando puedo empezar

Isshin retomo su lugar y hablo seriamente-puedes empezar mañana, ya que son casi las 6:00pm, te espero mañana

Dicho esto salio de la oficina dejando al romántico matrimonio, al parecer seria el segundo hombre en el que podía confiar ya que demuestra demasiado el amor hacia su esposa, salio de la empresa despidiéndose de la recepcionista, a lo que esta también se despidió. Caminaba rápido a la casa pero la parada del autobús quedaba mas lejos de lo que parecía, pero había un callejón que parecía un atajo y sin pensarlo dos veces se adentro en el, ya no era una niña y se sabia defender muy bien, camino rápido hasta que sintió un escalofrío en su espalda

-vaya, vaya, vaya, no sabia que un mujer tendría tantas agallas de entrar a un callejón oscuro y peor SOLA-dijo una voz masculina

-pues creo que de ahora en adelante tendrás que estudiar mas sobre la mujeres-le contesto imponente a la vez que se daba la vuelta, y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera naranja y unos ojos color miel que por un momento la hicieron temblar

-empezare por decir que son un poco contestonas-decía mientras se acercaba mas a ella, y ella retrocedía-que pasa? Me tienes miedo?

-para nada, alguien de tu calaña no me provoca el mínimo temor-decía con decisión

-creo que también son mentirosas…no crees que ya se mucho de las mujeres, enana y no te preocupes no te hare daño, solo soy esos que le llaman…vendedores de drogas -dijo con una sonrisa burlona

-eh?-paro en seco "_me acaba de llamar enana?"_ ignorando lo demás-que dijiste maldito

-estas sorda te llame E-NA-N Auch!-se que jo de dolor al recibir una patada en el estomago cortesía de la morena

-te doy una ayuda en tu estudio? Las mujeres somos un arma letal-dijo mientras salía del callejón y dejaba en el suelo al chico

-es una mujer muy interesante y sus ojos…ni se diga-dijo mientras se levantaba, esa chica era diferente a las que ha conocido y descubriría que era "eso" tan diferente que tiene

**Hola! Estoy de nuevo en acción, espero que los seguidores de mi antiguo fan fic les guste este! Al principio fue como la introducción y ya después fue el comienzo del capitulo. **

**El siguiente capitulo: _es un placer conocerte_**

**Les gusto?**

**Si fue así…me dejan un reviews si…? No sean malitos**

**Nos vemos (^^)/**

**Y que viva el Ichiruki \(^^)/**


	2. Es un placer conocerte

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Akisa, ichi-kia-chan, Pureheart01, Anahis, Nemesis2012, lovetamaki, elenita-chan: **tienen toda la razón del mundo en decir que la introducción es demasiado fuerte, pero era necesario, y no se preocupen, Ichigo es el mejor hombre del mundo, lo de vendedor de drogas Ichigo se los confirmara y la forma en la que apareció el también se los explicara, y Grimmjow llegara a su tiempo y el momento de su llegada será bomba y lo de acosarme ya me dio miedo, me voy a esconder debajo de la cama, así que no me busquen ahí XD

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**Es un placer conocerte**

La luz del sol entraba por su ventana mientras abría los ojos muy lentamente, posando sus ojos que marcaban las 6:30am, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, hasta que luego recordó que era su primer día de trabajo

-por todos los cielo, no debo llegar tarde mi primer día de trabajo…ah! Me van a despedir sin haber comenzado-gritaba mientras se bañaba, se vestía y peinaba y en minutos estuvo lista (N/A: yo quiero esa velocidad para hacer todo eso XD) llevaba una falda tubo negra un poco antes de las rodillas con una camisa de manga larga de seda blanca y unas sandalias negras. Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con su nana, así le comenzó a llamar a Unohana desde que se preocupaba por ella.

-hija tu desayuno-le dijo la señora ya un poco pasada de edad, mostrando una bolsa de papel

-gracias nana, en verdad sabes todos mis movimientos!-dijo mientras salía desde la puerta, y así era, su nana siempre adivinaba que haría o no haría, persiguió el autobús que pasaba cerca de su trabajo, por poco y no alcanzaba

-mujer, estas bien buena-le dijo el desagradable conductor cuando pago su pasaje, definitivamente saldría por la puerta de atrás cuando llegara a su destino, no quería dejar sin chofer al autobús con personas adentro.

Pasaron minutos y por fin salio del autobús y comenzó a caminar, se había aguantado las pervertidas miradas que le mandaba desde el retrovisor el degenerado conductor; entro al edificio, saludo a la recepcionista, marco su pase y se fue directo al ascensor para llegar a su puesto de trabajo

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Escucho sonar su despertador y lo apago arrojándolo de un golpe de la mesilla de noche, estaba muy cansado, había tenido muchos clientes el día anterior, pero no ganaba nada estando en la cama todo el día así que se levanto enérgicamente, pero sintió un terrible dolor en el estomago, recordando que la tarde anterior una chica de baja estatura lo había golpeado con tanta facilidad, a lo que sonrío recordando su palabras

_Te doy una ayuda en tu estudio? Las mujeres somos un arma letal-dijo mientras salía del callejón_

-entonces veremos que tan letal eres enana, eso…si te vuelvo a encontrar-sonreía mientras se levantaba de la cama y entraba al baño.

Al salir de su habitación con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa negra, bajo las escaleras encontrándose con su madre, cosa que le extraño ya que era tarde

-madre, no deberías estar en la empresa?-decía con sus manos metida en los bolsillos

-tu padre, me dijo que podría llegar tarde, ya que tenia que darte un mensaje de su parte-eso hizo sospechar al chico

-que…tipo de mensaje?

-te quiere en su oficina en una hora, tiene que presentarte a una chica-dejando atónito al muchacho

-que!...por favor madre, sabes muy bien que aun no estoy interesado en encontrar mujer, así que no iré-mientras subía de nuevo las escaleras

-Ichigo, recuerda que eres nuestro único hijo y por lo tanto, pronto te harás cargo de la empresa, es una tradición familiar-comento cercándose a su hija y colocaba su mano sobre su hombro-hijo, al menos ve a ver la empresa que pronto será tuya, yo me voy, adiós hijo-dijo saliendo de la mansión Kurosaki

Ichigo subió las escaleras, entro a su cuarto, tomo su celular y su billetera directo a su futura empresa, era imposible negarse a su mama, a si que vería su tonta empresa y conocería a la chica que su padre quería que el conociera. Salio de la casa y entro a su carro ultimo modelo color negro directo a su aburrimiento

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Rukia estaba en su escritorio enviando unos informes que su jefe le habían dado, momentos después escucho que la llamaban así que entro a la oficina de su jefe

-me llamo, señor Kurosaki?

-si, quiero presentarte a uno de mis empleados con los que tendrás mas contacto en el desarrollo de tu trabajo, espera un momento, uno de ellos ya esta subiendo-esperaron en silencio hasta que se escucho tocar la puerta y tras abrirse la puerta entro un muchacho de cabello negro de ojos azul oscuro con lentes

-te presento a Uryu Ishida, el es el gerente de mercadeo y el encargado de revisar todos los diseños de publicidad de los productos

-es un placer conocerla señorita Kuchiki-dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Ishida, no sabes si Ichigo ya llego-pregunto su jefe, ese era el chico del que estaban hablando el día anterior

-de hecho señor Kurosaki, lo encontré el la cafetería, dijo que ya vendría y que no lo molestara-en esos momentos se abrió violentamente la puerta de la oficina

-viejo ya vine, espero que esto valiera la pe…-quedo en seco, al ver a cierta chica que era la causante de su dolor de estomago

La chica estaba pasmada, ese chico era el tal Ichigo que tanto alardeaba su jefe? Pero era el mismo que había visto la tarde anterior, aunque no lo vio bien por lo oscuro de la tarde y el callejón, era el HIJO de su jefe "_por todos los cielos ayer le di una patada" _pensó, estaba en problemas, si el hablaba del día anterior su jefe seguro la despedía

-Ichigo, ella es mi secretaria, Rukia Kuchiki y Kuchiki, el es mi hijo, Ichigo Kurosaki- _"con que rukia eh?"_ pensó al notar que el nombre de la chica era muy raro y que no quitaba su rostro de sorprendida, al parecer le había impactado la novedad-Rukia, mi hijo trabajara contigo, el es el vicepresidente de la empresa-Ichigo torno una risa burlona al ver la reacción de la chica

No lo podía creer, había golpeado no solo al hijo de su jefe o el presidente de la empresa sino al vicepresidente que también vendría siendo su jefe, si el quería, la despedía ahí mismo, pero el no tenia derecho, fue el señor Kurosaki que la contrato no el, así que tenia como defenderse, y no le mostraría debilidad ya que desde hace rato tenia una risa burlona en esa cínica cara

-es un placer conocerlo…joven Kurosaki-le restregó en la cara al muchacho sin mostrar ninguna reverencia, haciendo que el peli naranjo frunciera el ceño-si me disculpa señor Kurosaki, me retiro, pronto terminare de enviar los informes, con permiso-salio de la oficina, para luego dar un gran y largo suspiro

-yo también me retiro, señor Kurosaki, nos vemos cabezota-refiriéndose al aun ceñudo Ichigo, salio de la oficina y se despidió de su nueva compañera de trabajo, la cual contesto seriamente

En la oficina quedaron los hombres Kurosaki en un largo silencio hasta que el mayor hablo

-que te pareció la chica, Ichigo-le dijo burlonamente

-al parecer, tu objetivo era otro que solo presentarme a tu nueva secretaria, pero si esto te hace sentir bien te lo diré…no esta mal, me parece una mujer interesante, pero no creo sentir nada por ella así que, estuviste cerca de tu propósito, pero no-dijo ganador

-pues no creo que aguantes mucho, esa chica se ve muy dominante y no lo digo por su gran belleza, además quedaste pasmado al solo entrar-se burlaba de su hijo, le encantaba hacer eso, por otra parte la palabra dominante le resonó en la cabeza, dominante era la palabra perfecta para la chica ya que su belleza demuestra lo contrario de lo que es, una chica dominante. Ignoro a su padre salio de la oficina sin despedirse, de todos modos, no acostumbraba despedirse de su padre-creo que el gran Ichigo caerá-susurro el sabio loco padre del muchacho

.

.

.

Al salir de la habitación se encontró con la morena tecleando en la computadora, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de su presencia, se acerco a ella y se recostó en el escritorio

-tenias razón, las mujeres son una arma letal, aun me sigue doliendo la patada que me diste, Rukia-dijo con un tono orgulloso que a la chica le molesto mas, que le hablaba con mucha confianza

-le agradecería joven Kurosaki, que no me hable con tanta confianza ya que usted y yo NO nos conocemos-eso molesto al Kurosaki, que no se conocían? le había dado una patada! Se había tomado demasiada confianza en hacerlo y ella le decía que no le hablara con confianza

-escúchame bien enana, sino recuerdas ayer nos conocimos y al parecer te tomaste demasiada confianza para pegarme-la volvió a llamar enana? Pero eso no fue lo que le enojo sino lo que le había dicho en el primer momento de llamar la enana

_Creo que también son mentirosas…no crees que ya se mucho de las mujeres, enana y no te preocupes no te hare daño, solo soy esos que le llaman…vendedores de drogas_…

Vendedor de drogas, eso le había dicho, pero si era el vicepresidente de una empresa tan grande como esa, porque vendía drogas? Este chico era mas peligroso de lo que aparenta y no era conveniente estar cerca de el

-por favor déjeme trabajar-continuo con su trabajo en computadora

-pues que crees!-dijo molesto golpeando le escritorio-si quiero quedarme aquí a ver como trabajan los empleados de mi futura empresa lo hago, nadie me dice que hacer con lo que es mío

La chica dejo de teclear y le encaro, ya la tenia harta con esa actitud de superioridad-porque alardea de algo que no le interesa en lo absoluto, porque que hasta donde yo se, usted no se preocupa por esta empresa, sino por vender droga…-no hablo ya que el chico le había tapado la boca con una de sus grandes manos, poniendo nerviosa a la muchacha, se había excedido, ahora si la despedían

-es la primera vez que le doy tantas veces la razón a alguien así que siéntete orgullosa, tienes toda la razón, no me interesa esta empresa, y si, vendo drogas es mas fácil que manejar esta tonta empresa…pero viéndolo bien, creo que me interesare mas desde ahora en esta actual interesante empresa…mas en sus empleados-dijo mientras se acercaba al rostro de la muchacha y suavemente retiraba su mano de la boca de la chica

-pierde su tiempo conmigo joven Kurosaki!-dijo mientras lo empujaba-como puede hacer lo que hace, teniendo una gran empresa que le brinda un buen futuro

-para mi no es importante, me importa poco mi futuro, solo se que debo proteger a mis seres queridos y nada mas, y dime Ichigo, me cae mal que me llamen por mi apellido

-debería sentirse orgulloso que le hablen con respeto no cree, al contrario de su nombre que es nombre de chica-dijo reprimiendo las ganas de reírse al ver la cara de cabreado de su vicepresidente

-para empezar, me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre las personas que considero confiable-haciendo que la chica abriera en par sus ojos- mis padres me nombraron Ichigo, no porque significa fresa, sino por su otro significado, el que protege o protector y no me gusta mucho que me llamen Kurosaki, ya que significa destino oscuro o destino negro

La chica quedo perpleja, tanto su nombre como apellido eran contradictorios, pero lo único positivo que tiene es el nombre, proteger, porque todo lo que sea de el, es negativo

-al parecer se dejo llevar por su apellido, ya que se fue por el camino equivocado, no sabe cuanta lasti...

-no me malinterpretes, Rukia-interrumpió lo que sabia que diría- que venda drogas no significa que este asociado con pandillas o algo por el estilo, me gusta ser independiente y ganar mi propio dinero, yo soy el que hago los estupefacientes, así que estoy libre que alguien me mate o me amenace-decía victorioso, la había dejado en silencio-ya que no tienes nada que decir, nos vemos, Rukia-molestándola mas, al parecer le encantaba verla con esa cara

.

.

.

Saliendo de secretaria se encontró con su empleado o mejor dicho amigo, si así se le podía llamar

-no crees que exageraste un poco en decirle que vendes drogas, cabeza hueca-decía recostado a la pared Uryu Ishida

-es su problema si me cree o no…y a ti que te pasa, desde que entre, me has insultado!

-pero de que te quejas, si le acabas de decir a la señorita Kuchiki que no te gusta que te llamen por tu apellido

Era cierto, odiaba que le llamaran Kurosaki, pero que le iba hacer, no permitiría que nadie le llamara por su nombre, eso ya era abuso de confianza.

Se fue de la empresa y se dispuso a irse a su casa, tenia que pensar muchas cosas y la mayor parte de sus pensamientos lo ocupaba la menuda chica dominante.

s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s- s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

-en serio te dijo eso!-exalto Hisana

Había regresado a su casa, más cansada que nunca, tener un trabajo de secretaria era demasiado agotador y que su hermana gritara sus preguntas no le ayudaba mucho. Le contó todo lo sucedido desde aquel día y el que había vivido con su vicejefe

-si, eso me dijo, parece muy increíble-se refería a vender drogas mientras comía su cena

-y si es policía y esta fingiendo ser un vendedor de drogas para detener a los jóvenes impidiendo que vayan por caminos equivocados-decía su hipótesis con brillo en los ojos

-eso también es demasiado increíble, es casi dueño de una empresa millonaria y vende drogas? Para mi padecer es más cabezota de lo que es

Siguieron hablando del idiota, hasta que Hisana se le vino a la mente algo que talvez rukia podría tratar de hablar con ella-dime Rukia…es guapo?-pícaramente, sonrío a su hermana

Esa pregunta dejo pensando a la morena; a simple vista era todo un hombre, su rostro era muy atrayente, sus ojos eran como espadas penetrantes en el pecho, su sonrisa presumida lo hacia ver como todo un macho dominante y su ceño fruncido lo hacia ver muy sexy

-pues…se puedes decir-dijo con simpleza

-hay! Rukia, eso significa que ya encontraste el hombre perfecto para ti-error, no tenia que decir eso y si fuera así, no seria en la cara de la morena

-Hisana! Sabes muy bien que los hombres solo usan a las mujeres como un objeto sexual, eso es todo-dijo mientras se levantaba abruptamente y se iba a su habitación, dejando a su hermana deprimida

No era por hacer sentir mal a su hermana, tampoco era su intención gritarle, ella adoraba a su hermana y a su nana, pero no creía en el amor y menos en los hombres, así que ese tal Ichigo perdía su desperdiciado tiempo con ella, se cambio la ropa y se puso la piyama, se metió en su cama y cerro los ojos, pensando en que mañana no le vería la cara al chico con nombre de mujer, de todos modos tenia que descansar ya que mañana se iría a su primer viaje de trabajo, con el señor Kurosaki.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-

En la mansión Kurosaki, un fenómeno demasiado desastroso se vivía, Isshin estaba sufriendo una recaída de debilidad corporal que posiblemente por su edad, ya que estaba al borde de su vejez. Estaba en su cuarto junto a su esposa y Ryuken Ishida, quien era el doctor de la familia. Quien le daba unos tranquilizantes, ya que se había alterado al escuchar al doctor, decir que era momento que dejara la empresa

Masaki escuchaba con atención las recomendaciones del doctor. Al momento que se retiraba, estaba entrando el hijo único de la familia, este al ver al doctor, se preocupo un poco ya que estaba al tanto de la salud de su padre

-que paso?-acercándose a su preocupada madre

-Ichigo-dijo abrazando a su hijo-Isshin esta mal, ya no puede trabajar…es momento-separándose de su hijo-que te hagas cargo de la empresa, Ichigo

Eso ya lo veía venir, sabía que algún día su padre llegaría al límite y el tendría que tomar su lugar, y el ya estaba perfectamente preparado para asumir su nuevo puesto del presidente de las empresas Kurosaki

-esta bien, madre estoy preparado para tomar mi lugar-decía con mas seriedad-me iré a preparar para darle la nueva noticia a los empleados-dejo a su madre y subió a la habitación de su padre

Abrió la puerta, y se encontró a su padre despierto y con la ventana abierta, se suponía que le habían suministrado unos tranquilizantes y debería estar dormido, al parecer no se trago las pastillas y fingió haberlas bebido

-viejo deberías dormir-cerraba la puerta y caminaba para cerrar la ventana del cuarto de su padre

-no, tengo que arreglar unos papeles y hacer una llamada al aeropuerto, mañana tengo que viajar a Francia, a una junta de una empresa que esta interesada en fusionarse con nosotros-termino somnoliento

-entonces, le diré a mi mama, que me entregue los papeles y el numero del aeropuerto…solicitar un boleto de vuelo no debe ser tan difícil-decía mientras salía de la habitación

-en realidad, son dos, mi secretaria ira-"_con que la enana ira" _pensó al imaginarse el rostro de espanto de la morena al enterarse del gran cambio

-no te preocupes, déjamelo todo a mi, me iré a preparar los papeles de cambio de posición, tu solo tendrás que firmar y sellar, mientras tanto, solo encárgate de descansar, desde ahora en adelante seré yo el nuevo jefe y presidente de las empresas Kurosaki-termino, para salir de la habitación de su atónito padre

**Hola! Como estuvo eh? Pues déjenme decirles que en este fic hare mi primer lemon, sin embargo tendré una ayudita de mi hermana, ya que es mas pervertida que yo ja ja ja**

**El siguiente capitulo:_ hora de viajar_**

**Aquí comienzan los cambios de actitud, nuevas preguntas y respuestas se dan a conocer, así que prepárense **

**Déjenme un review…si?**

**Nos vemos (^^)/**

**Y que tengan un buen día Ichiruki **


	3. Hora de viajar

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Pureheart01, Nemesis2012, Akisa, ACCHB, elenita-chan, Anahis: **muchas gracias por leer, algunas cosas ya se están aclarando pero mas dudas están apareciendo así que, espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy…

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**Hora de viajar**

La mañana estaba hermosa, sin preocupaciones, ya que en la noche la esposa del señor Kurosaki había llamado, diciendo que la hora de viajar seria a las 5:30pm así que podía tener el día libre y presentarse en el aeropuerto de Karakura a la hora mencionada, así que tenia tiempo para desayunar tranquilamente y visitar a su sobrina Naoko.

Se despidió de su nana y salio directo a su destino, definitivamente, ahorraría para comprarse un auto estaba harta que cada vez que entraba al autobús, el conductor fuera un maldito pervertido.

Camino de la parada hasta la mansión en la que ahora su hermana vivía, era mejor que estuviera ahí, cerca de la protección y amor de su esposo, toco el timbre y la voz de uno de los empleados sonó en un altavoz, haciendo abrir el portón al saber que era la hermana de Hisana, toco la puerta de madera de la mansión y entro

Era gigantesca y eso que era solo el recibidor, camino hacia la sala donde su hermana estaba sentada con Naoko en brazos, quien rápidamente se percato de su presencia

-lia lukia-trataba de llamar a su tía con sus manitos abiertas

-hola, Naoko, como te has portado-decía mientras la cargaba

-ben ben

-con que te dieron el día libre, no deberías estar descansando? El viaje será por la noche

-no te preocupes, estaré bien, aunque no puedo negar que estoy un poco nerviosa, nunca he subido a un avión-entregaba a Naoko entre los brazos de su hermana

Seria un día corto…o eso era lo que pensaba

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Mientras tanto, en el salón de juntas, la noticia del año se hacia luz. Un chico de cabellera naranja, ojos cafés, piel bronceada, alto de 26 años de edad se daba a conocer como el presidente y jefe de la empresa Kurosaki

-como podemos asegurar que lo que usted joven Kurosaki, esta diciendo la verdad-dijo un hombre de cabellera gris

-bien Toushiro…

-es licenciado Hitsugaya

-como seguía diciendo TOUSHIRO-burlonamente-en sus lugares, verán unas copias de unos documentos que están firmados y sellados por mi padre y si aun les queda dudas aquí tengo el documento original-mostraba un folder para luego pasarlo por los ejecutivos

Todos leían los documentos, algunos ya se esperaban ese momento como Ishida, pero a otros les tomo por sorpresa por una sola razón

-joven Kurosaki, tengo entendido que usted, no tenia el mínimo interés en la empresa, dígame, cree que podrá dirigirla?-decía un hombre de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros

-licenciado Shinji, por supuesto que tengo la capacidad para dirigirla, y tengo mis razones por las cuales he fingido mi desinterés en esta empresa, y esas razones las daré a conocer, después del viaje-reía satisfactoriamente, sabia que los empleados de su papa eran pirañas con la lengua, pero el, no era su padre, les exprimiría la lengua hasta que no les den ganas de moverlas, ahora el era el depredador en busca de su presa no al revés-si no tiene nada que agregar, esta junta ha terminado

Todos lo presentes se dedicaban a salir, mientras que el peli naranjo recogía los documentos acompañado de su amigo que por cierto no le ayudaba en nada estando sentado

-dime, como le dirás a la señorita Kuchiki que ahora eres su jefe-pregunto Ishida, sabia lo que diría su nuevo "jefe", pero nada perdía en desconcertarlo un poco

-pues tendrá que aceptarlo a la fuerza, no estoy dispuesto a soportar quejas absurdas de mi secretaria y si esta en desacuerdo, pues que se busque otro empleo-volteo a ver a su amigo para que viera que estaba hablando enserio

-Kurosaki, aunque me veas a los ojos con esa cara de perro regañado, a mi no me engañas, se nota a kilómetros que estas desesperado por irte solo con ella a ese viaje-dicto ganador del round

-que, al menos lo intente-acepto la afirmación de su amigo, y era cierto, estaba ansioso por conocer mas a fondo a la agresiva chica

El chico de gafas se asombro del acertamiento del chico, pensaba que le diría que no, que estaba alucinando o algo por el estilo, al parecer su nueva secretaria le esta haciendo reaccionar muy rápido

.

.

.

En casa, Rukia estaba preparando su equipaje ayudada por Hisana quien había insistido en despedirla en el aeropuerto junto su sobrina quien la extrañaría mucho. Lo mejor que todo, era que su hermana tenia un auto y no tendría que ir en esos incómodos autobuses, coloco su equipaje en la cajuela, tomo su celular y vio que le faltaba hora y media para llegar a tiempo. Hisana entro al auto seguido de Rukia quien cargaba a su sobrina y enseguida partieron al aeropuerto

.

.

.

Ichigo ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto ya que se había despedido de su familia en la mañana, porque se hubiera ido en otro momento, su mama no lo dejaría salir de la mansión, era demasiado sentimental, y no lo veía como un defecto pero tenia que salir de su hogar sino, no viajaría

De pronto observo como la enana entraba al aeropuerto con su equipaje y una muchacha muy parecida a ella con una niña en brazos…no será que? No! Tenia que ser imposible o talvez no? Resolvería luego esas preguntas, ya que la morena se acercaba a el

-que se supone que haces aquí? Porque a despedir a tu padre lo dudo-le dijo secamente, esa chica no era cordial con nadie?

-oye enana, nunca eres amable con la gente?-pregunto molestando a la muchacha por insultarla-Auch!-ganándose un puñetazo en su aun adolorido estomago-maldita-dijo entre dientes

-soy amables con las personas que se lo merecen, delincuentes como tu no están en mi lista-lo había llamado delincuente? Como se atrevía a llamarlo de tal manera se arrepentiría de haberlo insultado

-como que delincuente? Como afirmas que los soy enana!

-pues aquellos que se tiñen el cabello de naranja no pasan de delincuentes

-que! Mi cabello no es teñido y además respeta a tu nuevo jefe!-remato para que la chica se quedara callada

Había escuchado bien? Le había dicho, nuevo jefe?-que quieres…decir?-estaba perpleja, eso no le podía estar pasando

-lo que escuchaste enana, de ahora en adelante seré el nuevo presidente de las empresas Kurosaki y creo que me debes muchas disculpas, por ciertos incidentes ocurridos en el pasado-le decía burlesco, era obvio que de ahora en adelante se darían batalla

Entonces el altavoz del aeropuerto, anuncio el próximo vuelo a despegar y era el que la orbes violeta y el orbes café estaban esperando, ambos se quedaron viendo, una mirada mas fuerte que la otra hasta que se dignaron ha caminar, pero un grito hizo detener a la morena

-lia lukia!-se escucho el gran llanto de una niña, era Naoko, al ver a su tía irse a un lugar "desconocido", según para la niña

Eso le partió el corazón al ver así a su sobrina, no era de las mujeres que le gustaba ver llorar a un niño, al contrario, le encantaba estar rodeada de ellos pero con grandes sonrisas, dejo de caminar hacia las puertas que conectaban al avión y camino hacia la niña, tomándola en brazos.

Ichigo al ver que la enana se detenía le iba a reprochar, sin embrago se trago sus palabras al ver la escena que nunca llego a imaginar que vería, observo como a la morena tomo en brazos a la niña abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente y le secaba las lagrimas con tanta ternura, que hasta el, desde esa distancia la podía sentir, le brillaban tanto los ojos que quedo mas que hipnotizado, se comportaba tan maternal que cualquiera diría que esa era…su hija? Un momento! Será que!, al chico se le vinieron de nuevo las preguntas sobre la niña y la morena, que prefirió ignorarla, aunque mentiría que podría hacerlo

-no llores Naoko, tía rukia no ira a un lugar raro o desconocido-mintió al secar las lagrimas de la niña, haciendo que dejara de llorar-sabes, iré a un lugar donde hay muchas cosas y te comprare muchas-dijo como si fuera lo mas grande del mundo, causando el interés de la niña en brazos-eso, si prometes portarte bien con mama y papa-dijo mientras la entregaba a los brazos de una Hisana con una gotita en la sien al ver de lejos los raros movimientos de Ichigo

-Hisana, me saludas a tu esposo-dijo mientras empezaba a caminar, a lo que la chica asintió

La vio acercarse al chico de cabellera llamativa y comenzaba a gritarle...pero al verlo bien, se dio cuanta que era el mismo chico del que le había hablado, no se acordaba mucho de la descripción pero solo recordaba la palabra "naranja" y al verle la cabeza, definitivamente hablaba del cabello, luego observo como su hermana se despedía con la mano al igual que…el chico? Y Naoko le respondía, cosa que noto la morena

.

.

.

Salieron y subieron al avión, y buscaban los asientos hasta que por fin los encontraron y se sentaron. La chica tuvo suerte al quedar al lado de la ventana, o eso pensaba Ichigo, al contrario de la muchacha, no es que le tuviera miedo a las alturas, pero era su primera vez en avión…y si la ventana se abría sola y salía volando por la fuera del viento? Se le venían a la cabeza mil maneras negativas de ir en avión hasta que recordó algo

-oye! Porque te despediste de mi hermana!-grito, a lo que el chico voltio a verla con una ceja alzada

-no crees que tienes reacción retardada?-pregunto un poco incomodo, ya que sus pensamientos anteriores lo habían dejado muy sofocado

-no me importa! Porque lo hiciste!

-que mas da, lo hice y ya, fue un impulso, además tienes una hija…hermosa-sintió como la garganta se le secaba, no era de los hombres a lo que les era difícil de expresarse, pero al parecer, esa era su primera vez

"_hija? Será que confundió, cree que Naoko es mi hija…?" _eso le parecía extraño, que le hacia creer que Naoko era su hija? para empezar, se parecía a Hisana y Hisana se parecía a ella misma…bueno talvez si entendía un poco su confusión ya que Hisana y ella tenían un poco en parentesco

Respiro profundo-Naoko no es mi hija, es mi sobrina hija de Hisana, la mujer de la que te despediste y…Naoko te respondió-lo ultimo lo susurro, pero que lamentablemente Ichigo alcanzo a escuchar

-y que tiene de malo?-eso parecía un reproche en lugar de una pregunta, a lo que Rukia lo miro extrañada

-es que…ella no trata con desconocidos-dijo fríamente a lo que el, orbes cafés no dijo nada más, la chica se veía demasiado seria mas de lo normal, así que se ahorro los comentarios.

Al principio hubo un gran e incomodo silencio, pero al moverse el avión listo para despegar, la morena sintió un pánico terrible, y al momento que despegaron la chica no hizo más que tomar con su mano izquierda la mano derecha de Ichigo, a lo que este dio un respingo al sentir la suave y pequeña mano de la chica a su lado, para luego hacer gesto de dolor al sentir que la apretaba con mucha fuerza "_esta enana si que tiene demasiada fuerza"_ demasiada, la enana aparenta lo que no es, y tenia que entenderla, al parecer era su primer vuelo en avión

Después del "agradable" agarre de manos la chica se relajo, pero estaba cansada, su hermana tenia razón en decirle que durmiera en lugar de visitarla, pero que le iba hacer, en cuestiones de obedecer, ella era la menos indicada, además el avión no hacia ningún movimiento y los asientos no eran tan duros, así que no le pasaba nada si dormía ahí, cerro sus pesados parpados y se hundió en el mundo de los sueños

Mientras tanto Ichigo escondía su mano derecha en precaución de otro ataque de nervios de su compañera de asiento, ahogo un grito al sentir algo que se le aferraba al hombro que al voltear, se topo con la cabellera negra de una chica dormida que lo usaba como almohada, la enana se había dormido? Con razón la cara se le veía como un fantasma de palida, el tampoco se quedaba atrás, también estaba cansado por quedarse despierto hasta muy noche creando los documentos _"ahora recuerdo porque no quería hacerme cargo de la empresa"_ dijo mientras la morena le contagiaba el sueño y recostaba su cabeza a la de la chica y ambos quedaron dormidos

.

.

.

El primero en despertar, fue Ichigo al escuchar en el pequeño altavoz del avión que, estaban a punto de aterrizar y que se colocaran los cinturones, Ichigo pensó en despertar a la morena pero al analizar bien la situación, si aterrizaba haría movimiento y la enana se alteraría y era posible que le hiciera algo peor "_mejor le coloco yo el cinturón"_ pensó y eso hizo, todo iba bien hasta que luego de colocarle el cinturón, paro en seco al notar que estaba muy cerca del rostro de la enana

Quedo embelesado al verla tranquila y con el rostro relajado, se veía mas…como decirlo…? "_mas hermosa de lo que es" _observo todas su facciones, su nariz y labios pequeños, sus grandes ojos cerrados, tenia un semblante de paz, se le vino a la mente… "_porque siempre esta tan seria y gruñona…y porque nunca se acerca mucho a mi?" _se separo rápidamente al notar que la chica comenzaba a moverse y las aeromoza abrían las puertas del avión

-oye enana durmiente despierta que ya llegamos

-mmm…ya voy-ignorando o mejor dicho el no escuchado insulto

Salieron del avión y Rukia tambaleaba ya que aun seguía somnolienta, lo raro era que no tenia adolorida el cuello, tenia razón los asientos no estaban tan duros, mientras que el peli naranjo se reprimía las quejas de dolor de cuello "_maldita enana, gracias a ti me gane semejante dolor"_ entraron al aeropuerto de Francia e Ichigo le pidió que la esperara en una de las sillas, el iría a traer los equipajes a lo que la chica asintió, no tenia ánimos de caminar y menos de cargar así que, si el idiota de su jefe se ofrecía con gusto le aceptaba.

Observo a Ichigo como hablaba con la señora al parecer, hablaba el japonés, tenia suerte que algunas personas en ese país hablaran en japonés

-_bonjour manquer, car si seul_?- dijo un señor extraño, eso asusto a la muchacha...no lo podia creer o mejor dicho no lo podia entender estaba hablando en un idioma que no entendia y lo peor de todo era que tambien habian pervertidos

-_laisser tranquille, espèce d'idiot_-aparecio ichigo, a lo que la chica se estremecio al escuchar el perfecto acento del muchacho, se escuchaba tan sensual, ahora entendia porque Paris era considerada la ciudad del amor

El hombre se asusto y enmudecio al ver la mirada de ira que tenia el chico frente a el, lo unico que pudo hacer fue retirarse del incomodo lugar. Ichigo al ver lejos al viejo, noto la mirada de sorpresa que la chica tenia en el

-que!-dijo cabreado, odiaba que la gente lo viera de manera extraña...y a todo eso porque lo veia asi

-como es...que hablas frances?-tartamudeo, la habia dejado sin habla, nunca penso que el podria hablar en diferente idioma

El chico se molesto mas, por quien lo tomaba, si llegaba a un lugar distinto era mas que obvio que vendria preparado, en todos los sentidos

-oye! Por quien me tomas! Por un idiota!

La chica al escuchar su tono de voz enfurecio- y que quieres que piense de un vendedor de drogas!

"_eh? Con que era eso_" con que el problema era que el vendía drogas, vaya pensaba que la chica era mas lista de lo que parecia

-sabes enana, pensé que eras un poco inteligente, pero al parecer me equivoque…Auch!-se quejo al ser golpeado por un puñetazo en la quijada-que te pasa! Acaso quieres tirarme los dientes!

-no seria mala idea, además, tu te lo buscaste por insultarme y decir que no soy inteligente…

-es porque no lo eres, me creíste cuando te dije que vendía drogas-recalco, confundiendo a la chica

-pero que hacías…en el callejón-estaba nerviosa, había pensado tantas cosas malas de el, pero ella no tenia la culpa, el se las había hecho creer

-no pienso dar explicaciones aquí así que vamos que un auto del hotel donde nos hospedaremos nos esta esperando-comenzó a caminar pero al ver que la chica no se movía decidió hablar-en el transcurso te explicare

La chica se levando de la silla y comenzó a caminar al lado de su idiota jefe, salieron del aeropuerto y buscaron el auto hasta que lo encontraron, la chica observo que era blanco pero la marca no la supo distinguir, ese lugar la confundiría en todos formas, para ella seria la ciudad de la confusión.

Al entrar al auto hubo silencio, se sentaron ambos en la parte trasera, ninguno de los dos de atrevía a hablar, tantas cosas enredadas le daban dolor de cabeza a la morena y el explicarle a la morena cosas de su vida irritaban al chico de piel bronceada. Sintieron el auto detenerse y el chofer les abría la puerta.

Ichigo salio primero para luego extender la mano hacia su secretaria, la cual dudo minutos, que parecieron horas para el muchacho, hasta que por fin se atrevió a aceptar la mano del chico, para luego sentir de un cosquilleo en el estomago, mientras que el peli naranjo sentía la suave y calida mano de Rukia

Entraron al hotel, la chica quedó encantada al ver el interior del hotel, nunca había estado en uno, se veía tan limpio y el aroma era exquisito, las pinturas y los jarrones eran bellísimos

-quédate aquí, iré a hablar con la de recepción-le dijo Ichigo para irse y dejar a la chica sin que asintiera o no

Al comienzo le molesto que no le dejara dar su opinión pero luego se intereso mas en como hablaba en francés con la recepcionista, pero algo le llamo la atención al ver el cambio de actitud del muchacho, se veía mas ceñudo de lo normal, lo vio tomar las llaves y caminar hacia ella

-la recepcionista me dijo que no se pudo hacer la reservación de las dos habitaciones…porque "alguien" llamo diciendo que solo necesitarían una-dijo al recordar que ese "alguien" fue su psicópata padre quien llamo

-que…!-grito la orbes violetas con todas la fueras, llamando la atención de los turistas

-deja de quejarte y vamos que estoy muy cansado para escuchar tus tontas quejas-dijo caminando hacia el ascensor-dormiremos en la misma habitación y ya!-dijo mas cabreado, había tenido muchas escenas fuertes en todo el día

La chica decidió no hablar ya que el chico al parecer estaba de mal humor y no quería problemas con su "jefe", entro con el y unas cuantas personas al ascensor y vieron como cerraban las puertas, al llegar a su piso, buscaron la habitación y la encontraron, era amplia y calida y lo primero que hizo la morena fue lanzarse a la cama.

-y tu donde dormirás-le dijo al ver a su jefe abriendo la puerta del baño

-en esa cama-señalo al mismo lugar donde ella se encontraba

-que! No dormiré contigo! Ni loca y si te acercas…-pero callo a verlo caminar a gatas en la cama

-y si me acerco que!-dijo de forma juguetona mientras acariciaba las mejillas sonrojadas de su secretaria

Rukia mientras tanto, sentía caliente el rostro, ver ese brillo de deseo en los ojos de su jefe le provocaba algo que no podía explicar. Ichigo se dedico a recorrer su cintura hasta llegar a uno de los pechos de la morena mientras acercaba su rostro para besar a la chica, quien no pudo evitar gemir al sentir como su pecho izquierdo era apretado aun sobre la tela de su camisa.

El orbes cafés no dilato en sentir como sus pantalones comenzaban a apretarle y era que estar cerca de esa señorita le hacia perder el control, sentir su aroma, su respiración entre cortada, sentir su pecho que cabía perfectamente en su mano, sus largas y sensuales piernas y escucharla emitir esos hermosos gemidos que eran como dulces melodías en sus oídos.

Estaba siendo dominada, la besaba de forma frenética y posesiva, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, hasta que sintió como levantaba su falda y fue en ese momento donde las imágenes que había vivido hace 12 años volvían a su mente, como habían ultrajado y maltratado a su hermana solo por placer sexual, como la hacían llorar delante de sus ojos.

-no…!-grito hasta el punto de dañar su garganta, empujándolo causando que cayera de la cama-no se me acerque nunca mas!-decía mientras se recogía de rodillas en la cama y sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y lo miraba a los ojos con temor

Ichigo no entendía nada, lo que si sabia era que estaba en el suelo con el trasero adolorido, pero…porque lloraba si no la había lastimado o eso era lo que pensaba, pero no evito sentirse enojado, lo había rechazado de la manera más tonta, además porque lo miraba como si tuviera miedo de el, el nunca haría algo que ella no quisiera, debía olvidar ese bochornoso momento.

La morena en lagrimas, observaba como el rechazado caminaba hacia el baño y cerraba la puertas, mientras que ella decidió acostarse de un lado de la cama y dormir primero que el, no sabría como reaccionaria al verlo cerca de ella.

El chico se saco la ropa y giro la manija de la ducha, debía de sacar lo calenturiento que lo había dejado la morena y despejar su mente ya que no tenia nada mas que pensar en las lagrimas que le recorrían en las mejillas y la mirada llena de terror

Salio de la ducha y se seco el cuerpo para ponerse los boxers y un pantalón, al salir del baño observo que la morena estaba cubierta por las sabanas de pies a cabeza, eso le molesto mas, que pensaba? Que era un degenerado o que? Pero no evito las ganas de ver su rostro, camino a las orillas de la cama hasta llegar donde la chica, se arrodillo y miro sus ojos rojos, aun así no perdía su belleza, toco con suavidad las mejillas y seco con su pulgar las lagrimas que aun tenia, talvez traerla al viaje fue mala idea, le estaba alterando su personalidad, demasiado que digamos. Se levanto y se dispuso a dormir, si a eso se le podía llamar

.

.

.

Tiempo después la chica sintió como se le resecaba la garganta hasta que despertó con tos, se sentó en la cama para respirar profundo y recordó todo lo que había pasado con Ichigo y voltio rápido a su lado sin encontrar el cuerpo del chico, pero algo fuera de la cama le llamo la atención.

Su jefe estaba en una silla durmiendo? Se levanto y camino hacia a el, estaba de brazos cruzados y la cabeza para abajo, tenia el rostro relajado, pero no lo estaría mañana en la mañana al sentir su cuello bien adolorido. Se sonrojo al notar el torso desnudo del chico, su abdomen estaba muy bien formado que no contuvo las ganas de tocarlo, delineo cada parte del torso del muchacho, pero reacciono al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Se puso analizar la situación, a decir verdad tenia mas músculos que los malditos que hicieron daño a su hermana y si le hubiera querido obligar a tener sexo con el, lo hubiera hecho sin rechistar. Sacudió su cabeza de todos sus pensamientos y se dedico a mover el cuerpo del chico de la silla a la cama, le costo un poco ya que era mas grande y mas pesado que ella, pero no quería decir que era débil era mas fuerte de lo que aparentaba, lo que le sorprendió era que no se despertó con el ajetreo, eso le dio a entender que estaba demasiado cansado como para percibir el ambiente a su alrededor…

_C o n t i n u a r a . . _

**Como estuvo…se que casi hay lemon, pero es demasiado rápido para hacerlo, pero llegara no se preocupen**

**En el siguiente capitulo: _casi, casi en el pasado_**

**Les gusto el capitulo de hoy?**

**Entonces déjenme un reviews si…?**

**Nos vemos hasta la próxima (^^)/**

**Que viva el Ichiruki \(^^)/**


	4. Casi, casi con el pasado

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **ACCHB, Pureheart01, elenita-chan, Anahis, Nemesis2012, Akisa, Yeckie:** he de decir que tienen razón, un trauma así no se cura tan fácil, pero no se preocupen Ichigo hará que Rukia lo olvide, por el momento se aguantara las ganas jajaja XD pero ahora la pregunta del día: seguirá sintiéndose rechazado Ichigo? Eso lo averiguaremos pronto…

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**Casi, casi con el pasado**

Sintió como los pequeños y débiles rayos del sol tocaban su rostro, apretó duro los ojos para luego abrirlo pesadamente, miro el reloj y eran las 6:30am, había actualizado su celular con la hora local cuando entraron al aeropuerto de Paris; a las 9:00am era la junta con la empresa que quiere fusionarse.

Estaba dispuesto a levantarse cuando algo o mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo, miro hacia el peso que sentía en su pecho, y abrió los ojos desmenuzadamente al ver a la morena abrazada a su pecho, torno una sonrisa en su boca acariciándole el cabello, mientras la movía lentamente para no despertarla, salio de la cama y se dispuso a entrar al baño.

Ahora que lo pensaba…que hacia en la cama? Si había elegido dormir en la silla, ya que no quería que la chica pensara mal de el, mas de lo que ya pensaba; pero al parecer la chica de algún modo pudo moverlo de la silla sin que el se diera cuenta, volvió a sonreír al imaginarse el gran esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer

.

.

.

Por otro lado, Rukia daba indicios de despertar ya que sentía entumida la parte izquierda de la cara, estaba en posición boca abajo, pero se extraño al despertar sola, donde estaba Ichigo? Se sentó en la cama y logro ver que lo tenia en frente, ya estaba vestido listo para salir, vestía una camisa blanca manga larga con una corbata, un pantalón negro de vestir y unas zapatillas del mismo color

-a que hora es la junta?-pregunto aun adormilada

-tu no iras-dijo secamente, haciéndola sentir lo frío de sus palabras, tal vez la trato con amabilidad cuando despertó, pero eso no quería decir que no estaba un poco molesto-te quedaras aquí ordenando unos papeles y recibir llamadas, si en un caso hay.

Eso molesto a la morena, si solo haría eso…entonces porque fue a ese lugar?-entonces para que vine aquí! Si no haría nada!

-no lo se, si mi papa te quería con el en el viaje, era su problema, sin embargo, a mi no me serias de tanta ayuda-le dedico una mirada de superioridad que la molesto aun mas

-si no te seria de ayuda entonces porque permitiste que viniera a este lugar…me pude haber quedado en Japón!-dijo dolorosamente, le vio la cara de tonta, estaba a punto de pensar que era un buen hombre, pero al parecer, casi se equivoca

-no tuve otra elección, mi papa ya había solicitado los pases de vuelo y ya deja de hacer preguntas sin sen…-no logro terminar al escuchar como la puerta se abría de golpe a sus espaldas.

-vaya, pensé que nunca encontraría la bendita habitación-se escucho una voz de ultratumba que le puso piel de gallina a la morena.

"_oh no! Un…zombi? Debe serlo, se parece a Ichigo" _pensó la morena al ver a un hombre completamente de piel y cabello blanco con raro color de ojos y una risa de terror.

-Ogichi, se que nunca usas tus modales con los demás, pero con lo que respecte a mi, lo siento por ti, pero los tendrás que usar-autoritariamente le dijo al recién llegado

-buenos días para ti también, su majestad-ignoro el comentario del chico para dirigir la mirada hacia cierto cuerpo en la cama, dándole solo una cosa a pensar-ah… ahora se porque te molestaste en que entrara así no mas

"_no quiero saber que es lo que sabe"_ pensó irritado el peli naranjo, ya que Ogichi solo se guía su instinto y aunque extraño que pareciera, acertaba, pero ahora si que se equivocaría-así? Ilumíname con tu sabiduría oh gran Ogichi-se burlaba sarcásticamente causándole otra risa al mencionado

-pues… al parecer no perdiste tiempo y te conseguiste una novia…y he de decir…que novia!-dijo halagadoramente

Sabia que diría eso, y no lo culpaba, cualquiera que entrara a la habitación y los veían juntos, eso era lo único de pensar

-ella no es mi novia-señalando a la morena- en realidad no es nada mío, solo mi secretaria-dijo para acercarse a la cama-Rukia, el es Ogichi Shirosaki, es el abogado de la empresa, y tu-señalando al perdido de Ogichi, que solo veía a la confundida chica-ella es Rukia Kuchiki

En otra parte, en los más profundos pensamientos, la morena analizaba algo que la tenia anonadada, si bien había escuchado, el que acababa de entrar a la habitación se llama Ogichi Shirosaki y su jefe se llama Ichigo Kurosaki, ahora ordenando bien las cosas

Ogichi-Ichigo Shiro: blanco; Kuro: negro

Su día no puede estar mejor, el nombre del tipo ese, significa protector al revés y su apellido es destino blanco, es que esos dos eran familia? Despertar todos los días así la volvería loca…si llegara el momento, cosa que no llegaría.

-no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, así que nos vemos-dijo su jefe caminando hacia la puerta para luego detenerse- se me olvidaba, no desempaques toda tu ropa, solo nos quedaremos aquí por tres días-y salio por la puerta junto a su abogado dejando a la morena furiosa

Se suponía que el viaje duraría diez días no tres, ese hombre era de lo peor, aparte de gruñón, amargado, ceñudo, desesperante, arrogante, orgulloso, grosero e insensible, es un idiota

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:

Después de bajar del hotel, Ichigo subía junto a Ogichi a un taxi, rumbo al motivo de su estancia en Francia, se aguanto el medio sermón de su abogado, diciendo que no fue la manera correcta de tratar a su secretaria, a lo que simple y sencillamente ignoro. Cuando llegaron se pudo ver que era un edificio enorme, al parecer, la empresa tenía más dinero de lo que se contaba en el informe que su secretaria había elaborado.

Al entrar el edificio no estaba tan mal, a decir verdad era más elegante que las empresas Kurosaki, cosa que hizo sonreír al peli naranjo, a lo que Ogichi solo arqueo una ceja extrañado

Ambos se detuvieron en recepción e Ichigo hablaba con la señorita, hasta que le dieron el piso donde se encontraba la oficina de juntas. Subieron al ascensor, y que notaron que era más grande que el que tiene las empresas Kurosaki, por fin llegaron al piso y encontraron un pasillo con solo una gran puerta la cual el peli naranjo opto en abrirla como siempre lo hace, abriéndola de una patada.

-bien! Ya llegue!-grito como si no le importara, todos los presente lo vieron con una gotita en la sien, menos uno, que ni siquiera se inmuto, en lugar de eso dedico una sonrisa orgullosa

-bienvenido a mi empresa, Kurosaki Ichigo o mejor conocido como "el vasto lorde"-le dijo el hombre de cabellos castaños, al parecer el estaba al tanto de su vida-ahora que ha llegado, podemos empezar la junta

-es un honor que conozca mi apodo pero, lo siento, he venido solo a decir que las empresas Kurosaki no estamos interesadas en esa fusión-soltó así no mas

Silencio…

El hombre aun seguía con su sonrisa en la cara, como si no le hubiera afectado en nada-y se puede saber el motivo

-simple-respondió con otra sonrisa orgullosa-no veo el porque de la fusión, si se nota que la empresa esta mas que completa en varios sentidos

-ya veo-contesto, la habitación se estaba llenando de un aura muy pesada, ya que ambos presidentes de las dos empresas peleaban en una batalla de miradas y sonrisas maléficas- al parecer solo vino acompañado de su abogado Vasto Lorde, había entendido que vendría acompañado de su "secretaria"-hizo énfasis en la palabra, a lo que al chico se le borro la sonrisa, como sabia todo eso?

-cuanto lo lamento, pero la deje trabajando, así que no podrá verla…así que me retiro, estoy gastando mi valioso tiempo-dijo para retirase

-espero que no se arrepienta de esto Vasto Lorde

-pierda cuidado no lo hare, Aizen Sousuke-y salio de la habitación

Todos vieron como el joven empresario se retiro, para posar sus ojos en su jefe, que aun mantenía su sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado

-y ahora que hará, jefe-pregunto un hombre de cabello celeste y sonrisa sádica

-ten paciencia Grimmjow, el Vasto Lorde cederá, por la buenas o por las malas…después, nos ocuparemos del asunto que dejamos pendiente hace 12 años-formando una sonrisa al mencionado

.

.

.

Ichigo y Ogichi salieron de la habitación. Sin embargo al peli naranjo no le agradaba mucho la actitud de aquel hombre, principalmente cuando se refirió a Rukia, había sentido algo extraño en aquellas palabras, talvez se estaba volviendo loco, talvez no.

Cuando salieron del edificio, subieron al auto con un inmenso silencio el cual Ogichi rompió con una queja

-oye, si ibas a negar la propuesta-dijo serenamente-porque mierda me hiciste viajar a este extraño lugar!-grito con furia

El chico no respondió, aun estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, a lo que el ignorado no le quedo otra opción, abrió la ventana y tomo la cabeza de su jefe y la saco por ahí

-por un demonio Ogichi! Suéltame!-gritaba nervioso al ver que podía ser golpeado por cualquier barandal o señal de transito

-eso te mereces por no ponerme atención, idiota-dijo mientras lo soltaba

-te estaba poniendo atención, pero no quería responder, además respeta a tus superiores!-dijo mientras se acomodaba el cuello de la camisa, que se había desarreglado por el brusco movimiento-quería que fueras conmigo para no llevar a Rukia-recibiendo una mirada extraña de su abogado-mi papa me contó que Aizen tiende a tener un descontrol al estar cerca de las mujeres jóvenes, sin embargo mi papa al estar mal de salud tenia que venir con una persona que este al tanto de todo en la empresa, en este caso Rukia

-y como tu papa casi no me dirige la palabra por eso no me llamo, pero tu al cambiar de puesto, me llamaste-a lo que Ichigo asintió-Wow! Lo tienes todo control, su majestad

-se nota a leguas que lo único que haría Aizen seria robar toda la ganancia de la supuesta fusión, y al parecer investigo mas de mi de lo que pensaba, ahora entiendes mi fingido desinterés en la empresa

-lo hiciste, porque sabias que los ojos estarían puestos en ti cuando tu padre llegara a su limite, pero que inteligente eres!-dijo sarcásticamente

-Tsk, yo no dejo que nadie me domine, eso tenlo por seguro, Aizen no me ganara en batalla y menos en guerra-notando una risa burlona de su abogado-que!

-Ja! que no dejas que nadie te domine? Pues la menuda chica que te esta esperando en el hotel es mas dominante que tu-dijo para recibir una mirada desafiante-es la verdad, entre a la habitación y la chica estaba en la cama CON ropa, entonces llegue a la conclusión que te rechazo

El silencio se hizo presente, se le había olvidado el ridículo que sintió la noche anterior además, se notaba tanto que quiso pasar la noche con ella o que? Se le vino un aire de molestia y enojo, que mas podía sentir…vergüenza? Claro que no, la chica había cedido a sus carisias, excitándolo, para luego tirarlo de la cama…eso es lo más vil que se le podía hacer a un hombre, dejarlo con las ganas así como así.

Ogichi comprendió el motivo su silencio, sabía que aparte de orgullo, el chico tenía su corazoncito roto por ser rechazado por una belleza como la morena, lo que le daba a entender era que…

-estas enamorado de tu secretaria?-acercándose al rostro del chico con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa burlona

-de que estas hablando! A mi no me interesa esa chica-aseguro cruzándose de brazos mientras veía a otro lado

A veces el orgullo de su jefe se volvía mas fuerte que su corazón, pero sabia muy bien como hacer para que aceptara lo que siente en realidad, y lo único que debía hacer era un pequeño factor, un movimiento que siempre servia al máximo.

-como no te interesa, no te importara que salga esta noche con ella

-que!-el factor importante para desmentir sus palabras eran…los celos, y si bien prevendría, comenzaría a sudar frío, a fruncir mas el ceño y hacerse el desentendido y el desinteresado

Y así fue, nuestro pobre empresario, no sabía que contestar, al momento que dijo que saldría con ella no pudo evitar sentir ira y ganas de romperle la boca a Ogichi, pero bien lo había dicho, ella no le interesaba. Todo el transcurso hacia el hotel se pasó callado

.

.

.

En el hotel

La chica daba vueltas por todos lados. Que papeles iba a revisar, sino había traído nada consigo en el equipaje y su "agradable" jefe no le había entregado nada de papeles y sobre las llamadas…quien lo llamaría? Estaba en un hotel!

Desahogaba toda su ira hacia el muchacho haciendo gestos e insultos, hasta que vio una laptop en una mesita de noche, al parecer su compañero de cuarto la había usado por la noche

Por curiosidad, tomo la laptop y la encendió, lo primero que vio como fondo de pantalla fue a su exjefe Isshin, a Masaki y a un niño de cabello naranja, casi de unos 11 años de edad con un diploma en las manos y con una gran sonrisa y detrás de ellos estaba la empresa, se miraba tan tierno y adorable. Estaba a punto de registrarla cuando escucho que la puerta se abría; no le daba tiempo de apagarla así que lo único que logro hacer fue cerrarla, y caminar hacia la puerta.

-ya regrese!

-bienvenido, Ichigo-dijo con una sonrisa, tenia que parecer como si no hubiera tocado nada.

A diferencia de eso, Ichigo quedo anonadado, era la segunda vez que la veía sonreír, sintió como los músculos se relajaban, se había escuchado tan bien esa bienvenida, que le recordaba a su madre que le decía un "bienvenido a casa esposo mío" a su loco padre, no seria mala idea que todas las tardes lo recibiera así y sus hijos también y… "_pero que es lo que estoy pensando" "estas loco Ichigo! Es tu secretaria" "además ya te rechazo, solo eres un maldito rechazado" _se reprendía mentalmente mientras Ogichi y Rukia miraban lo gestos del muchacho

-por cierto Kuchiki-llamo la atención de la muchacha-me gustaría que en la tarde tú y yo salgamos juntos-dijo haciendo reaccionar a Ichigo de su pelea mental

-que!-la chica no lo podía creer, ni siquiera imaginar, ni loca aceptaría esa propuesta, una, porque es un hombre y no confiaba en el y dos, tenia aspecto de terrorista, iba a negarse hasta que sintió como tomaba su mano y depositaba un papel doblado

-no tienes porque responder ahora, vendré mas tarde, como a las…-observaba su celular-como a las 5:30pm, si aceptas solo prepárate para irnos y si no vas, pues solo me lo dices, por el momento me retiro nos vemos-camino a lado de Ichigo-nos vemos su majestad-susurro y salio por la puerta

Por otra parte, Rukia entro al baño, no quería que Ichigo la mirara con el papel manos y le preguntara quien se lo dio o que dice, lo abrió con dificultad tanta curiosidad le hacia temblar las mano y al abrirlo comenzó a leer para luego abrir los ojos en par y arrugar el papel con los puños.

Salio del baño y se topo con la mirada del peli naranjo, este solo observo como cambiaba su rostro de pasiva a molesta, eso no le agrado, será que la propuesta de Ogichi no le agrado mucho, sonrío para sus adentro, sabia que ella no saldría con el, pero no resistió el preguntar

-dime, saldrás con el?-la miraba mientras caminaba hacia la cama y se sentaba, sin mirarlo a los ojos

-si-dijo a secas-saldré con el-la chica trato de esconder su molestia, pero el chico sintió lo acido de las palabras

Parecía que estaba molesta con el…pero porque? No le había hecho nada, hace minutos le estaba sonriendo y ahora estaba enojada. Pero lo que más le molestaba es que ahora, Ogichi tenía posibilidades de quedarse con la chica que horas atrás, pudo haberse convertido en su mujer.

_C o n t u n u a r a . . ._

**Hola! Como estuvo? Mal o bien, feo o bonito; ustedes opinan y sugieren.**

**En el siguiente capitulo: _cita con Ogichi o celos_**

**Si les gusto…**

**Déjenme un reviews si?**

**Nos vemos (^^)/**

**Y larga vida a Chappy!**


	5. Cita con Ogichi o celos

_**Bleach y sus personajes son de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Yukime-sama, Akisa, ACCHB, Nemesis2012, Pureheart01, Elenita-chan, Yeckie, P, Anahis, kaoru240: **gracias, no saben como me hacen feliz y gracias a eso me llega la inspiración…mmm..., como que les dio curiosidad lo que decía en el papel, pues bien lo descubrirán el día de hoy…

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**Cita con Ogichi o celos**

Eran casi las 5:30pm y el peli naranjo no paraba de ver a la morena caminando por toda la habitación arreglándose, aunque no era la gran cosa, siempre llevaba puesta ropa que la envolvía toda, no dejaba ver mucha piel, lo que lo hizo sonreír, ningún hombre la vería tanto, aunque ya la miraban demasiado, no se imaginaba la manada de hombres que se le vendrían encima a la enana si vistiera un vestido escote y corte a un lado de su pierna, imaginarla así, le daban ganas de tumbarla en la cama.

El colmo fue cuando le pidió que traje le quedara mejor, todos eran demasiado formales, pero ya que le pedía su opinión opto por la "mas" formal, una camisa manga larga lila de seda, y un pantalón negro con zapatos de tacón medio. La seda seria su tela favorita, el sostén de la chica se le podía ver claramente, agradeció a los cielos que llevaría una chaqueta, sino, no la dejaría salir por esa puerta.

Observo como se peinaba y se hacia una coleta de lado, se arreglaba mas formal, al parecer el espejo no haría el milagro de cambiarle la ropa para salir, y se agradecería por eso, pero en un caso que saliera con el, obligaría al maldito espejo que lo hiciera; escucho como tocaban la puerta, de seguro el idiota de Ogichi estaba detrás de esa puerta.

Ichigo se disponía a caminar a la puerta para abrir, pero la morena se le adelanto, tan emocionada estaba? Eso lo molesto aun más y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Ogichi que vestía una camisa polo negra y unos pantalones de mezclilla, muy diferente a su vestimenta de trabajo.

-hola Kuchiki, veo que aceptaste mi propuesta-dijo al ver lista a la morena

-como podía negarme al saber el motivo-recordó todo lo que había leído en el papel, que luego tiro a la basura-bien joven Kurosaki-volteando hacia el mencionado-no me espere, creo que vendré MUY tarde-enfatizo tomando el pálido brazo de Ogichi

El muchacho no supo como contuvo la furia que sintió al escuchar a la chica, que le quería dar a entender mencionando de esa forma la palabras? Que se pasaría la noche con su abogado o que? ante ese pensamiento iba a reclamar, pero cuando quiso hacerlo, la morena y su abogado ya habían partido

-maldito!-dijo para si mismo caminando hacia el baño, si la chica quería que no la esperara entonces no lo haría.

Se tomo una ducha, y se puso su pantalón de dormir, pero antes de salir, noto en el cesto de la basura un papel hecho bola, le pareció extraño ya que era el único papel en el basurero y esa mañana la mucama había limpiado el cuarto.

Se digno a recogerlo y salio del baño, se sentó en la cama y desenvolvió la pelota de papel y al leerlo se topo con la inconfundible letra de Ogichi, arrugo el papel, abrió la ventana y lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas; camino hacia sus maletas; y saco una camisa y una chaqueta, tenia que arreglar cuentas.

Pero se detuvo al ver una pequeña lucecilla que salía de su laptop y al abrirla noto que estaba encendida, al parecer la chica estuvo registrando sus cosas, bueno otro motivo por salir detrás de esos dos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El papel viajaba por los vientos mientras se abría para mostrar su escrito:

_Te conviene aceptar, Ichigo dijo que no le interesabas, que fue un error en venir con el, porque no le servirías._

_Dime entonces, porque trato de acostarse contigo eh?_

_No seria mal darle un escarmiento, demostrarle que mejores hombres te podrías encontrar…no me malinterpretes, es solo para jugar con nuestro jefe ja ja ja_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en un centro comercial, donde se apreciaba la ropa francesa de moda, a la chica le brillaron los ojos, nunca había visto tanta ropa en un solo lugar y la belleza de las prendas ni se diga, la joyería era exquisita. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue una tienda del conejo más querido por los niños, su sobrina y por supuesto ella.

La tienda de Chappy el conejo estaba abierta, a lo que la chica salio corriendo olvidándose de su acompañante, que solo la observaba con una gotita en la sien, no podía creer lo que miraban sus ojos, según lo que sabia Rukia tenia 22 años así que… "_porque se comporta tan infantil? al parecer no solo en tamaño y el cuerpo es el de una niña"_

-oye! Cómprame esto-interrumpió los pensamientos de Ogichi, con un peluche de felpa

-no traje dinero, y si lo tuviera no lo gastaría en ese conejo-dijo caminando hacia a la salida de la tienda

La chica solo bufo y se lo entrego a la señorita vendedora, a la que no le supo decir gracias porque no sabía francés y se fue detrás del anfitrión de la supuesta cita, si lo perdía de vista quien sabe donde llegaría a parar y ni imaginarse el gran regaño que le daría su jefe.

-valdría la pena que lo compraras, si le ves el lado positivo veras que son del mismo color-ganándose una mirada de molestia del ofendido-pero porque te molestas, si también es tierno, adorable, suave…-no continuo al ver el tono carmín en la cara blanca de Ogichi

Silencio

-sabes muy bien a lo que venimos…

-si-recordando todo lo que Ichigo pensaba de ella-es para darle una lección

-pues fallaron en su intento-dijo una tercera voz , llamando la atención de ambos chicos, se escuchaba molesto, pero…porque?

-que haces aquí?-dijo la morena, tratando de ocultar su asombro

-porque le preguntas si es mas que obvio, estabas que te comías de los celos y nos seguiste cierto su majestad

-te vienes conmigo Rukia y tu Ogichi, agradece que no te despido por esta bromita de mal gusto

Rukia no entendía, a que clase de broma se refería? hasta que por fin comprendió, Ogichi le estaba jugando una broma de celos a su jefe…pero porque? Porque en el papel le había escrito que casi se había acostado con ella, y que ella no significaba nada para el, claramente era una broma en prueba de celos, la habían utilizado en una entupida broma…pero que mas se podía esperar de ellos, eran unos hombres que defendían su orgullo hasta mas no poder, pasando sobre ella como si nada

-no me iré contigo-rectifico con palabras llenas de odio-ni con el-señalando al blanquecino-me iré sola-y se dispuso a caminar hasta que una mano la detuvo

-de que hablas, eres tonta o que? No te das cuentas que estas en un lugar que no conoces-el peli naranjo ya estaba demasiado molesto con la actitud de la muchacha como para montar un espectáculo

-acaso te importa? Porque te preocupas por una persona que no te interesa y que solo quisiste acostarte con ella-soltó de pronto, dejándole en blanco la mente al chico-porque te quedas callado…que pensabas, solo porque saldría con tu abogado me iba a acostar con el

-yo...no he dicho eso yo…

-yo, yo y yo, los hombre solo son "yo", nos seguiste pensando que te quitaría algo de tu propiedad cierto!-todos lo que pasaban por el lugar del centro comercial se quedaban viendo el show, de la pareja según suponían ellos.

-ya basta! no estoy de humor como para aguantar tus ocurrencias infantiles, así que nos vamos ya!-agarro a la muchacha de la cintura y se la coloco en el hombro, ignorando las quejas y los golpes que por cierto estaban apunto de destrozarle los pulmones-tu Ogichi, no te vuelvas a acercar a ella, solo en aspectos de trabajo, si me entero que no cumples, te atendrías a las consecuencias- y se fue caminando con la chica en hombros hasta la salida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la salida…

-que me bajes te dije! Bruto cavernícola!-gritaba la morena en la zona de parqueo

Mientras que el Kurosaki buscaba el auto del hotel, se aguantaba todos lo insultos de la chica, que en parte lo ofendían y otros le dolían, nunca le habían dicho tantos insultos en un solo día y en solo momento "_por fin!"_ pensó con alegría, al dar con el escurridizo auto, le pidió al chofer que le abriera la puerta trasera del auto, coloco a como pudo a la chica en el asiento y luego subió el.

En todo el recorrido, se la pasaron en silencio, el peli naranjo se sentía culpable por la cara de depresión de la chica, talvez se paso un poquito al decirle tantas cosas a Ogichi, además…el que iba saber que su abogado iría de boca floja a contarle todo! También se paso un poco al tomarla a la fuerza, aun sentía el dolor de los golpes en su espalda, para la próxima la cargaría de un lado.

Llegaron al hotel y la morena fue l primera en salir sin esperar a que el chofer o Ichigo le abrieran la puerta, estaba furiosa y la forma en la que tiro la puerta del auto, fue mucho para deducir su ira. Entro a toda prisa y entro al ascensor que estaba a punto de cerrar, no quería ir en el mismo lugar con Ichigo y menos a solas, presiono el botón con el numero de su piso y espero un largo rato.

Observaba como le ascensor se detenía de piso en piso, se estaba retrasando mucho, talvez fue mala idea entrar a prisa notando que ya estaba llena, espera casi media hora hasta que por fin le toco su piso, y salio corriendo, quería entrar a la habitación y acostarse, hasta que recordó algo importante…su jefe era el que tenia las llaves, y lo había dejado atrás, tendría que esperarlo.

Ante ese pensamiento lo único que se le vino a la mente fue "_no pienso esperarlo, así que tirare la puerta de una patada" _pensó, pero primero intentaría abrirla por las buenas, talvez su idiota jefe se la había olvidado cerrar con seguro, y al girar la manija de la puerta, abrió sin esfuerzo, tenia razón su "ingenioso" jefe había olvidado cerrar con llave o eso pensaba hasta que miro al peli naranjo sentado en la cama con solo su pantalón de dormir y su mirada puesto en ella.

-llegas muy tarde a pesar que entraste primero que yo al ascensor-le dijo a la perpleja chica, como había llegado primero que ella? Y como leyendo su mente-son casi las 7:00pm, todas las personas regresan cansadas de sus trabajos y llenan hasta los autobuses y en este caso los ascensores, yo subí en uno de los mas vacíos…mala suerte para ti enan…

Detuvo sus palabras al ver la chica ignorarlo y tomando su piyama para luego escuchar como azotaba la puerta del baño y era normal, la chica estaba molesta con el; se cambio la ropa, no sabia como salir del baño, no quería verle la cara al celoso compulsivo, pero tenia que dormir estaba cansada, respiro profundo y se digno a salir.

-se que estas molesta, y te entiendo, por eso te pido…una…disculpa-dijo apunto de ahogarse con su propia saliva, porque lo decía de esa manera

-porque lo dices como si fuera algo anormal-arqueando una ceja y colocando sus manos en la cintura, esa pose le recordó al muchacho cuando la tomo para cargarla

Lo estaba tentando involuntariamente, a lo que prefirió pararse de la cama y caminar hacia la mesita de noche donde se encontraba la laptop

-es porque es algo anormal par mi, es la primera vez que le pido disculpas a alguien-picando la curiosidad de la joven-como sea, estuviste fisgoneando en mi laptop?-mostrando el aparato encendido

-eh?-fingiendo sorpresa, se le había olvidado que la había dejado encendida-je je je, creo que si, pero no he visto nada solo fue la pantalla y ya!-hacia gestos con las manos, causando que el chico la mirara con una gotita en la cien

Suspiro-no importa, mañana hablaremos de esto, es mejor que nos acostemos, tengo mucho sueño-dijo acomodándose de un lado de la cama, y cerrando sus pesados ojos

La morena solo observaba los movimientos del chico, si dormían juntos solo había dos opciones: dormir primero que el o estar completamente segura que estaba dormido, así que se guío por la segunda, cuando pasaron unos minutos, se acerco a el y miro detenidamente su rostro, siempre se sorprendería de verlo con el ceño relajado

-deja de mirarme así, que no soy un ser sobrenatural-pegándole un susto de muerte a la chica, como sabia que lo estaba mirando?-tus ojos son tan penetrantes que se pueden sentir a larga distancia-dijo mientras abría sus ojos y la hacia sonrojar, porque siempre tenia que verla de esa manera, tan…tan…erótica?

La chica no dudo en pararse violentamente y caminar hacia el otro lado de la cama, meterse en ella, y apretar los ojos para dormir lo más rápido posible con su sonrojo aun visible, sin darse cuenta que a su lado, el chico tenía una sonrisa satisfactoria.

_C o n t i n u a r a . . ._

**Este capitulo si que me salio cortísimo, y les pido disculpas, pero tubo su drama…espero que les haya gustado**

**En el siguiente capitulo: **_**La forma de disculparse**_

**Me dejan un reviews si…?**

**Hasta luego (^^)/**

**Y que tengan un feliz día Ichiruki**


	6. La forma de disculparse

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Akisa, Karume, emilia-chan, ACCHB, Némesis2012, Pureheart01, ichi-kia-chan**: gracias por seguir mi historia, se que Ogichi sonrojado en la serie es casi difícil, pero en los fics hacemos milagros ja ja ja

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**La forma de disculparse**

Al día siguiente del incidente o mejor dicho escena de celos de Ichigo, ambos se la pasaron en silencio, cosa que incomodo y molesto al chico, pero lo mejor era no demostrarlo sino empeoraría más la situación, paso la mañana, la tarde y la noche y todo lo que había tratado para sacarle conversación no funciono en nada

**Flash back**

Estaban en el bufete del hotel, en una mesa tratando de desayunar, en eso llego un mesero y les comenzó a hablar en francés, la morena no sabia ese idioma pero era obvio que estaban pidiendo su orden, a lo que el chico de cabellos naranjas le estaba ordenando la suya.

-tu que quieres desayunar enana-tenia planeado no hablarle solo en aspectos profesionales y ya que la insulto prefería no hablarle nunca.

Tomo una de la cartilla y señalo la orden, el cual el mesero anoto en su libreta y se dirigió a Ichigo

-_sa femme__est muette_?-pregunto, a lo que al chico pego un respigno, le habia preguntado si era muda... "_mi esposa_?" porque sacaba conclusiones rápidas, las esposas son cariñosas, dulces y…mas cariñosas; pero comparadas a la enana que es odiosa, gruñona y mas odiosa, quedaba lejos de una.

-_non, c'est__ma secrétaire_-la chica estaba ida, no entendia nada de la conversacion, se sentia tan chiquita al lado de esos dos, tan... como si fuera un cero a la izquierda, podria preguntarle a su jefe, pero no! No le hablaria.

El mesero se fue, y ambos se quedaron en silencio, la morena lo estaba cabreando, a que se debia su actitud? anoche le habia pedido disculpas, pero que mujer mas complicada

-el mesero pregunto si eras muda-omitio la otra palabra "esposa" de la oración-estoy comenzando a creer que es cierto-"_lo de muda por supuesto"_ se dijo mentalmente

Sin embargo perdió su tiempo ya que la morena solo lo miraba a los ojos sin dirigirle palabra; por otro lado la morena se reprendía por el gran error que había cometido "_maldición, porque de todas las partes del cuerpo decidí ver sus seductores…ojos" _hubiera sido peor, si le miraba los labios quien sabe si hubiera reaccionado como la noche anterior de querer sexo con ella y peor aun en el bufete, a tal imaginación la chica se sonrojo _"sensacional y ahora que hago, me esta viendo raro" _

Y así era, el chico noto el comportamiento extraño de la chica, sin ver aun su notable sonrojo, a lo que la chica llevo a cabo un plan, tomo un brillo labial de fresa de su bolso y un espejo para pintarse un poco y luego tirarlo apropósito, lo que no planeo fue que el brillo labial rodara hasta los pies del peli naranjo

La chica no sabia que hacer, su única opción era levantarlo no importara quien estuviera cerca; se levanto de la silla y camino hacia el objeto "_por fin" _se dijo al tomarlo, sintiendo otra mano encima de la suya, se sentía tan bien que casi queda su mente en blanco, hasta que noto que era la mano de su jefe que la miraba de nuevo con esa mirada llena de deseo y pasión…

-sabes Rukia, tus labios se ven igual de tentadores te pintes o no-le decía mientras tocaba su mejilla y con su pulgar delineaba sus labios-lo que me pregunto es, me estas dando una invitación?-le dijo mientras miraba el labial, la chica pensó hasta que dio un click en su mente, el labial era…de fresa!

La morena no hallaba donde meter la cabeza, eso en verdad no lo había planeado, que tenia ese hombre que la hacia sentir tan nerviosa? Tenia que pensar un plan B, ya que el muchacho estaba acercando su rostro al de ella y eso lo indicaba que la quería besar, el chico rozo sus labios causando que ella los abriera.

-votre petit-déjeuner, monsieur-salvada por el mesero frances, el chico se acomodo de nuevo en la silla, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como hacia para notar tan serio y sin ninguna preocupacion.

Rukia tomo el brillo labial, se sento y observo en su plato dos croissants y su taza de café, al igual que en el plato de Ichigo, con la diferencia que eran de chocolate, no era muy temprano para comer dulce? Tendría estomago de acero para soportar el dolor de estomago que le daría al comer chocolate con la taza de café.

Por otro lado en chico trataba de esconder su derrota, había hecho tanto para que la chica le dijera "idiota, que te pasa" o "no te acerques a mí" o algo parecido, aceptaba todo con tal de que le dirigiera la palabra, "_estoy comenzando a extrañar su voz_" nunca se imagino pensar eso. Pero seria difícil hacerla hablar, mejor planeaba como sacarle las palabras.

**Final flas back**

Y así fue, ya tenia su plan para hacerla hablar, primero fueron a desayunar, al terminar Ichigo comenzó a mover sus fichas, la morena al levantarse, la tomo del brazo y la jalo hasta el cuarto.

La morena no entendía la reacción de su jefe, pero ya sabia que era cabeza hueca y se podía esperar cualquier cosa de el, la llevo a lo ascensores directo a la habitación, entraron y la chica se soltó del agarre bruscamente, lo que al chico lo tomo con indiferencia.

-Rukia-lo escucho con un tono serio y fuerte, llamando su atención-al ser mi secretaria quiero compartir contigo algunas cosas, ya que eres una persona de confianza

La chica abrió los ojos en par, eso ya era mucha sorpresa, que mosquito le había picado? "_le soy de confianza?"_

Al ver a la chica con su rostro extrañado entendió que no hablaría y tenia que seguir-se que sentiste curiosidad por saber que es lo que tengo en la laptop así que te mostrare que hay dentro-a lo que la chica frunció el seño, se había molestado con ella porque había metido su cuchara donde no la habían llamado y ahora le salía con esto

-como veras el fondo de pantalla, es de mi familia y yo-le mostraba la computadora abierta-en mis manos tengo un diploma de idioma, había sacado un curso de italiano, y meses después entre a un curso de francés, y luego otros

Ichigo solo observo cuando la morena se sorprendió al decirle eso, al parecer la impresiono demasiado, bueno había estudiado muchos idiomas, desde niño sabia que prepararse para dirigir la empresa seria primordial.

-después de terminar mis clases de idioma, decidí tener un trabajo…de profesor de idioma en un instituto, y…-le costaba decirlo, la chica lo veía tan atenta como un niño viendo un gran caramelo, de solo pensar lamido por la morena, le gustaba la idea-y ese día que nos encontramos en el callejón iba de regreso a casa, había terminado mis clases

La chica abrió lo ojos en par, lo había confundido con un ladrón, luego con un vendedor de drogas, con un depravado, con un celoso y ahora lo consideraba demasiado astuto, sabia confundir a la gente y una de las pruebas era la tal fusión de la empresa, es como si todo lo controlara y se mantenía tan fresco y sin preocupaciones

-mira-le pidió abriendo la carpeta de fotos de la laptop-esta imagen es de mi mama y yo en un parque, lo hacemos todos sus días libre para que se relaje y esta-mostrando una con su padre con una cara de seriedad inexplicable-la tomo mi mama por ser un día extraño

-un día extraño?-por fin lo había logrado, la había hecho hablar pero tenia que hacerla sentir en confianza sino creerá que solo lo hizo para hacerla hablar

-si, como veras esta foto es para valorarla millones, es una imagen invaluable de mi loco padre en su extraña versión seria

Así se la pasaron viendo las fotos hasta que llego la segunda etapa de su plan, darle gusto con algo que de seguro la haría gritar, le dijo que se preparara para salir, la llevaría aun lugar perfecto para ella.

Rukia se preparo y ambos salieron del hotel, como siempre Ichigo hablaba su seductor francés, aun sin saber que es lo que decía y a que lugar de dirigía, paro un taxi

Cuando el taxi se detuvo, Rukia no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa y por parte curiosidad y emoción; estaba frente a la gran torre Eiffel, las piernas le temblaban y se hubiera quedado ahí pasmada sino fuera porque el peli naranjo, la tomo de la mano y la llevo adentro.

Cuando entraron, la chica sintió un aire frío, no pensaba que en ese lugar hubiese aire condicionado, se estaba congelado, hasta que sintió algo que la cubría y cuando se dio cuenta, Ichigo la había cubierto de una chaqueta preciosa de lana fina color celeste, sencilla pero hermosa.

-no quería decirte donde vendríamos, así que compre la chaqueta por ti-a lo que la chica sonrío, se preocupaba por ella y demasiado y todo por hacerla hablar

Dentro de la torre, se podía ver un hermoso paisaje que hizo brillar los ojos azul-violetas de la chica, cosa que noto el peli naranjo, la salida le estaba saliendo de maravilla, cualquiera diría que están…en una cita?

Cita…fue la palabra que le retumbo en los pensamiento de la muchacha, prácticamente estaban en una cita, en todos su vida de mujer nunca le acepto una cita a los depravados hombres que deseaban cortejarla.

Ambos muchachos se deshicieron de sus mismos pensamientos para disfrutar la hermosa vista de la torre, después de eso a Ichigo se le ocurrió cerrar con broche de oro y tenía la última salida que le anotaría un punto más con la morena.

-oye, Rukia quieres ir al centro comercial?-le pregunto

-mmm…considerando que no le entenderé nada a ninguna de las vendedoras tu dirás-dijo en forma de reproche, y tenia sentido, que lógica tendría si no entendería lo que las vendedoras le ofrecerían- además no tengo dinero para comprar

-ah, enana…tu si que sabes arruinar el momento…Auch! Enana agresiva-se quejo al sentir una patada en su pierna, si seguía así, no le hablaría de por vida-si te invite a salir, es porque yo pagare-comenzó a caminar, así que muévete, que falta un lugar al que quiero llevarte

Para empezar no le había invitado, solo le dijo que se preparara para salir, y no le pregunto si quería o no y para rematar la ofendía, eso ya era mucho descaro, pero que mas le podía hacer estaba en un lugar totalmente desconocido para ella, y solo el conocía

Bajaron de la torre y Rukia por ultima vez le hecho un vistazo a la hermosa arquitectura

-a veces lo que mas sencillo se ve, es lo mas precioso que existe-le dijo el peli naranjo al notar como observaba la torre, eso le había dado una especie de escalofrío, se le estaba insinuando?

No pudo decirle nada porque el chico comenzó a caminar y quedarse atrás no era una opción, tomaron un taxi y al llegar a su destino le dijo al taxista que los esperara o algo así logro entender, miro que estaban en el mismo lugar donde la había llevado Ogichi. Que planeaba? Dejarla en ridículo de nuevo?

-Rukia, puedes comprar todo lo que Ogichi se negó a comprarte el día que me hicieron su "encantadora" broma y espero que…-pero no logro terminar su frase ya que la chica había salido corriendo a una tienda rosada con raro dibujo que no pudo distinguir desde esa distancia

Camino tranquilamente hacia la tienda en realidad estaba dudando en entrar a ese lugar tan…tan…femenino, pero no dudo en salir corriendo al escuchar un grito de Rukia, pero al entrar por la puerta se quedo mas pálido que una cebolla o mas que su abogado.

Observo detenidamente el terrible lugar, aparte de rosado estaba lleno del mismo conejo blanco ese tal… _"chapa, no! choca, no! Chicle…ah! Lo que sea!" _el caso era como estar como en el mundo de los infantiles, por eso había gritando la morena? "_no, claro que no_" se contesto así mismo con una gotita en la sien al ver a la chica saltando como el mismo conejo por todos lados con sus ojos mas brillantes que la luna

En cierta parte la situación no era tan mala, pudo descubrir la faceta infantil de la chica amargada aunque un poco retorcida por el maldito conejo pero que le iba hacer?

-Ichigo, cómprame este peluche de Chappy-"_Chappy_" recordó el nombre del bendito conejo

-no-negó, ni loco gastaba su dinero en esa cosa, lo que provoco en la chica cierto enojo

-pero tu me dijiste que me comprarías lo que Ogichi no quiso comprarme-se quejo

-pues con mucha razón se quejo

-eres un insensible que no comprende la ternura y la belleza de algo

Eso molesto al muchacho-crees que esta cosa-tomando un conejito con su mano y mostrándoselo a la chica-es tierno?-lo apretó tanto que se escucho una pequeña y melosa voz

_Te romperé un brazo, pyon!_

Eso hizo palidecer de nuevo al muchacho, aparte de horrendos, eran diabólicos; por otro lado la chica grito mas fuerte al escuchar al peluche, podía hablar tan solo apretarle la barriga

-Ichigo, cómprame ese!-sacando al chico de sus pensamientos

-ni loco, menos si esta cosa habla, mejor ve a otra tienda y compras otra cosa-dijo mientras ponía al conejito en el estante

-no! Yo quiero eso, si no es eso no quiero nada-parecía una niña pequeña, haciendo puchero

-bueno, entonces no tenemos nada que hacer, volvamos al hotel, tenemos que preparar todo para irnos-lo dijo como si nada

La chica se quedo atónita, primero le dice que compre todo lo que ella quiera y ahora le dice que no a lo que ella en verdad quería "_claro, porque no lo había meditado bien, había conseguido que le dirigiera la palabra" _eso era todo lo que el quería, pero que tenia que esperar de un hombre, ellos solo conseguían todo lo que querían de las mujeres y cuando ya no las necesitaban le daban la espalda como el lo estaba haciendo, le decían si para luego decirle no, le decían bien para luego decirle mal…era un desgraciado

-Ichigo…-dijo en voz entre cortada, pero su jefe logro escuchar a lo que se volteo, poniendo atención a la chica con su rostro ensombrecido por su cabello-TE ODIO!-le grito delante de todos para salir corriendo al taxi que los esperaba

Por una extraña razón al escucharla gritar esa palabra, sintió como un inmenso dolor se le formaba en el pecho, se lo había gritado en serio? Se lo había gritado porque no le había comprado el conejo? Pero de que lo había herido, lo había herido. Y lo único fue regresar a cierto lugar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, Rukia estaba incomoda sola en el taxi, Ichigo estaba tardando demasiado, sin embargo que lo esperara no significaba que aun no estaba molesta con el. Luego logro divisar de reojo que el chic se acercaba y hablaba con el taxista y le daba unas llaves y abría la cajuela trasera, no entendía el porque, pero no le pediría explicaciones

Entro al taxi, y en todo el transcurso fueron en un silencio absoluto, llegaron al hotel e Ichigo pago, la chica camino hacia el ascensor seguida de su jefe, subieron y prepararon las pocas cosas que habían sacado de las maletas

Su vuelo, de nuevo salía de noche y llegarían tarde y cansados, pero que le harían, trabajo es trabajo, y era el único decente que pudo conseguir.

Aun en la habitación seguían con ese silencio que los incomodaba, solo que nadie quería demostrarlo, hasta que la chica escucho unos pasos que se acercaban a ella y una presencia escalofriante a sus espaldas y pego un brinco al escuchar…

_Te quiero mucho, pyon!_

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con Ichigo sosteniendo con una mano el pequeño conejo blanco y con una cara sonrojada

-lo siento, pensé que diría te romperé la cabeza o algo, pero salio eso-a decir verdad si lo había esperado, pero sintió su cara arder al escuchar lo que el conejo había dicho-espero que con esto ya no me odies-dijo por lo bajo

-yo no te odio Ichigo, yo te quiero mucho!-dijo abalanzándose encima del peli naranjo, estaba demasiado contenta, por fin tendría a Chappy el conejo en sus manos, su primer y parlante Chappy el conejo, hasta que sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y ahí reacciono, estaba abrazando a Ichigo y le había dicho "te quiero"

No sabia que hacer, no se podía mover, si soltaba el agarre lo vería a los ojos, pero tenia que arriesgarse, no había otra opción, se retiro suavemente de su jefe esperando que la mirara a los, ojos pero eso nunca llego

El muchacho al sentir que se alejaba de él, camino hacia sus maletas para terminar y por fin irse de Paris, Francia; en verdad ese lugar le estaba afectando en demasía

-bien Rukia, espero que estés feliz con tu…-pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver como la chica abrazaba tanto cariño al conejo, en verdad tanto lo añoraba. Estaba comenzando a creer que la chica no había tenido infancia, porque, para reaccionar así por un simple peluche…

.

.

.

Terminaron de empacar, entregaron las llaves de las habitaciones en recepción y salieron del lugar para tomar un taxi directo al aeropuerto, Ichigo miraba por las ventanas los lugares por el cual pasaban y Rukia no tenía ojos sino, solo para Chappy

Llegaron al aeropuerto y entraron, se sentaron en una de las bancas del lugar a esperar el llamado de la salida de su vuelo, los minutos transcurrían y se mantenían en un silencio que no era incomodo, ya que ambos estaban cansados

En lo único que pensaba Ichigo, era que no tomaría los vuelos en la noche, llegar cansado a su puesto de trabajo no es nada positivo en la vida de un ser humano

-Rukia-dijo llamando la atención de la morena-mañana tendremos el día libre, es obvio que llegaremos exhaustos del viaje-a lo que la chica no renegó, su jefe tenia toda la razón, estaba hecha polvo

-por cierto…que paso con Shirosaki-pregunto la morena

-regreso ayer, dijo que no le gustaba este lugar…que era muy empalagoso

Escucharon el anuncio del vuelo, y se dispusieron a caminar, entraron al avión y Rukia comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, actitud que fue notoria para el peli naranjo, a lo que lo llevaba a pensar "_esconde tu mano derecha!"_

Al despegar el avión, Rukia sostuvo con fuerza el asiento, mientras que su compañero se lamentaba por la silla, después de unos minutos, como si fuera un deja vu, sintió a la morena recostarse en su hombro, de nuevo lo usaba como almohada, pero no la quiso mover, era una de las pocas veces que la chica se acercaba a él sin tenerle miedo, y como hizo la ultima vez, se recostó en ella, se miraba tan tierna con ese bendito conejo e las manos, parecía una inocente niña, sabia que le daría dolor de cuello por dormir de un lado…pero valdría la pena

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hola! De verdad si que me tarde en publicar, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy**

**En el siguiente capitulo:_ frente a frente con el pasado_**

**No…! El anime de Bleach termina este martes, pero nos queda el manga…pero no es lo mismo! Pero no importa somos fan del Ichiruki y veremos en movimiento o no a nuestra amada pareja y a todo el elenco también**

**Nos vemos**

**Si les gusto me dejan un reviews si…?**

**Que viva el Ichiruki…!**


	7. Frente a frente con el pasado

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **caroone, Pureheart01, karume, kusajishi-chiru, Nemesis2012, kiaru87, Akisa, Anahis, temahina12**: hola! (T-T) como sabrán hoy terminó Bleach wawawawa no pensé que terminaría el capitulo de hoy en mi estado de depresión, pero aquí esta, el final de bleach tuvo su Ichiruki a máxima potencia y eso es lo que cuenta, y esperaremos el manga como verdaderos fan que somos

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**Frente a frente con el pasado**

Después de regresar a Japón, casi a media noche, tuvieron su día libre y como consejo de Hisana, Rukia no pudo ir a visitar a su sobrina Naoko, y se la pasó dormida todo el día abrazada de Chappy, a excepción del almuerzo y la cena que le preparo su nana Unohana.

Por su lado Ichigo, revisaba en su cuarto unos documentos e informes de las estadísticas de venta de la empresa que le había pedido a Ishida, estaba con una grandes ojeras ya que no había dormido nada, por pensar en la carita de ángel de Rukia dormida a su lado.

-Ichigo-dijo su mama abriendo la puerta-deberías dormir, hoy es tu día libre

-lo se mama, pero no puedo ten…

-Ichigo, soy tu mama, tienes que obedecerme-fingió estar molesta

-esta bien, solo terminare esto y me voy a dormir-dijo firmando y sellando unos papeles, para luego guardarlos en uno de los cajones de su escritorio

Se fue a tomar una ducha y luego su pantalón negro de dormir y una camisa manga larga blanca, aun se preguntaba porque no había decidido llevar esa camisa, en lugar de dormir con Rukia con su torso desnudo; pero igual a la chica la impresiono de varia maneras, así que había ganado un punto mas con ella a parte del conejo, que apostaría cualquier cosa a que estaría acostada con el conejo en brazos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente del largo descanso…

Estaba furioso, no paraba de dar vueltas en su oficina y peor, había mucho que trabajar, se sentaba se volvía a parar de su silla, mientras era observado por su gerente de mercadeo con una gotita en la sien

-oye Kurosaki, deja de moverte que harás un hueco en el piso

-y que quieres que haga! Son más de las 8:00am y Rukia que no aparece-decía desesperado

-estas preocupado porque temes que le paso algo o porque llegara tarde-le cuestiono, en realidad no había pensado en ninguna de las dos, pero al pensar que le paso algo en la calle lo estaba desesperando mas

-tienes razón debió pasarle algo!-decía mientras salía de su oficina, pero Ishida se interpuso en la puerta

-espera Kurosaki! Esperemos un poco mas, tal vez solo se le hizo tarde

-que! Estas loco o que! Esperas que me quede aquí, mientras ella pudo haber tenido accidente!-ya no aguantaba mas, si no salía por la puerta salía por la ventana, no importaba a cuantos pisos estaban

-si te sigues comportando así, creerá que tienes interés en ella y no en su profesión, te creerá un pervertido acosador-en eso se hizo un click en la mente del chico, tenia razón su tonto gerente de mercadeo, en el viaje ella lo había visto con temor, como quien ve a un violador o algo por el estilo

-esta bien, esperare un poco mas…pero si ella no llega ambos iremos a su casa a averiguar que paso-caminaba hacia su escritorio

-sabes donde vive?-dijo con una ceja arqueada

-no pero en sus documentos personales aparece su dirección-no podía evitar estar preocupado por la enana, algo le daba un mal presentimiento, no sabia porque, pero desde la mañana lo tenia; y tampoco entendía porque se preocupaba tanto por su secretaria

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no…!- se escucho un grito desgarrador por toda Karakura-voy tarde, tarde, tarde, tardísimo…

-Rukia Ten cuidado en bajar las escaleras!-dijo Unohana al ver un tropezón de la chica

-lo siento nana seré mas cuidadosa para la próxima-abrió la puerta de su casa pero fue detenida por la voz de su nana

-mi niña, no te iras sin que comas tu desayuno

-lo siento pero no tengo tiem…

-Rukia! Ven de inmediato a desayunar, tu jefe debe comprender que debes comer-la chica no pudo reclamarle, no debía y no podía, después de todo se preocupaba por ella

Tomo su desayuno fingiendo que comía moderadamente, sin embargo estaba apunto de ahogarse por atragantarse, a lo que su nana se volteo a verla y ella saludándola con la mano y con la boca llena de comida fingiendo estar bien, terminando de comer bebió de un solo trago su café y se despidió de su nana.

Al llegar a la parada del auto bus, espero más o menos unos 30 minutos al que el medio de transporte llegara, al subir pago su pasaje y paso directo a su asiento sin dejar que el conductor le dijera un montón de tontas perversiones de su belleza.

La chica estaba con los nervios de punto era su primera vez de trabajo que llegaría tarde y su jefe debía estar furioso, ya se imaginaba las cejas unidas en una sola de Ichigo, bajo del autobús con su segundo tropezón del día por correr, al tratar de cruzar la calle un auto casi la atropella y por fin entro al edificio encontrándose con la señorita de recepción

-hola Inoue, lamento llegar tarde-dijo agitadamente

-oh! No se preocupe señorita Kuchiki, el joven Kurosaki…bueno, esta un poco molesto-dijo con una sonrisa y una gotita en la sien mientras le entregaba unos papeles-esto es lo que tienes que hacer, el joven Kurosaki tiene una copia

-me imagino, le avisas que ya llegue-a lo que la chica de grandes atributos asintió

La morena corrió hacia el ascensor, presiono el botón con el numero de piso y espero hasta que volvieran abrir las puertas, después de eso se acomodo en el escritorio y comenzó a adelantar su trabajo.

.

.

.

-lo siento, pero no puede pasar-decía Inoue-si no tiene una cita no puede hablar con el presidente de la empresa

-no necesito avisar mi llegada y menos una cita, el vasto lorde debe de estar preparado para todo-decía un hombre de cabello castaño y una imponente sonrisa, cruzo la recepción directo a la oficina de Ichigo Kurosaki, tomo el ascensor y al salir de él, se encontró algo que le enarco mas la sonrisa, observo una morena en la computadora tecleando a toda la velocidad

Por su parte la morena aun no notaba la presencia del intruso, estaba demasiada preocupada en terminar a tiempo todos los documentos hasta que sintió un escalofrío seguido de una voz que ella consideraba de ultratumba

-que pequeño es el mundo no crees-dijo su peor pesadilla frente a ella

Al escucharlo no pudo evitar parase de la silla, abrió los ojos en par y su azul-violeta se tornaron oscuros, comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío, se le había formado un gran nudo en la garganta

-que pasa, Rukia Ukitake, no te da gusto verme después de 12 años

-Aiz…-trato de decir, pero se detuvo al ver como caminaba hacia a ella

-que pasa, me tienes miedo-a lo que no tuvo respuesta-no deberías, sabes que te ves horrible con esa cara? Porque no sonríes…aquella vez tu hermana sonreía encantadoramente

Sabia que quería decir con eso, tenia ganas de arrojarle todo lo que había sobre el escritorio pero no podía, su cuerpo ya no respondía, ya había llegado hasta pared, mientras que ese hombre estaba apunto de cruzar el escritorio, sentía como una opresión en el corazón en el pecho estaba apunto de asfixiarla

Solo sentía como algo húmedo resbalaba por sus mejillas, estaba llorando sin que ella lo quisiera, era tanto el terror que su cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo? Era de esperarse, ese hombre a centímetros de ella estaba ahí por solo una cosa…el quería…

-Rukia!-grito azotando la puerta Ichigo quien era, supuestamente sostenido por Ishida

-vasto lorde…-dijo llamando la atención de el peli naranjo, quien ni siquiera había notado su presencia

-Aizen Sousuke…que se supone que hace usted aquí-pregunto molesto

-vine hablar sobre la fusión, todavía…

-se que su propuesta todavía esta en pie, y le deje muy claro en Francia que no tengo ningún interés y me hace el favor y se retira de aquí-especulo-si quiere hablar conmigo lo haré, pero con una fecha programada, mientras no

-esta bien, iré con la señorita de recepción y espero que luego no cambie las fechas-se daba la vuelta para luego mirar a la morena-nos veremos pronto…Rukia-y salio

Eso dejo extrañado a ambos chicos ahí presente, de donde conocía la enana a ese raro, se giro el escritorio y se puso frente a ella

-oye enana, de donde conoces a Aizen?-pero no tuvo respuesta, a lo que lo llevo a tomarla de los hombro-oye…

-No!...no me toques-grito, empujando bruscamente

-pero que te pas…-se detuvo al verla detenidamente, estaba pálida y estaba llorando-Rukia que…

-no te me acerques-gritaba con cara de terror, tratando de hallar salida después de la pared

-Rukia soy yo Ichigo!-dijo abrazándola queriendo tranquilizarla

-no me toques! suéltame! No!-Era imposible de tenerla quieta, se movía demasiado y comenzaba a golpearlo por todos lados: pies, piernas y estomago, esquivaba los intentos de morderlo

-Rukia, cálmate

-NO! POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS DAÑO!-grito con todas sus fuerzas dejando de forrajear los agarres, mientras que el cuerpo del chico se tensaba al escuchar esas palabras llenas de desesperación-por…favor…no…-pero no escucho mas y lo único que sintió fue el peso ligero de la chica a la que abrazaba

-eh? Oye Rukia!-la chica se había desmayado- Ishida llama a los familiares de Rukia y diles que paso, yo me la llevare al hospital-el chico obedeció, tomando el teléfono que estaba en el escritorio mientras que Ichigo tomaba a Rukia en brazos, deseando que los ascensores no duraran tanto

Con suerte se abrieron las puertas y bajaron, todos lo que subían los miraban con extrañes y otros con preocupación, apresuro el paso y salio del edificio, dejando a una Inoue asustada al verlo salir con su compañera de trabajo en ese estado. La subió al auto y le puso el cinturón con dificultad debido al apresuramiento, él subió sin ponérselo y arranco

Al llegar al hospital, lo recibieron los enfermeros, preguntándole lo que había pasado y a como pudo logro decirles todo y se quedo de hielo al escuchar al doctor que la atendería decir a una de las enfermeras "intento de paro cardiaco", pensaba que solo había sido un desmayo común, pero no se imagino que fuera algo tan grave, de solo pensar que hubiera pasado si no llegaba al hospital a tiempo, si tenia otro intento de paro cardiaco la perdía para siempre y por extraña razón no le gustaba para nada esa idea

No supo cuantas horas habían pasado, ni siquiera en como estaba la empresa de conmocionada por todo lo que vieron, lo único que ocupaba su mente era en lo que había pasado con la enana; cuando abrió aquella puerta después de forrajear con los agarres de Ishida solo vio la silueta de la menuda chica pero al escuchar la voz de Aizen, sintió una ira que no supo porque, al escuchar con tanta familiaridad el nombre de la enana salir de su boca y al acercarse de ella y escuchar sus gritos de horror…considerando todo eso solo le dejaba una hipótesis…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se dispuso a tomar un café, estaba con sueño ya que solo había dormido unas pocas horas, y si quería estar al tanto de la salida del doctor tenia que estar despierto, pero unas voces lo detuvieron

-donde esta Rukia-decía una muchacha con una gran parecido a la morena

-usted es la misma señora que mire en el aeropuerto-a lo que asintió-me llamo Ichigo Kurosaki, soy el jefe de su hermana

-y como esta ella?

-aun no se, el doctor no ha salido, no se porque

-si eres solo su jefe, porque un estas aquí, Kurosaki-se escucho una tercera voz que transmitía orgullo y poder

-eso no te importa Byakuya, que sea su jefe no significa que no me preocupe por uno de mis trabajadores

-tan irrespetuoso como siempre, si fuera Ishida el desmayado…harías lo mismo?-dejando al chico son respuesta para defenderse, inclusive el mismo se hacia la misma pregunta, si fuera otra persona, estaría ahí? esperando respuesta en lugar de estar dirigiendo una de las empresas mas grades de Japón

-no es momento para pelear, mi hermana esta ahí adentro sufriendo un ataque-"_ataque…" _resonó por la mente del peli naranjo, esa señora podía darle muchas respuesta a sus dudas

-disculpe, se que no es el momento y lugar indicado pero necesito hacer unas preguntas-se coloco frente a ella con una mirada de decisión sin importarle lo que diría Byakuya

-ella no te contestara nada, su hermana esta grave y usted…

-espera Byakuya-le dijo dulcemente a su esposo-contestare las preguntas y tu quédate aquí, para saber noticias de Rukia-por una extraña razón Hisana sintió que responder a sus preguntas, ayudaría a Rukia en su estado

Caminaron hasta la cafetería donde se sentaron y el peli naranjo logro tomarse el café, tenia que pensar muy bien como formular sus preguntas y no sonar como un verdadero chismoso

-hace unos minutos usted dijo que Rukia tuvo un ataque, a que se refería? y antes de que me conteste, todo esto es relacionado con Aizen Sousuke-haciendo que Hisana se le dilataran los ojos, no sabia que el jefe de Rukia supiera mas de la cuenta y si menciono a Aizen era porque…

-Aizen se encuentra en la ciudad!-pregunto con exasperación

-si, hoy se presento en la empresa y es…

-le hizo daño a Rukia-interrumpió, haciendo realidad la hipótesis de Ichigo

-no le hizo daño, afortunadamente llegue en el momento en que estaba cerca de ella, pero eso me da a entender que el problema de Rukia esta relacionado con este hombre y le pido que me diga que es lo que tiene que ver

-lo siento, pero eso no lo puedo decir, solo Rukia puede contar esa historia, si es que ella quiere-dijo cabizbaja

-esta claro que ella no me lo dirá, por favor, necesito saber que es lo que tiene que ver Rukia con Aizen-dijo mostrando sus orbes cafés llenos de decisión

Hisana estaba entre decirle o no, por una parte estaba Rukia que se molestaría con ella, pero ese muchacho que la miraba de esa manera le daba confianza, a simple vista se ve un buen hombre

-porque se preocupa tanto por ella-si respondía como debía, le contaría todo

Se hizo un silencio largo-no se, lo único que siento es que quiero protegerla, verla en ese estado de miedo, con lagrimas en sus ojos, me hacen sentir culpable por no impedirlo y no hacer nada-recordando todas los gritos de la morena

Silencio…

-con eso es suficiente-sonreía-le contare todo lo que paso, respecto a Aizen Sousuke…

_C o n t i n u a r a . . ._

**No…! Termino el anime de Bleach! Queda el manga…pero no es lo mismo! (TT-TT) aquí esta el capitulo de hoy, espero que les halla gustado.**

**En el siguiente capitulo: _en el pasado_**

**Que viva el Ichiruki! **

**Si les gusto el capitulo**

**Me dejan un reviews…si?**

**Nos vemos (TT-TT)/**


	8. En el pasado

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Nemesis2012****, Akisa, LOLA, ****Pureheart01****, ****Caroone****, ****Anahis****, yeckie****: **gracias por sus Reviews, y si he de decir que Bleach no termina, investigue y solo es un paro, gracias a los cielos (- . -) y no, Aizen no violo a Rukia, lo mato si lo hace…y si sus maldiciones mataran, créanme que Aizen estaría a millones de metros sobre la tierra, en fin espero que el capitulo de hoy sea de su agrado

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**En el pasado**

Ichigo estaba atento a lo que Hisana le diría, estaba pensando lo peor sobre Rukia y Aizen, pero prefería escuchar toda la historia

-hace unos…12 años, Rukia y yo fuimos hijas de Jushiro Ukitake, y nuestra madre…pues nunca la conocimos, cuando nací solo podía ver su sombra y 6 años después nació Rukia, después que mama murió en un accidente, papa cargo con todo el peso de la empresa de cosméticos-Ichigo se quedo en blanco al escuchar la palabra "empresa de cosméticos"-al pasar eso, papa contrato una institutriz

**Flash back**

**-**que no es así!-gritaba una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos dorados, dando un golpe en la cabeza de una Hisana de 16 años con una larga regla-una señorita tiene buena ortografía, esto-mostrando una hoja con la caligrafía de la chica-es un horror en la literatura, no tienes sangría, no tienes margen y no acentúas

-lo siento señora yoruichi, yo…-se recogía en la silla

-tu solo te lamentas, deja de pedir disculpas, eso no lo hace una señorita de alta categoría-golpeándola de nuevo

Mientras tanto, detrás de la puerta estaba una niña muy parecida a la chica anterior, escuchando los gritos, los golpes y las disculpas de su hermana, pensando que después seria su turno y sufriendo por el dolor de su hermana.

Horas mas tarde, Hisana, una muchacha de cabellos negro, cabello corto hasta los hombros con mirada dulce y humilde salía del cuarto de clases, poro al abrir la puerta se topo con sus hermana pegada a la puerta con su carita llena de miedo

-Rukia-susurro suavemente-no debería de estar aquí, si la institutriz yoruichi te encuentra aquí se molestara contigo ven-le extendió la mano-levántate y vamos a tomar un jugo de manzana…

-la señorita Kuchiki no se va a ningún lado-dijo una tercera voz, asustando a la pequeña Rukia-ya que la señorita esta presente y puntual a su horario de clases, es momento de empezar…entre en este instante señorita-mostrando la silla y la mesa donde se sentaría

Rukia, una niña pequeña de cabellos idénticos al de su hermana, con ojos azul-violeta, entro dudosamente al cuarto temiendo de la escalofriante maestra y niñera que había conseguido su padre, por su fama de ser la mejor de todo Japón

-el día de hoy practicaremos, como usar los cubiertos-le mostró a la niña el montón de tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos de todo tamaños

Momentos mas tarde yoruichi comenzó a explicarle el como y en que momento se debían usar cada uno de los cubiertos, al escuchar tantos procedimientos la niña se mareo, estaba entrando en pavor, no entendía nada y sabia lo que le esperaba

-has de cuenta que tienes una ensalada, que cubiertos usarías-le dijo seguido de un golpe en las manos de Rukia-mal! En las ensaladas no se usan cucharas!

Así paso la tarde llena de regaños y golpes, la niña harta y adolorida de tanto, intento esquivar el ultimo golpe de regla…error, al girar su carita la regla le rozo violentamente la mejilla, causándole un corte

-ah!-grito de dolor

-niña idiota! No puedo creer que seas una niña con un padre millonario

-Rukia-entro Hisana por la puerta corriendo hacia su hermana menor al ver su cortadura-como se atrevió a lastimarla, esta no es manera correcta de tra…

-tu no me das ordenes de cómo tratarlas, si digo que es la manera correcta es porque lo es-dijo-además su padre no les creerá si les cuenta, ustedes son unas niñas mal educadas-dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y salía por la puerta-volveré mañana-y salio

-Rukia, estas bien?-susurro

-si…porque es tan mala-le pregunto, Hisana sabia muy bien el porque de su amarga personalidad pero tratarla con ella a esa edad, seria un tema que no comprendería

-a veces el amor causa grandes heridas, que algunos no se dignan a cerrar-le dijo solamente (Palabras sabias dichas por mi XD)

**Final flash back**

Ichigo estaba más que con la boca abierta, todo eso pasaba Rukia en su infancia, era de esperarse que ella tomara esa actitud, sin embargo no le convencía que solo esa razón fuera su gran miedo

-pero eso no es todo cierto…

-en realidad no…los problemas comienzan aquí-se hizo silencio-esa noche Rukia y yo estábamos en el comedor esperando a papa para cenar, sin embargo eso nunca paso-dijo, para ver al peli naranjo cambiar su cara de serenidad a una de preocupación-a la mañana siguiente, casi a las 10:00am un policía toco a la mansión y nos dio la terrible noticia…nuestro papa había sido degollado en un callejón-terminando con un semblante de tristeza y dejando a Ichigo imaginar el sufrimiento de la enana, espero todo menos esa grave y terrible noticia

**Flash back**

-papa! Papito no te vallas!-lloraba Rukia al ver el entierro de su padre detenida por Hisana

-Rukia, cariño cálmate, papa esta en un mejor lugar-trataba de tranquilizarla pero era imposible

-NO! YO QUIERO A MI PAPA!-grito a todo pulmón mientras dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo y sacar todo su sufrimiento por medio del llanto

Después que todos terminaron de dar su pésame a Hisana, Rukia estaba a los pies de la tumba de su padre, tenía sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, sentía mucho sueño, estaba cansada de tanto desahogarse.

-Rukia-la llamo tocando su hombro-es momento de irnos a casa, las empleadas deben de estar preocupadas por nosotras

Después de meditarlo, la niña se digno a levantarse y caminar, subieron al auto de su casa que las esperaban en la entrada del cementerio y se dirigieron a su hogar…

Al bajar del auto, a Hisana se le dilataron los ojos al ver como todas las cosas de su hogar estaban afuera, muebles, guardarropas, comedor, cama…todo, mientras que Rukia asimilaba la idea de estar todas sus cosas afuera de la casa su de su cuarto

-Hisana y Rukia Ukitake-le llamo una tercera voz que no le agrado a Hisana-ustedes deben de ser las encantadoras hijas de Jushiro, mi nombre es Aizen Sousuke-se presento tomando la mano derecha de Hisana para besarla, al sentir el roce la chica retiro bruscamente la mano-mmm...agresiva, me encanta-ganándose una fría mirada de las presentes

-porque nuestras cosas están afuera-pregunto la mayor

-al parecer su padre no les había contado, pero el me debía mas de lo que es el valor de esta casa, un dinero de la fusión de empresas en la que acordamos y no cumplió; al parecer no había escrito testamento y eso me daba el poder de reclamar esta casa y algunas de sus propiedades como parte del pago

-eso no es cierto, nuestro padre no debía nada esa es solo una calum…

-te equivocas belleza, nunca te pusiste a pensar el porque su padre regresaba mas tarde de lo de costumbre-dejando a Hisana sin habla y excusa para defender el orgullo de su difunto padre-pero no se preocupen, ambas pueden vivir aquí conmigo y mis acompañantes, nosotros no tenemos ningún inconveniente

Eso la puso a pensar, le estaban despojando de todos sus bienes por el simple hecho de no existir un testamento, no servia el hecho de ser hijas del dueño…? Pero así era sociedad y se tenían que cumplir sus leyes, pero, eso no quería decir que se quedarían con ese desconocido, tenia que velar por la seguridad de su hermana, era todo lo que le quedaba

-lo siento, pero no estamos interesadas preferimos…

-vivir en la calle en lugar de su casa, eso es una decisión muy vaga, a su padre no les gustaría…

-usted no sabe lo que nuestro padre querría, así que con su permiso, dijo al tomar de la mano a su hermana que no entendía nada, y caminar hacia unos cajones y buscar unas maletas y meter ropa y sabanas, para luego salir de ahí…el hogar que nunca volverían a ver, sentir, oler y vivir

Tras caminar por las calles sin rumbo fijo, a Hisana no se le hacia confiable pedir posada en la casa de un desconocido, pero quedarse en la calle a dormir era mas peligroso, la noche estaba cayendo y el frío que hacia le daba un miedo terrorífico

-Rukia hay…-pero no continuo, al ver la cara pálida de su hermana con la vista fija a sus espaldas

Después de eso sintió como su boca era tapada con una mano y su hermana era arrastrada por una sombra hacia un callejón que estaba a unos pasos, en sus intentos de soltarse, Hisana logro morderlo y soltarse del agarre

-maldita zorra!-grito, tomándola del cabello-no que tan agresiva maldita!

-Grimmjow…no la maltrates, la mujer se disfruta mejor si esta en buen estado-se escucho una voz, que la chica logro reconocer

-si señor Aizen

-Kaname, Gin…creo que comenzare con la niña y luego con ella-señalando a Hisana, esta al escuchar eso temió lo peor, estaban en un callejón oscuro, de noche acorraladas por cuatro tipos solo hablaba de una cosa

-no! No lo haga! Por favor se lo suplico a mi hermanita no le haga nada-respiro profundo-haga lo que quiera conmigo pero a mi hermanita déjela ir

-tierna hasta el final, digna de una mujer virgen, eso me encanta-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona-esta bien, disfrutare de ti, luego veré que hago con tu "hermanita", con esto ya habrán pagado casi la mitad de la deuda

Después de eso sintió como era despojada de su ropa y era manoseada por ese hombre para después sentir un terrible dolor en su vientre…

**Final flash back**

Ichigo estaba que no se lo podía creer, estaba mas que perplejo y pendejo, escuchar eso ultimo no le cabía en la cabeza, una mujer como Hisana…fue violada a tan poca edad y de la forma mas ruin y despiadada, eso significaba que el miedo que le tiene Rukia a Aizen es porque ese mal nacido…

-maldito!-grito con todas sus fuerzas golpeando la mesa de la cafetería, dispuesto a levantarse, buscarlo y romperle la cara hasta matarlo si es posible-ese imbecil pagara por desgraciarle la vida a Rukia!

-espera! El no la toco en ningún momento!-recalco, relajando al peli naranjo para sentarse de nuevo

-entonces porque…

-aun no he terminado…esa noche, Rukia presencio todo, cuando terminaron-decía en casi sollozo, los esfuerzos que hacia por no llorar se estaban debilitando-Aizen prometió regresar por Rukia para hacerla su mujer

-ese…-no aguantaba mas, la única forma de calmar su ira era apretar los puños, eso no bastaba, deseaba ponerlos en la cara de ese repugnante ser-con razón el viejo de mi papa, me advirtió de la debilidad de Aizen por las mujeres jóvenes

-yo estaba demasiado lastimada y Rukia pidió ayuda, encontrándose con Unohana Retsu, una doctora que me ayudo y nos permitió vivir con ella y criarnos como sus propias hijas, pero después de se día…-dijo soltando en llanto-Rukia mi hermanita pequeña no volvió a sonreír…no volví a ver sus ojos brillar llenos de vida

Ichigo se levanto y poso su mano en su hombro en señal de tranquilizarla, llamo a un mesero para traerle un vaso de agua, que no dudo en llegar, después de haber bebido el agua el peli naranjo espero a que se reestabilizara

-semanas después, Rukia comenzaba a tener pesadillas de eso días tan terrible, que un día tuvo un intento de paro cardiaco, y nuestra nana al revisarle, diagnostico que su corazón estaba muy débil, los bombeos fuertes de sangre lo golpeaban demasiado

-en pocas palabras Rukia padece del corazón-dijo Ichigo con la mirada gacha

-exacto…al día siguiente Rukia me dijo que odiaba a los hombres-llamando la atención del chico-me dijo que solo usaban a las mujeres para su placer y engrandecer su orgullo, es por eso que no le gusta que ningún hombre se le acerque y menos que ese hombre sea Aizen

Ahora Ichigo comprendía porque la enana se había aterrorizado al verlo cerca de ella, ahora entendía porque lloraba. Se sentía un idiota, había pensado que la chica lo había rechazado, que era rara por esos rasgos infantiles, pero era porque en realidad no tuvo una infancia como el y que tenia miedo de la cercanía; se sentía un reverendo estupido, el rey de los estupidos, pero había una duda que lo carcomía

-si ella odia a los hombres…porque acepto el apellido de Byakuya?

-es algo un poco complicado…digamos que admira mucho su forma de ser-le dijo con una tímida sonrisa

**Flash back**

Era una mañana soleada que transmitía un aura de paz, en una habitación muy cómoda de color lila bajo, una niña de cabellos negros abría sus grandes ojos azul-violetas con pesadez en una gran cama de madera e sabanas de lana y almohadas de algodón.

Se dispuso a bajar a la cocina, donde su nana y su hermana estaban desayunando, sin embargo algo llamo la atención de la niña, su hermana estaba muy bien vestía con una traje de ejecutiva, cosa que la incomodo.

-hermanita, donde vas así vestida-señaló

Hisana no sabia como decirle el porque, sabia como se pondría, pero decirle una mentira seria peor

-Rukia…nana, no puede mantenernos a las dos con su salario-silencio-así que iré a buscar trabajo para…ayudarle-no recibió respuesta de su hermana, solo observaba su expresión pasiva, pero el silencio siempre trae consigo uno u otra reacción negativa

-QUE! No puedes hacer eso, que tal si te pasa algo-corrió hacia la puerta interponiéndose en ella-no dejare que salgas de aquí

-Rukia! Ya basta-grito molesta-no me pasara nada, si sigo aquí encerrada no ayudare en nada, seré inservible y además, el que saliera a trabajar llegaría en algún momento-dijo tomando su bolso al lado de la silla del comedor-pórtate bien con la nana, deséame suerte-y como sino costara nada, quito a Rukia de la puerta-nos vemos luego-y cerro la puerta

-3…2…1-contó la chica afuera recostada a la puerta, y escucho un gran llanto que provenía de la casa, sabia que, en cuanto saliera de ahí su hermanita comenzaría a llorar, pero que le haría…

Su nana la había recomendado a una empresa de textiles, talvez ahí encontraba trabajo, había sido recomendada eso era mucho o eso era lo que creía. Al tomar el auto bus, pasaron minutos para que llegara a su destino, al bajar se encontró con un edificio que era igual al de la foto que nana, antes que despertara Rukia, le había entregado, se sorprendió al ver tan gran arquitectura, en la foto se veía más pequeña.

Se disponía a entrar cuando se de tubo en seco, veía a las personas caminar por un lugar que daba vueltas… "_esa es la puerta?" _pensó, al ver algo de vidrio girando, por donde las personas pasaban. Si esa era la puerta, aunque algo extraña, tenia que pasar de una u otra forma.

Al acercarse a ella dispuesta a pasar, se alejo rápidamente al notar que uno de los párales la golpearía "_cálmate Hisana, solo es una puerta que da vueltas" _tomo las agallas, corrió e intento cruzar la puerta pero unos párales la empujaron y lo único que hizo fue cerrar los ojos y apretarlos, esperando el golpe…pero nunca llego, solamente sintió un agarre en su cintura, que la hico voltear hacia atrás encontrándose el rostro de un hombre mas serio que un limón, estaba tan cerca que se perdió en los ojos del hombre que la había salvado de una caída talvez dolorosa, hasta que recordó que estaba en un lugar publica y cómplice de las miradas de los que pasaban por el lugar.

-lo…lo siento…yo…yo gracias-apenada se soltó del agarre corriendo hacia la señorita de recepción. Que extraña sensación había sentido, tener el rostro de aquel atractivo hombre la había puesto muy nerviosa incluso la había hecho tartamudear…eh? "_a…atractivo?" _ante ese extraño pensamiento no duro en sonrojarse mientras que la de recepción la miraba con una gotita en la sien

-este…señorita tiene una cita o algo-le pregunto, sacándola de sus pensamientos

-eh? Si…si! Este…tengo una cita con el jefe de la empresa, la señora Unohana me recomendó y pues…usted sabe-"_por todos los cielos, Hisana cálmate! Además, cualquiera que le pasara esto, estaría en mis mismas condiciones…creo"_

La señorita de recepción entendió humildemente a lo que la morena se refería, y se dispuso a revisar en la computadora la hora de su cita entre otras cosas. Mientras tanto Hisana estaba con la mirada gacha de la vergüenza, seguida de un extraño escalofrío a sus espaldas, que la hizo voltearse chocando su mirada con el hombre que hace unos minutos le había ayudado, fue tanta la impresión que se volteo de nuevo apretando los ojos mas roja que un tomate

-disculpe señorita-le dijo la mujer-puede pasar-la mujer le dijo el piso y numero de puerta, Hisana comprendió todo menos lo de tomar el ascensor

-disculpe…que es un ascensor?-le dijo apenada, la pregunta tomo desprevenida a la recepcionista, a decir verdad la había sorprendido

-es ese de ahí-le señalo-presione el botón de ahí y espere a que se habrán las puertas, cuando entre estará un tablero con botones con números, busque el piso que le di y las puertas se cerraran, en la parte de arriba estará un panel de los pisos en los que ira parando y abriendo las puertas, cuando vea el piso que le toca salga y ya-le dijo sonriente

-oh! Muchas gracias y lamento mucho las molestias-dijo corriendo hacia lo que seria su próximo reto, solo que esperaba que estaba vez no intentara tirarla al suelo y que un hombre guapo la salvara, toco el botón que la muchacha le había indicado, después de unos minutos un sonido de campana la asusto seguido de que las puestas se abrieran, no había nadie adentro lo que la asusto mas, sino había nadie, como haría si se equivocaba? o peor aun…si se perdía

Con los nervios de punta busco el numero del piso hasta que lo encontró, lo presiono y las puertas se cerraron, estuvo atenta de los pisos que pasaba y nadie que se dignaba a subir, de nuevo escucho el sonido de la campana y cuando se dio cuenta estaba en el piso que la muchacha le había dicho, al salir del ascensor busco la puerta y giro la perilla, al abrirla se encontró con otra habitación con una muchacha, trabajando en computadora, se acerco a ella dispuesta a preguntarle si era el lugar correcto

-disculpe-dijo llamando la atención de la muchacha, era de cuerpo delgado cabello negro corto con dos extensiones blancas y de mirada agresiva-esta es la oficina del jefe de la empresa?

-así es, me llamo Soi Fon y usted debe ser la señorita que el jefe esta esperando…puede pasar

-gracias y me llamo Hisana es un gusto en conocerla-le dedico una sonrisa, dejando extrañada a la otra chica. Se acerco a la puerta respirando aire lo más que pudo, giro la perrilla de la puerta y la habría dejando a luz el rostro del que podría ser su jefe, sin embargo no se esperaba lo que sus ojos estaban viendo en ese momento

Se quedo helada viendo el rostro de aquel hombre viendo unos papeles, se quedo con la perilla en la mano y con sus ojos bien abiertos, tenia que ser un sueño, pegar la cabeza con la puerta era una buena opción para despertar. Lo iba a hacer pero no pudo cuando el hombre despego la mirada de aquellos papeles para fijarlos hacia ella

-no piensa entrar, o quiere estar ahí parada?-le dijo, su voz era muy fuerte y tosca con un toque de elegancia, aun al decir esas palabras sus rostro llena de seriedad no se alteraba ni un poquito

-eh? N…no- soltó la puerta y se digno a sentarse frente a él, para después estar en un absoluto silencio, él revisando los papeles y ella más nerviosa que nunca

-seré directo, tienes 16 años, demasiado joven, llegaste hasta secundaria, porque crees que puedes trabajar aquí?-le dijo mirándola los ojos

-bueno, no tendré mucha experiencia, pero aprendo rápido y necesito el trabajo, pondré todo mi empeño en lo que me ordenen hacer-dijo de manera segura y con una dulce sonrisa-además tengo una hermanita menor que cuidar-dijo con nostalgia, sorprendiendo al hombre frente a ella

-esta bien, no puedo darle un empleo de gran categoría en la empresa, sin embargo, la empresa es muy atareada así que será la asistente de mi secretaria tendrá una pequeña oficina que esta al lado de la señoría que encontró afuera, eso si esta de acuerdo con…

-si lo estoy-interrumpió con ojos soñadores, dejando impactado al hombre-no sabe cuanto se lo agradezco, cuando empiezo?

-puede…empezar mañana, por cierto disculpe mi mala educación-dijo mientras se levantaba-me llamo Byakuya Kuchiki-le extendió la mano

La chica se quedo sin palabras, se le había olvidado presentarse y por lo que tenia entendido la presentación es muy importante en una entrevista de trabajo, miro muy bien al hombre que le extendía la mano, era guapo, de cabellera larga y negra con tres extraños mechones en su frente

-yo…bueno…Hisana...Uki…Ukitake!-grito desesperada, a lo que el hombre le miro extrañado y no por la manera extraña de presentarse sino por su apellido, él fue uno de los primeros en enterarse del asesinado de Jushiro Ukitake

-usted que era del señor Ukitake-le pregunto así no más

-Yo…bueno…era su hija-dijo con mera tristeza, decirle eso a un desconocido le hacia mucho daño

El moreno se dio cuenta del oscurecimiento de la mirada soñadora de la muchacha frente a el, eso le hizo sentir culpable, tenia que aceptar que esa vez se paso de frío, había pasado meses desde la muerte de su padre y se había enterado que Aizen Sousuke las había dejado en la calle

-bien, mañana estaré puntual a las 7:00am, nos vemos Byakuya-le dijo al salir, dejándolo perplejo, era la tercera ves que le hablaba con mucha confianza, pensamiento que lo hizo sonreír ( ¬¬ vaya…)

Al salir de la oficina del jefe de su jefa, saludo a la chica, asustándola al ver la gran sonrisa con la que salio de la oficina, era la primera persona que salía de ahí con un semblante que no fuera de ira, miedo o tristeza.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la cuadra de su casa pudo divisar un pequeño cuerpo sentado en las gradas de la puerta, no era necesario ser listo para adivinar quien era y al acercarse a su hogar todas sus pensamientos se hicieron verdad, era Rukia, con las rodillas recogidas y su mirada fija al suelo. Sabia que la encontraría así, por eso había pasado por un lugar especial, para comprar un obsequio que no le podía negar

-Rukia que haces aquí, sabes que a la nana no le gusta que estés mucho tiempo afuera-le dijo agachándose a su altura y tocando su frente con un dedo

-que te importa-le dijo quitando la mano de su hermana, asustando a la muchacha

-Rukia, no seas malcriada-fingiendo molestia, causando que a la niña se le vidriaran los ojos-oh vaya Rukia no estoy molesta era una broma…anda levántate te traigo una sorpresa-mientras la cargaba le mostraba un pequeño bote color rosa que la pequeña puedo distinguir

-helado de fresa!- comenzó a gritar, Hisana sabia muy bien que todo lo que llevara o estuviera hecho de fresa le sacaba una gran sonrisa

Al entrar a la casa con la niña en brazos, sintió una aroma exquisito, definitivamente tenia que ser el almuerzo, dejo a la pequeña Rukia en la mesa con el helado y una cuchara de plástico comiendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-regresaste temprano mi niña-le dijo Unohana al percatarse de la presencia de la muchacha

-si y con una gran noticia-silencia-conseguí el trabajo!-grito abrazando a su nana quien sonreía al igual que ella, sin embargo eran escuchadas por una pequeña sombra escondida detrás de la puerta con su mirada oscura

.

.

.

"_lo bueno se va rápido_" pensaba la chica de mirada dulce, observando con pereza el montículo de papeles frente a ella, tenia hasta el medio día para revisarlo y sellarlos, y pensar que era la mitad de lo que Soi Fon hacia…en menos de 4 horas.

Llevaba la mitad de la mitad y ya se sentía cansada, definitivamente trabajar a su edad era difícil, ya se imaginaba trabajando hasta que tuviera arrugas y un bastón, sacudió su cabeza negando esos raros pensamientos y se dispuso a trabajar; no se podía quejar, tenia un oficina, era pequeña pero acogedora, con aire acondicionado y con una ventana de vidrio con vista a las afueras.

Al terminar todo los papeles se los entrego a Soi fon quien ya había terminado, tenia que aceptar que le sorprendió la velocidad de su jefa, comenzó a pensar que nunca seria como ella, aparte que era muy bonita y profesional, ella nunca estaría a su nivel.

Al regresar a su pequeña oficina sin nada que hacer, se dejo caer en el escritorio café con cajones a los lados y se recostó sobre el tratando de descansar los ojos

-es hora del almuerzo-le oyó decir a su jefa

-si, gracias-había estado trabajando tanto, que había perdido la noción del tiempo, abrió uno de los cajones y saco el almuerzo que le había preparado su nana, sonrío al recordar como todos lo que entraban al ascensor e incluso su jefa la miraban extraño con su almuerzo en la mano

Al salir de su pequeña oficina, se percato que estaba sola, así que dispuesta a bajar a la cafetería de la empresa, escucho el sonido de unos cajones "_creí estar sola" _pensó, para luego darse cuenta que el sonido que había escuchado provenía de la oficina del presidente de la empresa. Sin ningún problema y tranquilamente abrió la puerta y miro que aquel hombre estaba con una laptop y unos papeles en mano

-Usted no almuerza-le dijo llamando la atención del aludido

-Que hace aquí? No le enseñaron a tocar-le dijo al ver a la muchacha sentada frente a el con "algo" en las manos

-para ser sincera si…pero no de la mejor manera-recordando los goles de reglas de su institutriz

-lo siento, al parecer sus recuerdo la ponen melancólica, pero aun así soy su superior y para la próxima le agradecería que tocara antes de entrar-le dijo mientras cerraba su laptop-que se le ofrece?

-ya le dije…porque no almuerza?-notando como el rostro del hombre se sorprendía, ya se estaba volviendo manía poner esa cara así que no pudo evitar-porque cada vez que le digo algo se pone así?

El moreno no supo como contestar la última pregunta- yo no almuerzo, tengo muchas co…

-eso no es bueno!-le interrumpió-sabia que no comer los tres tiempos le hace daño a la salud, por ejemplo se vuelve puros huesos, la igual que yo, mire-mostrando los pequeños brazos blancos y delicados, y estirando el cuello de su camisa para mostrar su clavícula, poniendo nervioso al hombre

-seria tan amable de no seguir mostrando su cuerpo-le dijo, haciendo sonrojar a la muchacha, su intención no era hacer eso, sino convencerlo de almorzar.

Se quedaron en un pequeño silencio, hasta que hizo lo que iba hacer desde un principio. Abrió la pequeña bolsa y descubrió un reciente que se dedico a destapar, tomo un plato que llevaba en la bolsa y comenzó a poner comida en ella

-tome-le ofreció el plato de comida con una sonrisa

El moreno solo observo a la muchacha y a la comida-porque…

-sabia que mi nana exageraría con la comida así que traje conmigo un plato para compartirlo con…bueno-que diría amigas? Era su primer día, incluso era diferente a ella en todos los sentidos-el caso es que lo quería compartir y como no tiene dinero para almorzar

Eso hirió el orgullo del moreno, era la primera vez que alguien le decía que no tenia dinero, acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba frente al presidente de esa gran empresa y entre otras

-le pasa algo, señor Kuchiki-no recibió respuesta, lo único fue como tomo el plato y comenzó a comer, así se la pasaron hasta que por fin uno de los dos rompió el hielo

-por cierto, tu no eres puros huesos…tu cuerpo es muy bonito-le dijo, para transformar el rostro de la chica en un tomate

Así pasaron los días, por alguna extraña razón se le hizo costumbre a Byakuya no almorzar para comer con aquella muchacha y Hisana ya se le hacia costumbre ponerse roja por los comentarios del jefe de su jefa. Sin embargo, con el tiempo comenzaron los rumores de un supuesto amorío entre la chica y el moreno, pero era desapercibido por ambos; hasta que un día pasó algo muy raro pero lindo.

-buenos días señorita Soi Fon-le dijo sonriente, a lo que la muchacha le respondió del mismo gesto

Busco sus llaves en el bolso y al introducirla, se dio cuenta que estaba abierta, eso le pareció muy extraño, al entrar pego un respingo al notar algo sobre su escritorio era…

-un ramo de flores de cerezo-de donde habían salido, eso no lo sabía lo más sorprendente era que no era temporada de cerezos, pero no pudo evitar sonreír a tal gesto

Pasaron semanas y los pequeños y extraños ramos de cerezo aparecían en su escritorio, almorzaba con Byakuya pero mas sonriente que nunca, que fue muy notorio para el moreno formándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Hasta que un día su jefa le había dicho que tendría que llegar mas temprano a que tenia mas trabajo que hacer debido a que se había disparado la venta de todo los productos.

Llego a la empresa con un atavismo de pereza y sueño, saludo a la de recepción, subió al ascensor y saludo a su jefa quien le entrego mas papeles de lo de costumbre, entro a la oficina que sabia que como siempre estaría abierta, con lo que no contó fue encontrar al moreno justo enfrente de ella

-Ah!-grito del susto, tirando al suelo el millar de papeles, asustando al descubierto-jefe de mi jefa, que hace aquí y…-pero no pudo continuar al ver que ocultaba algo detrás de el-que tiene detrás

-nada-y se fue mas rápido que la luz, pero la muchacha no se había quedado conformado con esa respuesta hasta que noto algo rosa en el escritorio, había un pétalo de cerezo, eso lea hizo sentir un poco mal ante lo que estaba pensando por su mente

.

.

.

No sabia si sentirse alegre o triste, estaba pensando en no ir a almorzar con el…pero el no sabia que lo había descubierto…o si? Mejor iría a almorzar con el disimulando que no sabia nada y asusto arreglado y así fue

Camino con una sonrisa totalmente fingida y abrió la puerta, pero su sonrisa se esfumo al no ver al moreno, esta vez si sabia como sentirse…triste

Se fue a su oficina y guardo su almuerzo, se le había quitado el apetito y continúo revisando los papeles que tenia por montón hasta que sintió una tibia mano tocando su mejilla

-llorar no te sienta bien-le dijo una voz que no esperaba escuchar "_un momento! Dijo llorar? Estoy llorando…"_ y confirmo su pensamiento al ver los papeles con algunas partes húmedas-lo siento no era mi intención…arruinar los papeles yo…iré…

-tranquila, no le estoy regañando-le dijo, dirigiendo por primer vez la mirada al moreno, estaba mirándola de manera tierna, esos ojos grises siempre causaban en ella algo extraño en su pecho y siempre la ponían nerviosa

-porque…-dijo con voz ahogada

El moreno sabia muy bien a que se refería, había ignorado la idea de ser descubierto pero al parecer se había equivocado, esa mujer frente a el le sorprendía demasiado, era mas astuta que el, lo que no entendía era porque lloraba

-los hombres enamorados siempre le reglan flores a sus amadas-fue lo único para que la chica comenzara a sudar frío, había escuchado bien?

Se levanto de la silla y se alejo de el, lo que él le había dicho no era correcto y menos para el, ella era diferente muy diferente a las mujeres a las que conoce, ella era de bajo nivel, era pobre, sencilla y ella no podía darle algo que cualquier "amada" como le dijo él, podría darle a su amado

-usted esta equivocado…ah…! Esto paso tan rápido, como es que usted, no lo entiendo-con cada palabra se desesperaba más, eso no le podía estar pasando

-el amor viene cuando uno ni siquiera se lo espera-le dijo acercándose a ella

-que! No! Esta escuchando sus palabras, me esta declarando su amor!

-si, y le pido que se case conmigo…-mas que una pregunta sonó como una suplica

-no esto ya es demasiado, usted no lo entiende-dijo mientras se dejaba ganar por las lagrimas-yo…yo no soy digna de usted…usted no sabe…yo…soy impura-confeso con su carita inundada en lagrimas, causando que el moreno frunciera el ceño

-que me esta queriendo decir

-yo…no…yo no soy virgen…fui vio…violada hace unos…meses

Bam!

Se escucho en todo el piso, el moreno había golpeado el escritorio a puño limpio, asustando de muerte a la muchacha y deteniendo su llanto

-quien?-fue lo único que le dijo, en ese momento sabia a que se refería, la pregunta era, si seria correcto decirle quien fue

-A…-dudo-Aizen Sousuke-ese nombre le resonó en la mente al moreno, mientras guardaba entre sus brazos a la sensible muchacha

-no importa…aun así mi amor por ti persiste-causando que la chica llorara mas fuerte con una tenue sonrisa

.

.

.

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Esa misma noche

-NO! No lo acepto! Ese hombre no entrara aquí-decía con un gran bate de béisbol la pequeña Rukia, con actitud desesperada frente a la puerta

-hija cálmate y devuélveme ese bate-le decía gentilmente su nana

-Rukia por favor, obedece a nuestra nana-decía mas que preocupada, sabia que Rukia se desesperaría pero nunca pensó que hasta ese punto

Toc! Toc! Se escucha la puerta

-prepárate para tu muerte maldito…-dijo mientras ella misma abría la puerta y al ver la sombra del hombre, hizo un movimiento del bate y saz!

Tanto como Hisana y Unohana apretaron los ojos, pero el gran estruendo no se escucho, a lo que abrieron los ojos y miraron como el moreno tenia el bate en las manos

-Hisana me dijo que eras agresiva, pero no tanto-le dijo serenamente

-maldito, no dejare que abuses de mi hermana, solo la quieres para usarla como objeto sexual, como ya no es virgen y…-pero no continuo al sentir una mano encima de su cabeza

-para tener 10 años, dices palabras muy fuertes-le dijo con su semblante sereno-pero yo amo a tu hermana, y aunque ya no tenga su inocencia, la amo más que a mi vida y eso no cambiara nunca jamás, y en cuando al que la desgracio-dijo mientras retornaba-me encargare de eliminarlo con mis propias manos

Después de que la pequeña escuchara esas palabras un brillo en sus ojos se hizo presente, cosa que noto el moreno mostrando una sonrisa al ver el brillo de admiración en los ojos de la pequeña agresiva

**Final flash back**

-y así fue como conocí a Byakuya y Rukia tomo una extraña admiración por él-dijo con su hermosa y dulce sonrisa

Ichigo estaba entre estar con la boca abierta o morirse de la risa, no sabia que Byakuya de joven tenia su romanticismo

-cuantos años tenia Byakuya en ese entonces-pregunto el chico con intenciones de burlarse de su gran amigo y camarada

-tenia 20 años…porque?

-no más curiosidad-dijo con sonrisa maléfica

Pero esa sonrisa se le borro al pensar en que paso desapercibido…como Unohana siendo una doctora de una clínica pequeña, conocía aun gran empresario como Byakuya

-Hisa…-trato de preguntar el peli naranjo

-Hisana, Rukia ya esta estable-interrumpió Byakuya apareciendo a las espaldas de Ichigo

Al escuchar eso, ambos se pararon bruscamente de las sillas y se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba la morena, dejando a Byakuya, quien miraba al peli naranjo, sabia que Hisana le había contado todo.

Al llegar la morena estaba dormida, Hisana se sentó cerca de ella mientras acomodaba el mechón rebelde de la frente, mientras que Ichigo la miraba intensamente, ya no estaba pálida, su piel blanca y pura había regresado, todas la palabras de la Kuchiki mayor resonaban en su cabeza y no pudo evitar tomar la mano derecha de la chica, sentirla y luego besarla

-Rukia…te haré olvidar todo tu sufrimiento-susurro-lo prometo

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Wow! esta vez si que me supere, este capitulo si que me salio largo, espero que esto recompense mi tiempo sin actualizar, ujujuju Ichigo ya sabe la verdad y de que manera**

**En el siguiente capitulo:_ confía en mi_**

**Si les gusto el capitulo**

**Me dejan un Reviews…si?**

**Que viva el Ichiruki!**

**Y que vivan los chappys y las fresas**

**Nos vemos (^^)/**


	9. Confia en mi

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a**: ****Pureheart01****, ****Nemesis2012****, ****Caroone****, Akisa, rukia Kurosaki, ****Anahis****, ****ichi-kia-chan****, ****Rukia Kurosaki-Chan**, **esmeraldaxx200:** hola! Gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz (T-T) al final explicare el porque de mi retraso, pero, como he leído algunos quieren que Aizen muera si es así, pueden votar si, si o no. Y lo de Byakuya…si lo se, estuvo de lo mas tierno (*3*)

No digo mas y pues disfruten el capitulo…

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**Confía en mí**

Ese día en la tarde, se llevaron a Rukia a casa después de haber despertado, el doctor le había recetado tres días de reposo, Ichigo por atraparte se había retirado minutos después deque la morena abriera los ojos, se fue sin haberle dirigido la palabra.

De camino a casa, mientras manejaba su auto, comenzó a analizar la situación y en como remediarla, aun no le salía de la mente como Byakuya y Unohana se conocían, y porque de una manera tan sencilla una señora sola alberga en su casa a dos perfectas desconocida y el porque Byakuya no ha movido cartas en el asunto, si Aizen esta en Francia

Cuando llego a su hogar salio del auto directo al cuarto de su padre quien le debía muchas explicaciones, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrándose con…nada

"_maldito viejo vago"_ después de ese lindo pensamiento se escucho un estornudo que provenía del piso de abajo, el muchacho salio corriendo encontrándolo en la cocina comiendo una gran rebanada de pastel, se suponía que estaba en reposo y lo encontraba así!

-oye viejo, deberías estar en cama-dijo serenamente para sentarse frente a su padre

-ni loco! Soy un hombre fuerte que puede soportar hasta una montaña-dejando de comer y hacer piruetas por toda la cocina

-ya viejo, deja de hacer eso que te romperás la columna y créeme que no volveré al hospital-termino de decir para llamar la atención de su padre

-que quieres decir?-volviendo a su lugar anterior

-Rukia se puso mal y…espera! Quiero que me digas algo!-grito-tu sabia que Rukia era hija de Jushiro Ukitake?

El hombre se quedo pensando, talvez no debería decirle todo, o talvez si, tenía que pensar en la reacción de su hijo, se veía muy tenso primero seria relajarlo un poco

-oh! Ahora que lo recuerdo-dijo de repente asustando al chico-no te había visto desde que volviste del viaje, al menos dime que paso allá en Paris-le dijo en todo pícaro

"_que esta tratando de insinuar" _pensó, por alguna "extraña" razón ya sabia a que se refería, pero si decía que lo había intentado y que no lo consiguió, tendría que vivir con las burlas de su abogado y de su padre

-al menos dime que en nueve meses seré abuelo-dijo fingiendo extrema tristeza

-no! Además Rukia no qui…-pero se detuvo al darse cuenta lo que diría y palideció al ver la cara de su padre en forma de burla

-si…! Masaki! Seremos abuelo-decía mientras corría por toda la casa hasta llegar a la sala y abrasar un póster gigante de su esposa

"_A veces me pregunto porque yo mismo no he quitado ese póster"_-oye, porque tienes esa cosa, teniendo a mama

Isshin coloco la vista en su hijo, para frente a el con la mirada seria y sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se separo del póster y camino posicionándose frente a él

-Hijo, alguna vez te has enamorado?-esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al muchacho, qué le diría?-o mejor dicho…que sientes por la señorita Kuchiki-ese tono de voz de su padre no le gustaba, el no era de llamar a las personas por su apellido cuando siempre las llamaba por su nombre

-yo…-qué sentía por la morena? Cuando la miro por primera vez en aquel callejón le había atraído de una manera descabellada, cuando la conoció en la empresa se intereso demasiado en ella, la preocupación que había pasado por ella ese día, y la ira que aun siente al pensar que aquel desgraciado la convierta en su mujer a la fuerza, le hacia hervir la sangre-no me cambies el tema-dijo al saber que si seguía hablando de ese tema comenzaría a desesperarse, en pocas palabras estaba comenzando a creer que estaba…-dime si sabias que Ukitake era el padre de la esposa de Byakuya y Rukia

Su padre sabía que su hijo no aceptaría la verdad, sabia que en esos momentos estaba confundido y que su cabeza hueca no le ayudaría en nada, sonrío para sus adentro, su querido hijo ya estaba sufriendo los ataques del amor y por primera vez él perdería, bueno le contaría todo…aunque lo confundiera más

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Era de mañana, y en cuarto con la ventana abierta la luz del sol entraba, regalándole un pequeño sentir calido en el rostro de cierta morena. Al sentir en pequeño toque la chica abrió los ojos pesadamente, no sabia que había pasado, ni donde estaba hasta que sintió una pequeña molestia en su pecho sentía como si le hubiera aplastado las costillas, y dirigió la mirada a su alrededor, notando que estaba en su cuarto

-oh! Ya despertaste mi niña-escucho a su nana entrando a la habitación

-nana, que paso conmigo?

Su nana guardo silencio no quería contarle y menos si no recordaba nada, si la alteraba podía sufrir otro ataque-mira mi niña, te traje el desayuno-mostrando un pequeño envase lleno de frutas en cortes

La chica lo tomo con cierta dudes, su nana le había evadido el tema cosa que no le agradaba nada, observo como su nana se retiraba de la habitación y la dejaba sola, cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta soltó un gran suspiro, y trato de terminar su desayuno pero algo la detuvo, se quedo mirando la ensalada de frutas los rojizos trozos de fresa, eso le hizo recordar a su jefe y como arte de magia las imágenes del día anterior se hicieron presentes en su cabeza.

Recordó la mirada llena de preocupación de Ichigo, la imágenes de ella alejándolo y luego el abrazo protector que le había dado, la hacia sentir tan bien, como si algo calido y hermoso se reuniera en su corazón. Pero luego recordó el motivo de su situación…Aizen, el solo recordar ese nombre la hacia estremecer, aunque ese día tenia que llegar no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo o peor aun, defenderse, pero quedarse ahí no le ayudaría en nada, tenia que despejar su mente para saber que hacer.

Salto de la cama directo al baño, luego salio y saco una camisa lila y una falda larga negra, se vistió y salio de la habitación hacia su trabajo, no habia dado ninguna explicación y menos un permiso, bajo las escaleras pero antes de salir por la puerta una voz la detuvo

-mi niña no puedes salir-le dijo su nana preocupada, la chica entendía su preocupación

-lo se, pero tengo que ir a trabajar mi jefe…

-tu jefe dijo que podías tomar el día libre, a si que…porque no pasamos el día juntas-mostrando una sonrisa

Rukia sonrío tímidamente soltando la manija de la puerta, cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que no jugaba con su nana, si se lo hubiera propuesto algunos días atrás de seguro le diría que seria muy infantil de su parte considerando su edad, pero por una extraña razón se sentía con menos peso encima de ella…peso que desconocía, pero habia desaparecido haciéndola mas alegre, mas viva

-claro!

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

En la oficina de Ichigo

-entonces esa es la propuesta para el próximo producto-terminaba de decir un chico de anteojos a su jefe peli naranjo, aunque este, estaba con su mano apoyada en su rostro con vista a la ventana-Oye Ichigo, estas mirando la ventana como un idiota

-sabes, tengo pensado despedir a Rukia-dijo ignorando el insulto y para sorpresa de su amigo-si esta aquí, es probable que Aizen venga a buscarla-se levanto de su escritorio para colocarse frente a la ventana y mirar las nubes en el cielo con una triste mirada

Su amigo solo lo veía, al parecer la situación habia puesto consternado a su jefe, y tomar la decisión que habia tomado era ridícula, solo pensaba en la causa pero no en las consecuencias.

-dime Kurosaki, estas escuchándote?-captando la mirada del peli naranja-Rukia llego aquí por necesidad de trabajo, si la despides…no has pensado que andaría por las calles buscando otro, y en el transcurso de ello, sea atacada por Aizen…dime has considerado eso?

Ichigo solo abrió los ojos en par ante tales palabras, había tomado soluciones desesperadas en tiempos que no lo eran, sabe cuando la morena lo perdonaría si hubiese cometido ese grave error, peor aun, lo odiaría de por vida

-y bien Kurosaki? Pretendes alejar a Kuchiki de tu lado y de tu protección, para dejarla en la boca del lobo-Ichigo bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro tras su cabello naranja, mientras que el moreno se ajustaba los lentes, odiaba tocar el punto sensible de su amigo pero era la única forma de hacer que las neuronas le funcionaran

Silencio

-cállate cuatro ojos, no me gusta que me regañes y menos cuando tienes razón-dijo mostrando su rostro con una sonrisa a medio lado, al parecer su amigo había dicho una palabra clave que tendría que arreglar con la morena

"_alejarla de su lado y de su protección"_

Se alejo de ventana rumbo a su silla y tomo su saco y camino hacia la puerta de su oficina pasando al lado de su compañero, pero antes de abrirla se detuvo

-oye! Ocúpate de la empresa mientras no estoy

-que…! Estas loco que podría hacer yo!

-yo que se, tu eres el intelectual, sabrás que hacer y…gracias-abrió y salio por la puerta

Lo escucho y no lo creía, el gran Ichigo Kurosaki le había dado las gracias "_maldita sea lo hubiese grabado"_ y ante ese lamento, se sentó en la silla de su jefe a ver que haría

.

.

.

Llegó al estacionamiento, subió al auto y se dispuso a conducir; a medio camino se acordó de algo que tenia que hacer, al llegar a un semáforo en rojo aprovecho para colocarse las manos libre de su celular eh hizo la llamada

_-hola!-_se escucho en la línea

-mmm...hola-dijo con desgano-tengo un trabajo para ti y no me puedes fallar-poniendo en marcha el auto

_-entonces habla, para que soy bueno?_

-necesito que investigues acerca de una persona

_-vaya! al parecer te gusta meterte en la vida de los demás…quien es el afortunado?_

No hubo respuesta, el chico se quedo pensativo mientras miraba la carretera

-_oye? Te comió la lengua el ratón "vasto lorde"_

_-_retiro lo dicho…quiero que investigues a dos personas-ignoro

_-vaya…esto se pone interesante…_

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Estaba tendida en el pequeño sofá café de la sala, había jugado con su nana juegos de mesa e incluso a las escondidas, pero estaba muy cansada, tenia que admitirlo, su nana tenia mas resistencia que ella, y era vergonzoso para ella a su edad.

-mi niña, que te parece si preparamos ese pay de fresa y crema que tanto te gusta

En eso la chica olvido lo cansada que estaba y salto del sofá corriendo a la cocina, escuchar la palabra fresa con crema le levantaba el animo

Unohana se dirigió a la cocina, Rukia ya tenia el molde redondo donde hornearían el pay, pero Unohana recordó algo…no había ni fresas, ni crema y menos harina

-que pasa nana?-pregunto la morena al ver que la señora se colocaba un abrigo

-iré…-pero el sonido de la puerta la interrumpió y al abrir la puerta se topo con una cabellera naranja

El muchacho pego un respingo al ser recibido tan rápido, pero al notar que lo había recibido Unohana solo frunció en ceño, y no porque no le agradara la señora, sino que tenia sus sospechas de ella

Esta a su vez se puso nerviosa por la extraña mirada del muchacho, aunque ya lo conocía…demasiado se diría

-nana que suce…-pero no continuo al ver a su jefe parado en la puerta de su casa

-oh! Mira el joven Kurosaki vino a verte mi niña y ya que esta aquí, puede ir al súper mercado a comprar lo que nos falta-y salio de la casa

Ichigo solo siguió con la mirada que recorrió la mujer mayor hacia su auto y arrancaba "_como sabe quien soy?" _y con esa pregunta se acumulaba otra de los misterios de esa señora, a su lista

-piensas quedarte ahí?-le saco de sus pensamientos la dulce voz de la persona que ha invadido sus pensamiento todo ese día, ante eso no evito embozar un sonrisa

Tenia que aceptar que ella, parte de su mama, le conseguía una sonrisa en su rostro fruncido y aun mas cuando ella ponía esa cara de incrédula cuando no comprendía nada…igual como lo hacia en ese momento

Al pasar, miro dentro de la casa, era pequeña y Rukia dentro parecía una bella muñequita, le indico que se sentara en uno de los sofás, y la chica se sentó

Habían pasado minutos y el Kurosaki no se dignaba a hablar, y la morena comenzaba a desesperarse e incluso la estaba poniendo nerviosa, no tenia nada mas que hacer que solo mirarla?

-muy bien! Ya basta de miraditas! Ahora mismo me dices que haces aquí!-se levanto de la silla señalándolo

-Rukia que tienes que ver con Aizen Sousuke?-dijo sin rodeos, ya sabia la verdad, pero quería escuchar la historia de la boca de ella

La morena se quedo helada, esa pregunta le había tomado por sorpresa. Su cuerpo se puso tenso y fijo su mirada al piso, era sorprendente como una simple pregunta derrumbaba su alegre día

-no te importa-fue lo único que le contesto, esa respuesta lo molesto

-créeme que me importa mas de lo que te imaginas-no sabia porque esa frase le había salido de su boca, pero era lo que le salía del corazón, y poco a poco estaba comprendiendo su situación.

Por otro lado la chica estaba anonadada, le había impresionado demasiado las palabras de su jefe, por una extraña razón la habían hecho sentir bien, pero luego sintió una punzada en el corazón, que le hizo sentir ira

-con que derecho vienes aquí, a mi casa y meterte en mi vida privada!-el chico ante el gran tono de voz se asusto pero a la vez se preocupo, no sabia que se pondría en ese estado, pero que mas podría hacer, ella sola no podía seguir con esa carga, y tenia que superarlo y él le ayudaría cueste lo que cueste

-tu…tu…eres solo un hombre…que te debería importar-las palabras entrecortadas lo enfurecieron, ya no mas

-que tiene que ver el que sea hombre!

-que mas? Un incomprensible, que no escucha lo que le dicen, hacen lo que se les pega la gana sin escuchar las palabras de las mujeres, son unos insensibles, que fingen con tal de conseguir lo que quieren y si no lo consiguen por las buenas lo consiguen por las…

-lo dices porque violaron a tu hermana frente a tus ojos!-exploto, a la morena se le dilataron los ojos, casi cae al suelo por lo débil que sentía sus piernas…como el sabia eso? No había sido capaz de…?

Splash! Ichigo simplemente sintió un ardor en su mejilla, Rukia fue tan rápida que no pudo notar cuando se acerco para darle reverenda cachetada, le había golpeado tan fuerte que repicaba y podía asegurar que la zona golpeada estaba roja

-vete de mi casa…!-le grito Rukia cabizbaja y lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas-de ahora en adelante dejo de trabajar para ti-susurro

Al escuchar a la morena algo hizo click! En la cabeza del peli naranja, había llegado ahí con el objetivo de demostrarle que no todos eran iguales

-ni creas que renunciaras así como así- dijo por lo bajo, lo suficiente para que lo escuchara y se quedara perpleja

-que…?

-ni creas que te iras de mi lado así como así, porque estas muy equivocada Rukia Kuchiki, ni creas que te dejare en bandeja de plata a Aizen porque te juro que no te lo perdonare-

Tales palabras la dejaron tensa, nunca se imagino que alguien le dijese eso y menos de su jefe. Este al ver que no pronunciaba nada se acerco a ella y la tomo de los hombro y la abrazo, haciendo que la chica se asustara y comenzara a forcejear

-no…

-No Rukia, no te soltare, no te perdonare que me impidas protegerte-le dijo acurrucando su rostro en su cuello suave y con aroma de fresas, tal aroma activo su instinto y no pudo evitar besarlo, ante ese tacto la chica pego un salto

-pero que… espera…-no lo detenía por temerle, sino que con cada beso que depositaba sentía algo extraño en su cuerpo, la estaba debilitando

-dime Rukia…confías en mi-pregunto dejando su cuello para ver sus hermosos ojos, que lo vean con asombro-dime, me tienes miedo

La chica no encontraba palabras para responderle, sus ojos color ámbar la tenían hipnotizada, y la forma en que le hablaba tan…tan sensual, tenia que aceptarlo, su jefe era hombre que cualquier mujer desearía…pero ella, era una de esas mujeres? No, ella era diferente, ella tenía un pasado que nunca olvidaría y los hombres tenían mucho que ver en ello y él, era un hombre.

-crees que soy igual a los hombres que dañaron a tu hermana-la chica reacciono, parecía que le leía la mente-Rukia los hombres no somos iguales…

-eso no tienes como probarlo-dijo en voz ahorcada, estar abrazada a él, no le hacían pronunciar bien las palabras

-si lo tengo…dime…Byakuya-se detuvo al ver un brillo especial en los ojos de la chica, cosa que no le agrado, estaba celoso? Mejor evitaba la pregunta-se caso con tu hermana y te demostró que la amaba y tu lo aceptaste y por lo que veo sientes mucha admiración por el- No supo porque, pero en las palabras del chico noto un atavismo de enfado y molestia- y mi padre, te demostró el gran amor que siente por mi madre y créeme que no quiero explicarte en que formas-recordando las escenas de bienvenida, los saludos , las palabras de "cariño" y el bendito póster de la sala-Ahora Rukia…confías en mi?

Estaba entre las espada y la pared, como responder a una pregunta cuando no se tiene la respuesta? Si decía que no, mentiría y si decía si, su orgullo de mujer quedaría por el suelo

-n…no

-no que? No confías en mi- de nuevo se estaba molestando, de verdad que la enana era muy orgullosa-si no confías en mi, porque dejaste que te besara en Francia?-golpe bajo para la morena-porque cada vez que miras una fresa y estas cerca de mi, te sonrojas-un gancho a la izquierda-y porque aun sigues abrazada a mi sin poner resistencia-gancho a la derecha y noqueada; hasta en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que le decía, y tenia razón lo tenia rodeado con sus brazos

-yo…no se-dijo a la vez que se soltaba bruscamente, estaba mas confundida, las piernas le temblaban en cualquier momento se caería-pero eso no…-pero no siguió al sentir los labios del Kurosaki junto a los suyos

Iba a soltarse y estamparle otra cachetada pero él no la dejo, la abrazo presionándola contra su cuerpo, mientras seguía con su beso tierno y suave. Poco a poco la morena fue cediendo ante el beso, se sentía tan embriagante que no podía dejar de saborear los labios del naranjito, los sentía tan dulces como las fresas, y su nombre le quedaba tan bien

Pero por mala suerte los seres humanos necesitan aire, se tuvieron que separar, el chico pego su frente a la de la morena notando el sonrojo en sus mejillas, nunca se cansaría de verla así, tan linda, tan inocente. Por otro lado ella, esta hecha un mar de vergüenza, era el segundo beso y otra vez su jefe había sido el provocador de esas emociones

-Rukia…te amo-se le escaparon de los labios, la aludida solo pudo verlo a los ojos, iba a renegarle y decirle las palabras que siempre repetía, pero enmudeció al ver que sus ojos denotaban tanta sinceridad

El chico al no resistir su urgencia de tener los dulces labios de la morena acorto la distancia, juntando sus labios de manera posesiva; con una de sus manos busco sus rodillas hasta que las encontró y las subió, quedando la morena abrazada a su cuello. Ese gesto por parte del naranjito le hizo sonreír entre medio del beso, le hizo recordar los cuentos que le leía su hermana y su nana, esa parte donde el príncipe lleva cargando a su princesa, era como estarlo viviendo

Ichigo se de no a caminar con torpeza las escaleras, y no porque Rukia tuviera gran peso, era el temor de tropezar y caer con ella en brazos, seria muy peligroso y vergonzoso a la vez, besar, cargar y caminar a la vez no era tan fácil para él

Cuando llego al corredor abrió un poco los ojos averiguando cual seria la habitación de la morena, y no tardo mucho en averiguarlo al ver una puerta con dibujos del conejo extraño, abrió a la puerta entrando ala habitación, la cerro con una de sus pierna y deposito a la morena en el piso, terminando el beso

La morena aun seguía con la conmoción de los besos del muchacho, hasta que minutos mas tarde notó que estaba en su cuarto y eso conllevaba a algo…Ichigo quería…

-lo sabia tu querías…

-tener sexo contigo? Acostarme contigo?-interrumpió-no Rukia en eso te equivocas-dijo, tomándola de la cintura y apegándola a el- yo quiero hacer el amor contigo o no escuchaste bien lo que te dije haya abajo…yo te amo

_C o n t i n u a r a . . . _

**Waaaaa! Pensé que moriría, estuve tan fuera de los fics que me sorprende ver el muchas de las actualizaciones de las demás historias y de los reviews también y la razón…la pinché gripe (¬¬) pero bueno aquí esta la actualizaron (^^)**

**En el siguiente capitulo:_ no todos son iguales_**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy**

**Si es así me dejan un reviews…si?**

**Nos vemos pronto (^^)/**


	10. No todos son iguales

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Pureheart01****, esmeraldaxx200, ****Noriko X****, kiaru87, lala, Akisa, ****Caroone****, rukia Kurosaki, ****Anahis****, ****ichi-kia-chan****: **Hola, siento la demora jeje jeje (^^)¡ bueno tengo tres votos con la encuesta que Aizen muera, así que todavía sigue abierta y si quieren sugerir su forma de muerte también lo pueden hacer, me preguntaron que paso con la nana, hoy verán que paso con ella, y con lo del lemmon…no habrá…es broma jeje hoy también lo sabrán y sin mas que decir

…

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**No todos son iguales**

Después de tales palabras, observo como la morena lo miraba con los ojos fuera de orbita, sintió como quería separarse de él, y así lo hizo no quería alterarla más de lo que ya parecía estar.

La morena sin despegarla mirada del hombre que en esos momentos se le declaraba, camino hacia atrás, hasta que sintió un objeto chocando con sus piernas; era la cama, se dejo caer sobre ella, tapando su rostro con ambas manos, no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar "_Ichigo me ama?...será verdad?"_

-no! Debes de estar fingiendo amor, para conseguir…

-ya te lo dije Rukia, dime que sientes aquí?-tocando con su brazo derecho su pecho izquierdo, mientras se sentaba a su lado

La chica se quedo tensa, viendo el lugar donde se había tocado el chico, que sentía ahí? Se sentía extraña, sentía como algo helado recorría su cuerpo, como cada roce y mirada de él la ponía nerviosa, como su corazón le saldría del pecho…todo llegaba a una conclusión, pero estar segura de que es así? Si no la estaba engañando

Todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron al sentir los fuerte brazos de Ichigo rodeándola con tanta ternura, este a su vez le salio de adentro abrazarla al notar que se esforzaba demasiado por contestar esa simple pregunta para él y difícil para ella.

Era tan delicada y fina, como siempre vestía tan formal, una camisa de botones lila y una falda larga de pliegues color negro, no se quejaba de que llevara esas ropas, ya que no quería ojos "curiosos" mirándola, pero en su presencia podía llevar un poco menos de la tonelada de tela que se ponía encima

Rukia sentía como se estaba entumiendo en esa misma posición en la cama, estar sentada y alguien abrazándote por más de 5 minutos era frustrante, hasta que sintió movimiento por parte del muchacho, por fin se movía, lo único que espero fue que la comenzara a besar

Quería separarse su cabeza se lo dictaba, pero su corazón y cuerpo le decía que no, que lo dejara seguir y no paso mucho tiempo para sentir millones de mariposas revoloteando en su estomago

Ichigo al ver que no ponía resistencia alguna, comenzó a intensificar beso paso su lengua por los dulce y rosas labios de Rukia, para que ésta los abriera por impulso, y abriera los ojos de impacto al sentir la lengua de su jefe recorrer toda su boca. El chico comenzó a recostar el cuerpo de la menuda muchacha hasta quedar encima. Tenia pensado ir despacio pero cada vez le costaba al escuchar los leves gemidos que emitía la morena entre medio de sus besos.

La chica comenzó a seguirle los movimientos a peli naranjo, comenzando una pelea entre sus lenguas, las manos de Rukia se comenzaron a mover solas cumpliendo sus deseos de tocarlo, viajó por la amplia y bien formada espalda acariciándola una y otra vez. El Kurosaki no se quedo atrás, con una de sus manos recostó todo su peso y con la otra comenzó a acariciar las piernas largas y suaves que siempre quiso tocar, comenzó a subirle la falda lenta y tortuosamente para la morena y principalmente para él; su otro "yo" estaba despertando para controlarlo.

-ah!-gimió la morena al sentir la mano del chico cerca de sus bragas, sin saber que ese simple sonido fue suficiente para que él parara.

Tuvo que detenerse por unos minutos, tenía y debía ir despacio, pero la chica no se lo estaba dejando fácil; su carita sonrojada, su dulce aroma, sus caricias inocentes y sus preciosos gemidos estaban a punto de llevarlo a la locura

Se digno a continuar recorriendo su cintura, subiendo un poco más para encontrarse con unos pequeños tumultos, eso hermosos manjares que tanto ocultaba por sus cerradas y holgadas camisas.

Dirigió su mano hacia el primer botón desabrochándolo haciendo lo mismo con el segundo y los demás, hasta que por fin pudo abrir la camisa. Se separo de ella unos momentos para contemplar su pecho cubierto de un sostén de encaje blanco, subiendo y bajando. La morena estaba mas roja que una fresa, sentir la mirada de él, la hacia sentir nerviosa, así que volteo su mirada a un punto cualquiera de su cuarto

-eres una belleza…Rukia-susurro, haciéndola estremecer, dirigió su mirada hacia él.

Observo en cámara lenta, como se quitaba la camisa dejando a su vista aquel pecho bien formado que hace no muchos días había rozado, y no pudo evitar tocarlos olvidando que él peli naranjo la miraba embelesado. Se arregosto un poco a ella, levantándola de espalda, encontrando lo que quería, el broche del sostén.

Comenzó a forcejear con el broche, en esos momentos se preguntaba como las mujeres se ponían esa cosa tan complicada, pero unas pequeñas risas lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, dirigió su miradas hacia la dueña de esas dulces melodías…Rukia se estaba riendo de él, se estaba riendo de él porque no puede quitarle el sostén?

El chico no sabía si reprocharle por herir su orgullo o dejar que ella se burlara de él. Definitivamente la segunda, prefería hacerla sonreír, hacerla sentir bien, a que se sintiera insegura y sin confianza. La morena continuo en risas, hasta que se le escapo un gemido del susto, al sentir como le desabrochaba su sostén.

El muchacho estuvo a punto de quitárselo por completo, pero las manos de ella se lo impidieron, de forma instintiva la morena no quería que la viera casi desnuda. Él solo embozo una sonrisa tomándola de las muñecas suavemente, jalando y quitando el objeto que le limitaba ver los pechos de su amada. La morena estuvo apunto de cubrirse pero Ichigo la tomo de nuevo de las muñecas, mirando aquellos hermosos montículos de carne con un botón rosa en su cima. Al sentir la mirada intensa de él, dirigió su mirada hacia otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos.

Se acerco al rostro de la muchacha escuchando su respiración entrecortada

-eres preciosa…-susurro en su oído, haciendo que su respiración se pausara, y le dirigiera una mirada tierna de asombro

Al verla así, comenzó a besar sus labios bajando hasta su cuello níveo, succionando su blanquecina piel, pasando por su clavícula hasta llegar a lo que en realidad quería probar.

Comenzó besar uno de sus pechos e introdujo el botón rosa a su boca mordiéndolo y succionándolo suavemente, mientras que su mano libre masajeaba el otro. La morena enredo sus manos en la cabellera del chico suspirando. Dejo el ya mimado pecho, dirigiéndose al desatendido.

Detuvo su trabajo al sentir las pequeñas manos de la morena en el broche de su cinturón. La morena cada vez se apenaba de los extraños movimientos que hacia, observo como se ponía de rodillas y se quitaba el cinturón seguido del pantalón.

Rukia se puso más roja al poner su vista en cierto punto de Ichigo…un bulto que se notaba demasiado en sus ajustados boxers negro, y se sonrojo aun mas al subir la mirada topándose con los ojos ámbar llenos de pasión del dueño de "eso".

Se sintió extraño al ver la vista de su amada en esa parte de su cuerpo, se acerco a ella agraciando su mejilla sonrojada pasando por su cuello y clavícula, rozando levemente el comienzo de su pecho y las suaves curvas de cintura hasta llegar al botón de la falda que desabotono, bajándola suavemente acariciando a su vez sus largas piernas.

De nuevo tomo posesión de sus labios, acariciando sus pechos y su vientre hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde pudo sentir el calor y la humedad que la morena emitía, acaricio su centro encima de sus bragas

-ah! Ichi…go-gimió al sentir las manos en esa parte de su cuerpo

Él continuo con su deber de lubricarla lo más posible, introdujo su mano dentro de la prenda intima masajeando esa parte especial de la fémina, acaricio suavemente su clítoris, la morena tan solo pudo morder su labio inferior, no podía explicar las sensaciones que sentía en su vientre, al poco tiempo Ichigo introdujo su dedo medio en su centro acariciando sus pliegues calidos y húmedos, estaba casi lista para recibirlo, introdujo su dedo índice haciendo que la morena curveara sus caderas

-Ichigo…por favor…-le suplicaba, no podía mas esa tortura-te necesito-le dijo entre gemidos, haciendo que el chico sacara su mano húmeda, de su intimidad

Tomo las orillas de sus braguitas y las bajo sin despegar sus ojos de los de la morena que brillaban con la luz de la luna que se colaba por las cortinas de la ventana. Después de quitárselas, se dispuso a quitarse sus boxers, dejando ver a la vista de la morena la verdadera forma y tamaño de "aquello" que había visto detrás de aquella prenda y a decir verdad se miraba "mas" de lo que se miraba

Tomo las piernas de Rukia y se acomodo entre ellas, y se apodero de sus labios mientras la penetraba. Una punzada de dolor fue lo siguiente que sintió, rompiendo el beso en un leve gemido, mientras éste terminaba de llenarla de una sola estocada, quedándose inmóvil por unos minutos mientras sentía como la morena se aferraba fuertemente a su hombro e incrustaba sus uñas en su espalda. Quería que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, pero su estreches le estaban nublando la conciencia

Se sentía culpable de ese dolor, si él pudiera evitarlo lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces-Rukia…estas bien-sabia que la pregunta era estupida, pero preocuparse por ella no era un delito

Ella solo asintió sin dejar de aferrarse a su hombro, y al pasar del tiempo comenzó a mover un poco sus caderas sintiendo el intruso dentro de ella, señal para el peli naranjo que comenzó a moverse, saliendo y entrando lentamente para no dañarla.

Trato de relajarse y no pensar en el dolor, se concentro en el hombre que tenia en su interior, noto como se erguía para mirarla a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, cerro fuerte sus ojos sintiendo el placer que comenzó a inundarla

-ah! i…Ichigo!-curvo su espalda, momento que aprovecho el peli naranjo para tomarla de sus caderas y ponerse de rodillas de la cama y darle las ultimas embestidas. Estaba llegando al final, y sabía que Rukia también, podía sentir como se contraían las paredes de su amada

-Ru…kia-gimió roncamente al dar la ultima estocada y llenaba a la morena de su esencia mientras que esta se retorcía al sentir su primer orgasmo

Se dejo hacer sobre ella sin aplastarla, la miro al rostro su respiración agitada, perlada en sudor, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos entrecerrados, todo en ella era precioso. Se levanto un poco saliendo de ella, escuchando un leve suspiro. Se acostó a su lado tomándola de la cintura y recostándola en su pecho, mientras la observaba dormir, acomodo detrás de su oreja en vago mechón que tenia en su rostro, pero sonrío levemente al ver que regresaba a su mismo lugar.

Después de contemplarla se dejo vencer por el sueño, esperando que al día siguiente la chica no se arrepintiera de lo que habían hecho y lo rechazara como aun idiota…o eso era lo que pensaba

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Se escucho el choque de un manojo de llaves y el crack! De una puerta al abrir el cerrojo. Unohana entro y coloco su abrigo en una mesita y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar en el comedor una bolsa con comida

-Rukia…ya llegue-pero no tuvo respuesta-Mmm...Me pregunto si estará dormida…y a que habrá venido el joven Kurosaki-dijo mientras subía las escaleras y se dirigía a la habitación de su niña, tomo la manija de la puerta y la giro Rukia estas…-se detuvo en seco y abrió sus ojos de par en par, al ver dos cuerpos durmiendo y desnudos!

El tal Kurosaki tenía abrazada a su inocente niña, de inmediato bajo la escalera y saco su "arma" detrás de la puerta, subió de nuevo las escaleras dispuesto a darle una lección al hombre que se había atrevido a tocarla

-aléjate de mi Rukia mal nacido-dijo mientras despertaba al aludido

-eh?-trataba de abrir sus pesados ojos y distinguir a la persona que lo había despertado-ah!-grito mientras tomaba una almohada, y salía de la cama a como pudo tapándose su parte baja-que le pasa!

-que me pasa? Que me pasa! Abusases de mi niña mientras no estaba!-grito intentando darle con la escoba que tenia en mano, le dejaría mas moretones que un niño con sarampión

-Mmm…nana…-le dijo la morena mientras se sentaba en la cama mientras tomaba las sabanas y se tapaba el pecho-deja que Ichigo se valla…el no me obligo a nada…mañana…arreglaremos esto si-rascaba su ojo de lo somnolienta que estaba

Si ni hubiese una pared detrás de Ichigo, se hubiese caído de espaldas al ver a Rukia tan sensual, con sus ojitos cansados y su cabello enmarañado, hasta sentía que su "otro" yo volvía a despertar y si no fuese por la nana la haría suya de nuevo.

La nana solo la observo anonadada, la morena disponía a acostarse dispuesta a dormir, y cerrar sus ojitos pesados, mientras que por otro lado el muchacho ya tenia puesto su pantalón y la camisa a medio abotonar

-muy bien…-suspiro-usted salga de mi casa-camino hacia Ichigo y lo tomo del cuello de la camisa

-ay!

Más que un tropezón tuvo el peli naranjo, casi cae de las escaleras y casi cae al suelo cuando Unohana lo tiro fuera de la casa y Bam! Cerró la puerta de un azote, se sorprendió de la fuerza de la señora, para luego sonreís de satisfacción, por fin Rukia era suya, y haría hasta lo imposible para que no fuera de nadie mas, ni siquiera de Aizen…lo mataría se fuese necesario. Se metió a su auto, sin deshacer su sonrisa, el rostro de la que ahora es su mujer nunca lo olvidaría.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente…

-no Rukia, te prohíbo regresar a ese lugar-le decía su nana, mientras observaba a la morena que tomaba su bolso para irse

-lo siento nana pero tengo que ir a trabajar-decía con una radiante sonrisa, aunque asimilaba que le dolía su parte baja, y en verdad no quería ir, pero quería ver el rostro de Ichigo, quería asegurarse si él también tenia esa misma sonrisa

Desde que despertó, recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior, no se arrepentía, había pasado una noche sensacional, aunque la idea de que el peli naranjo la estuviese usando no se le salía de la mente

-bien nana, me voy que pases buen día!

-no Rukia espe…-pero lo único que escucho fue el cerrar de la puerta-oh! Que jovencita, cuando regrese me escuchara!

En la empresa Kurosaki…

-por todos los cielos Kurosaki, en que demonios estabas pensado, dejándome un día entero a cargo de la empresa-se quejaba un exaltado Uryu Ishida

-lo siento Ishida no lo vuelvo hacer-decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras revisaba unos papeles, dejando en blanco al de gafas, aun se preguntaba por que no tenia una cámara de video, momentos como esos no se vivían muy a menudo

Había despertado de buen humor, y todo por la noche anterior, aun recordaba la cara que ponían todos sus conocidos al verlo

**Flash back**

Se levanto de un salto de la cama, directo a su armario buscando su ropa, y luego directo a la ducha, salio de ella se vistió y bajo a desayunar junto a su madre y padre

-buenos días!-grito de alegría, asustando a su madre que servia el desayuno y a su padre con el café a medio camino de su boca, con cara de ahora-que-le-pasa-a-este

-buenos días hijo, parece que hoy te levantaste con el pie derecho-dijo dulcemente su madre, colocando su desayuno

-me pregunto si esa es la razón por la cual, muy tarde-le dijo su padre en tono picaron

-se podría decir-dejando sorprendidos a sus padres, era la primera vez que le daba la razón a su padre-bueno me retiro-se levanto del comedor y salio por la puerta

Sus padres se quedaron más anonadados cuando notaron el plato vacío, en verdad tenía tanta prisa por llegar al trabajo

-que me dice que la razón tiene apellido Kuchiki-embozando un sonrisa junto a Masaki

.

.

.

Al llegar a la empresa, todos lo miraban como un espécimen extraño "_vaya, tan amargado creen que soy?" _–buenos días Inoue-dijo observado que estaba acompañado de su "serio" esposo Ulquiorra Schiffer, unos de los accionistas de la empresa-hola Ulquiorra-este ni siquiera hizo una expresión de su asombro

Subio el ascensor y al llegar al tercer piso las puertas se abrieron dejando ver al serio de Hitsugaya Toushiro, acompañado de su asistente Momo Hinamori

-buenos días Toushiro, Momo-al joven de cabellera blanca ni si quiera le reclamo por llamarlo con tanta confianza, solo le dedico una mirada de sorpresa "_y a este que mosquito le pico" _pensó

Momentos después de haberse cerrado las puertas, se volvieron a abrir mostrando el piso de su oficina, en la cual encontró a un chico de gafas que le comenzó a reclamar

**Final flas back**

-me tengo que ir, tengo trabajo retrazado debido a un "inconveniente"-pero antes de salir por la puerta recordó algo-oye Kurosaki-llamando su atención-revisa el segundo cajón de tu escritorio, un hombre me entrego algo que según él, tu le pediste-y salio de la puerta

En eso el chico busco en el cajón encontrándose con un folder, lo abrió y encontró unos informes

Aizen Saosuke Unohana Retsu

Comenzó a leer, dilatando los ojos al ver que sus hipótesis eran ciertas

-maldita sea!-golpeo fuertemente su escritorio

-al parecer ya leíste lo que te conseguí-observo al hombre frente a él, con una sonrisa sádica-y no creas que solo eso conseguí…Uno de mis fuente trato de negociar unas fotos que te interesan-dijo mientras le tiraba en su escritorio las supuestas-lo que gaste en conseguirlas me los puedes añadir a mi pago

El muchacho, sin pensarlo mas la tomo quedando más helado de lo que ya estaba, al parecer la situación se pondría mas reñida

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Bien! Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado**

**En el siguiente capitulo: _usted es…o no lo es?_**

**Si les gusto el capitulo **

**Me dejan un reviews…si?**

**Nos vemos (^^)/**


	11. Usted es o no es?

_**Bleach y sus personajes so propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Otonashi Saya****, kiaru87, ****Pureheart01****, ****esmeraldaxx200****, ****esmeraldaxx200****, ****Anahis****, Ichigo de Rukia, stephanie za:** gracias por tener un enorme tiempo libre de leer, muchas gracias y bueno algunos se preguntaran, porque ultimadamente actualizo muy lento, bueno las monografías no son mis fuertes, aunque una de ellas si lo es, hablare sobre el anime y eso toma la mayoría de mi tiempo pero no se preocupen, actualizare mas o menos para el próximo martes ,así que atents

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**Usted es…o no lo es?**

Incluso al estar viendo lo que se temía no podía borrar la sonrisa de su cara, estaba demasiado feliz como para fruncir el ceño, pero al menos trataba de aparentarlo con seriedad

-quien te dio esto?-pregunto sin despegar la vista de la fotos

-lo siento jefe, pero la condición que tengo como abogado hacia mis fuentes, es no revelar su identidad-mientras se sentaba frente a él

-a veces me sorprendes Ogichi, no me sorprendería si le supieses hasta la ropa interior-dijo sonriendo, tenia que tomar alguna excusa para poder sonreír

-no, pero puedo averiguar el color de las bragas de Kuchiki jaja!-se burlo al ver como cambiaba de expresión-pero no te preocupes no lo investigare, ya que por tu cara, veo que incluso ya se las viste y a la vez se las quitaste jaja!-de nuevo se burlo de él al ver que se sonrojaba-vaya jefe, que tímido jaja

-cállate!-grito rojo como un tomate-además, que tenga una sonrisa en la cara no significa que haya hecho algo con Rukia-se levanto del escritorio tratando de esconder su cara

-si claro, a mi no me engañas…y ella tampoco, ya que anda con la misma tonta sonrisa-dijo, llamando la atención que Ichigo-si, cuando entre, ya estaba en el puesto de "secretaria"-especifico la ultima palabra, haciendo que el peli naranja lo mirara feo, seguido de su radiante sonrisa

-Ogichi, me harías el favor de retirarte, tengo unos asuntos importantes que hacer-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se la abría

-muy bien, me voy porque no quiero ver como haces esos "asuntos importantes"-molestando de nuevo al muchacho-nos vemos y espero que hagas excelente ese "trabajo"-salio dejándolo mas ruborizado, cerrando de azote

Porque tenia que exagerar siempre lo que le decía, además él era un Kurosaki, claro que lo haría excelente incluso mejor que esa palabra, ahora tendría que hablar con su amada, era obvio que estaba satisfecha y feliz

Volvió a abrir la puerta para salir por ella, encontrándose con la imagen de su atareada secretaria, ahora que recordaba, tenia demasiado trabajo acumulado debido al día que no trabajo, definitivamente, su encuentro con Aizen les había dejado con mucho cosas que hacer

Se detuvo como bobo mirándola teclear, haciéndolo sonreír mas de lo que ya estaba al notar que estaba concentrada pero sonriendo, cualquiera que la viera diría que le encanta el trabajo

Pero al verla también recordó algo… "_Unohana Retsu, iré a visitarle mas tarde_" aunque no dejaba de preocuparle ese tema

-Rukia!-llamo, asustando a la aludida-te necesito en la oficina-le dijo para luego entrar a su oficina

La chica estaba que se le salía el corazón del susto, no negaba que quería escuchar esa voz tan fuerte y masculina, esa voz que había escuchado cerca de sus oídos la noche anterior, sin querer las imágenes vinieron a su mente haciéndola sonrojar, los sonidos de su cuerpo chocar con el suyo, la imagen de sus ojos llenos de pasión, el sentir de sus caricias, la visión de su virilidad, de pensar en aquello que había visto se le crispaba la piel.

Sin mas que pensar sobre "aquello" se levanto de su escritorio y entro por la puerta que de por si la había dejado abierta "_idiota"_ que hubiesen hecho el amor no significaba que le hablaría empalagosamente siempre le diría lo tonto que es.

Cuando entro, su vista viajo por toda la oficina encontrándose con nada, perfecto ahora por pensar en él, no se percato que había salido, porque ese era lo único que podía pasar, porque estar en otra habitación, muy difícil era una habitación de solo cuatro paredes, o eso era lo que pensaba cuando sintió dos brazos rodeándole la cintura y la respiración de "Alguien" en su cuello

-joven Kurosaki! Le molestaría quitarse de encima-mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del muchacho

-Mmm…no gracias me gusta estar así-mientras la apretaba más a él

-por…favor, me llamo diciendo que me necesitaba, así que para eso estoy aquí-decía forzosamente ya que había recordado lo que había hecho con él

-lo se, pero dije "te necesito en mi oficina" nunca dije que era para trabajar-le dijo mientras la volteaba y unía sus labios

La muchacha estaba perpleja, y le había llevado segundos llevarle la corriente al muchacho, y no se sentía tan mal saborear de nuevo sus labios. Le peli naranjo la llevo hasta las orillas de su escritorio sin soltar sus labios, y tiro todos los papeles que había y la sentaba en el.

La muchacha al escuchar el ruido de los papeles, hizo lo que pudo para separarse de él

-no…eran pa…papeles importantes…-dijo jadeando

El muchacho al recobrar un poco la conciencia recordó que había algo en verdad importante entre esos papeles "_los informes" _el chico soltó a la morena dejándola absorta mientras se giraba hasta los papeles tirados recogiendo el folder y guardándolo en uno de los cajones y se giraba de nuevo hacia la morena

-Rukia…cuando te dije que te necesitaba…es porque en verdad te necesito…y ahora-le decía mientras le besaba su níveo cuello, y observaba de reojo el vestido azul marino de una pieza que traía puesto, era diferente a la ropa que traía, era…menos tela

Comenzó a subirle la falda hasta llegar aquel lugar aquel punto sensible y suave que había tocado, comenzó al masajearlo, haciendo sonrojar y gemir a la morena, aunque sabia porque le hacia eso, ese tipo de contactos aun se le hacia vergonzoso. Metió su mano entre las braguitas e introdujo el primer dedo en ella

-ah! Ichi…go es…espera…algui…en-no pudo continuar al sentir el segundo dedo entrar en ella

-no te preocupes…nadie entrara a esta oficina…sin pedir mi permiso-acaricio sus paredes por unos minutos. Saco su mano húmeda y tomo la falda, subiéndola para quitarle por completo el vestido, llamándole la atención algo-que raro-pensó en voz alto, ganándose la mirada de ella

-que…?

-tu no usas ese tipo de sostenes-al notar que ese sostén tenia un broche delantero. La muchacha al sentir la mirada de él en sus pechos por instintiva se tapo con sus manos

-lo que pasa es que…bueno…-no sabia que decirle, aunque mejor seria decirle la verdad-es que ayer…pues…te costo quitármelo pues yo…-tartamudeo, ya no podía seguir hablando, se estaba poniendo mas nerviosa, aunque un pensamiento se le vino a la mente, cosa que hecho abajo cualquier punto de nerviosismo-como sabes que no uso este tipo de sostenes?

-bueno…siempre me hacia a la imaginación el tipo de ropa interior que usabas…y creía que usabas de ese conejo raro-ganándose la mirada llena de furia, había tocado la línea sensible de ella-pero me equivoque, y al ver tu sostén me supuse que solo de los simples usabas-decía con una sonrisa, todo eso le daba a entender que, ella sabia que no solo esa noche harían el amor, y ese pensamiento le encantaba

-me da la impresión que sabes mas de sostenes que…-pero no continuo ya que el chico la beso, introduciendo su lengua en ella

Mientras la besaba decidió quitarle el sostén, y observar las dotes de su amada, recostó a la morena en el escritorio, y palpo uno de sus pechos con una de sus manos, seguido introdujo el otro en su boca comenzándolo a mimar

La morena solo se mordía le labio inferior evitando gemir sonoramente, no podía reprimir fácilmente las emociones que le regalaba el muchacho que pronto la haría suya de nuevo. Termino de mimar sus pechos y dirigió su mano hacia las braguitas de la morena, quitándoselas y dejándola a su merced

La morena se sintió molesta al ser la única que mostraba carne, se levanto quedando de nuevo sentada a él y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa para luego quitársela. Él estaba sorprendido, al parecer se había olvidado de sus nervios. Se degusto tocando y delineando los bien formados músculos que tiene, acaricio sus fuertes brazos hasta llegar a sus pantalones, y ahora fue ella la que se sorprendió; dirigió su mirada hacia arriba encontrándose con sus ojos penetrantes de color ámbar

-no llevas cinturón…

-pensé que te costaría quitármelos-le dijo mientras el mismo se quitaba los pantalones, seguido de sus boxers-te gusta ver esa parte, cierto?-hizo sonrojar a la chica, la había sorprendido mirándole el miembro, y además el tenia la culpa, él le hacia hacer cosas que su cordura no le permite, y mas si se trataba de "esa" parte de él.

Avergonzada fijo su mirada hacia otro lado que no fuera su insensato jefe, es que no podía ser considerado con ella? Era nueva en eso, y ver ese tipo de "cosas". El chico al ver la cara de la chica supo que había arruinado el momento de su amada

-lo siento- se disculpo, tomándola de los hombros y volviéndola a recostar en el escritorio-pero me excitas que me la mires así-le susurro al oído, haciéndola gemir por esas palabras y penetrándola de una sola vez. Se reacomodo y la tomo de piernas al hombro sin despegar su mirada de ella, desde ahí la vista de ella era exquisita y hacerlo en el trabajo lo hacia mas excitante

Comenzó sus arremetidas lentamente, deleitándose con los movimientos que hacían los pechos de la morena, y sus ojitos entrecerrados y sus gemidos de sus deliciosos labios. Aumento la velocidad y la dureza de sus embestidas haciendo que la morena se aferrara a lo primero que encontró, las orillas del escritorio; con una de sus manos la tomo y con la otra se tapo la boca, sabia que podía gemir con gran sonoridad y mas con todo lo que le hacia sentir el peli naranjo

En cada embestida, el ojos miel sabia que llegaría pronto, y las paredes de la morena le decían que ella también; se aferro mas a sus piernas convirtiendo a sus estocadas mas fuertes, llegando al vientre de la morenas, mientras esta liberaba a gritos su orgasmo

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

-papi…!-gritaba una niña de cabellos negro y ojos grises

-hola mi flor de Sakura- decía Byakuya mientras abrazaba su amada hija

-Byakuya, que haces aquí, son casi las 1:00pm-dijo Hisana al ver a su esposo en la entrada de la casa con su hija en brazos

-ahora no puede visitar a mi hija y esposa en el descanso-dijo casi molesto

La pelinegra a veces se sorprendía de lo sensible que era su esposo y lo único que hacia que él olvidara su molestia hacia ella, era solo una cosa

-claro que puedes mi lindo capitán de algas-mientras le daba tiernos besitos en la cara

-beito pala papi-dijo uniéndose a los besitos su pequeña hija

Sonrojado pero serio al ver la clase de bienvenida que le daban, bajo a su hija al suelo, mientras mostraba un conejito Chappy versión bebe con chupón, biberón y pañales; causando gritillos de alegría de la pequeña quien se retiro corriendo a jugar con su nuevo peluche

Después de asegurarse de que su hija se haya alejado, tomo por la cintura y beso con ardua necesidad, para luego verla con suma seriedad, acto que preocupo un poco a la mujer

-que pasa?-acariciándole la mejilla, talvez estaba molesto de su broma

-me acaban de informar que Aizen esta hospedado en un hotel de Karakura

Sino fuese por Byakuya, se hubiese caído al suelo, su peor pesadilla estaba en la ciudad, había pensado que el pequeño encuentro con el jefe de su hermana solo había sido de paso, pero ahora se daba cuenta que estaba equivocada

-Hisana, tranquila, ven-el moreno la llevo al sofá, y la sentó con cuidado-no te preocupes, cumpliré mi promesa, no dejare que se acerque a Rukia, no importa si tengo que…-pero su esposa lo detuvo con un dulce beso

-no-susurro-no quiero que manches tus manos por un ser como él-un nudo en la garganta se le formo al ver a su mujer con los ojos vidriosos, ella era tan alegre que verla en ese estado que no fuese una sonrisa lo derrumbaba, que ironía uno de los empresarios mas poderosos de Japón era debilitado por su amada esposa

-este bien-le acaricio su suave y húmeda mejilla, para acabar en sus labios, pero no duro mucho

-no papi, no coleto no coleto-le dijo su tierna e inocente hija, quien le daba suaves golpecitos en la pierna

-mmm…que paso con tu peluche Naoko

-lo deje dolmilo en cuna-dijo sonriente

No se podía quejar de tener una hermosa familia con una mujer maravillosa y una hija sin igual, sin embargo tenia que velar en la seguridad de ellas, con ese ser repugnante, no le sorprendería que quisiera abusar de Hisana…de nuevo; la sola idea le hacia hervir la sangre, podría matarlo si lo intentaba

.

.

.

En la oficina todo estaba tranquilo, solo con una parejita saboreando sus labios, un Ichigo con la camisa desabotonada con el pantalón con el cinturón medio puesto y una de sus manos acariciando las piernas de una Rukia, con el cabello enmarañado y el vestido semilevantado por las acciones de su jefe

-Ichi…Ichigo ya-dijo, tratando de soltarse del agarre

-no…-se quejo en forma de puchero, devorando el rosado cuello de su amada "_tiene complejo de niño de 5 años, mmm…haber"_

-si paras en este…momento, haremos esto todos los días

-Ok-le dijo más veloz que un rayo "_lo sabía, tiene complejo de niño de 5 años"_ viendo con ternura la inigualable sonrisa de su jefe, talvez se estaba volviendo paranoica, pero verlo con esa expresión la hacia tan…feliz.

El muchacho se quedo sin aliento, al ver una de las sonrisas de la morena, siempre lo golpeaban con un gran impacto, pero no pudo evitar pensar que esa sonrisa se desvanecería, y tal vez "eso" estuviera cerca

En una pequeña rendija de la puerta se podía ver alguien observándoles, y así como apareció, así desapareció

-Ichigo…me voy a trabajar, y tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, tu tienes mas trabajo que yo- se levanto del escritorio y se acodo el vestido

-mmm…creo que no, en realidad para mi no es trabajo trabajar, por algo soy el jefe no?-se burlo, molestando a la morena

-me agrada su modestia, jefe-camino con pose de enfado, esa era su manera de vengarse, sabia que era como el punto débil de su jefecito, sin embargo…

-vamos Rukia no te molestes, era una broma-silencio-Rukia…?-le hablo de nuevo, se digno a caminar hacia ella, al ver que no se movía y tenia su mano sosteniendo la manija de la puerta

-Ru…

-Ichigo, dejaste la puerta abierta?

El muchacho arrugo el entrecejo, eso no le daba mala espina, había jurado cerrar la puerta

-Ichi…

-Rukia, ve a trabajar yo me encargare de estos papeles, y no te preocupes, de seguro el viento la abrió-dijo sacándola de la oficina-y para no molestarme en que se vuelva abrir, la dejare abierta-le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

El chico se dio la vuelta, para cambia su rostro a uno sombrío, mientras que la morena lo mirada extrañado por la tonta escusa de "el viento la abrió" por alguna razón un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, se sentó en su escritorio y observo con pereza la montaña de papeles que tenia que trabajar, acerco su bolso, saco su labial de fresa que le traían recuerdos y un espejo, se pinto los labios rojos por los besos de Ichigo, pero no pudo evitar algo en su cuello

-Genial, ahora tendré que usar una bufanda, dijo-poniéndose a trabajar

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

En la tarde…

Iba conduciendo su auto, tenia que arreglar muchas cosas y tenia que hacerlas en ese corto tiempo, sino todo podría estropearse, llego por fin a la casa y toco, escucho la voz de una señora la cual, lo golpearía como la ultima vez o tal vez no

-si…Tú! Que haces aquí! Fuera de…

-lo siento señora pero me tendrá que escuchar, será ahora, porque sino, esto se pondrá feo para usted

-A mi no me amenace Kurosaki, le desgraciaste la vida a mi Rukia- le dijo Unohana

-y usted se la desgracio a Hisana-le dijo tajante, dejando a la señora muda

Al ver el estado de ella, se tomo el atrevimiento de entrar a la casa, tenia aproximadamente una hora y media para que Rukia saliera del trabajo y el pudiese hablar tranquilamente

-que quiso decir con eso, jovencito-le dijo entrecortado

-usted sabe lo que le quiero decir señora Ukitake-al escuchar de nuevo ese apellido los cabellos se le erizaron, el chico le hablaba con una sonrisa socarrona, podía estar molesto?

-como sabe…

-mi mejor abogado se encargo de investigar sobre usted, el día que me saco a escobazos de aquí, su cara se me hizo familiar y veo que no me equivoque, usted era…

-Silencio!-grito-usted no tiene derecho de haber investigado sobre mi, quien se cree que es! No tenia ningún derecho!-se exalto, sin embargo por la puerta iba entrando una personita, que al escuchar los gritos se disponía a hablar pero…

-y usted no tenia derecho de dejar a su esposo, a Hisana y a Rukia, cuando mas lo necesitaban, las dejo sola a su…

-Que significa esto…-se escucho una voz temblorosa

Ichigo y Unohana tenían los orbes abiertos, no se separaban a la morena a esas horas, y el peli naranjo, estaba que se maldecía así mismo al ver sus ojos llenos de tristeza, en la mañana estaban llenos de brillo y ahora…ahora ni rastro de el

-Rukia…

_C o n t i n u a r a . . ._

**Bueno ahí esta el capitulo de hoy y pues espero que les haya gustado esto se vuelve bueno y el final esta casi cerca muy cerca, pero no se preocupen ya tengo preparado mi próximo fic sin embargo son dos y les dejare elegir, para la próxima actualizacion les trago cuales son…**

**En el siguiente capitulo:**_**maldición**_

**Si les gusto…**

**Me dejan un reviews si…?**

**Nos vemos**

**(^^)/**


	12. Maldicion

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Caroone****, ****Pureheart01****, ****Otonashi Saya****, esmeraldaxx200, stephanie Za, ****ichi-kia-chan****, Akisa, kiaru87, ****Anahis****, RUKICHI-CHAN, ****ACCHB****, ****Yoruichi-Taichou****, ****Nemesis2012****, Lu: **gracias por leer y tenerme paciencia, algunas de sus dudas se resolverán hoy y no mas que decir…ah! No se me olvidaba, alguien me pregunto que significaba "no coleto" en idioma bebe es "no correcto" diccionario bebe cortesía de mi sobrinito, ahora si, espero que les guste el capitulo XD

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**Maldición**

Al parecer todo se había ido al caño al ver a la morena antes de lo previsto, y lo peor de todo es que lo había escuchado, la pregunta era…hasta que punto?

-y bien? Que querías decir con que mi nana haya dejado a su esposo y que tenemos que ver Hisana y yo, Ichigo-el tono de Rukia era frío, al parecer sabia la respuesta pero quería escucharlo de su boca

Había terminado el centenar de informes a tiempo y su jefe al estar ausente, se retiro para tomar un largo descanso a su casa, pero al parecer eso era lo de menos

-Rukia…-tenia un nudo en la garganta, fijo la vista a Unohana, estaba pálida, al parecer había quedado en shock, que la morena hubiese escuchado parte de la conversación-yo…no quería que escucharas esto, yo…

-Le hice una pregunta, joven Kurosaki, no le pedí excusas nobles, le pedí explicaciones, y aun espero por ella- se estaba hartando de todos los rodeos, estaba apunto de liberar las lagrimas que estaba reteniendo

El peli naranjo no se creía las palabras sin sentimientos de la morena, era como si lo odiase, era difícil de creer que la mujer que tenia en frente, aquella que horas atrás había tenido en sus brazos regalándole caricias y besos llenos de cariño, estuviese frente a el, regalándole palabras llenas de dolor y decepción…estaba decepcionada de él?

-Bien, si tú no quieres hablar-su rostro había sido ensombrecido, ya no podía aguantar el ardor de los ojos-entonces habla tu nana, que esta pasando aquí y no quiero ninguna mentira

Silencio…

-Rukia…mi niña…

-Yo no soy tu niña!-le grito, asustándola, estaba a punto de decir algo mas pero Ichigo la interrumpió

-Rukia ya basta!-podía gritarle a él, pero tenia que respetar a Unohana y no porque era una señora de edad- esta bien quieres saber la verdad, pues te la diré…

-espere Kurosaki-trato de pararlo la señora antes de que cometiera la locura de decir todo sin ninguna palabra sensible

-Unohana era la esposa de Ukitake, y es madre de Hisana y tuya!-exalto, para luego arrepentirse al ver que en el rostro sorprendido de su amada corrían las lagrimas-Rukia…-trato de disculparse pero al tomarla de los hombro la chica se aparto bruscamente

-no me toques! Esto es lo que me pasa por confiar en un hombre…-dijo mientras tapaba con sus manos su cara enrojecida de la ira, causando una opresión en el pecho de su amado-de hecho…creo que no es bueno confiar en las personas desconocidas que te brindan la mano extrañamente, luego que te paso una tragedia-dijo fijando su mirada en Unohana-porque eso era lo que quería no? Fingir que no conocía a mi hermana y a mí para luego acercarse después de habernos abandonado!

-Rukia, cálmate deja que Unohana se calme y luego…

-y luego nada Kurosaki, a ti y a ella no los quiero ver nunca, es más, me importa un bledo renunciar a mi trabajo, no quiero estar rodeado de puros traidores, por eso es lo que son!-dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta

-Rukia! Usted y yo hablamos luego- le aclaro a la anciana y salio detrás de la morena

No sabia si hubiese usado las palabras correctas, si estaba confundida, si estaba arrepentida, si debía correr mas de lo que ya estaba corriendo o simplemente odiaba que la gente la hiriera en todos los sentidos, era como si lo hubiesen planeado, solo tenia menos de 48 horas de felicidad, al hombre que decía amarla, y él mismo le salía con una noticia como esa; la persona que la había cuidado mas de 12 años junto con Hisana era su propia madre, la que nunca había dado la cara por ellas, la que las había dejado en manos de una institutriz que las maltrataba; la que nunca pudo decirle una frase de cariño a su amado y difunto padre, y ahora que lo pensaba…ella había recomendado a Hisana a Byakuya, nunca se puso a pensar como se tenían tanta confianza.

Definitivamente era una tonta, tenía muchas pistas evidentes y ella era como una ignorante ante ellas, no se sorprendería que el matrimonio de Hisana hubiese sido arreglado. En eso paro en seco ante tal pensamiento, eso no podía ser, Byakuya era un hombre de orgullo y no se prestaría para eso, él se lo había comprobado, amaba a su hermana.

Se fijo bien en el lugar que estaba, había corrido tanto que no se percato hacia que dirección iba. Después de visualizar el lugar se dio cuenta que estaba en la parada del auto bus, y estaba oscureciendo y no quería regresar a la que es "su casa" espero el auto bus, al parecer Ichigo no la había podido alcanzar, una sonrisa divertida se le escapo al pensar que de nada le servia tener una largas piernas si no la podía alcanzar

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

"_maldición!"_se grito mentalmente al notar que había perdido de vista a la morena, estaba furiosa y la comprendía pero, aun así pareciese que lo odiara; la mejor alternativa era dejarla sola, pero considerando que estaba en las calles a esta hora y sola, pues el diría. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una esquina donde logro ver a la morena en la esquina opuesta subiendo al auto bus

-Rukia! Espera!-grito corriendo hacia ella, pero la morena ni lo volteo a ver

Se sentó en uno de los asientos, ignorando el llamado del muchacho, no quería ver a nadie, solo a una persona, la única que la entendería.

El chico no sabía si sentirse mal por el aspecto frío de la morena o molesto por ignorarlo, porque sabía muy bien que lo había escuchado gritar. Al ver como arrancaba el auto bus se dio cuenta que ninguna de las dos opciones le ayudaría

-maldición!-suspiro con cansancio, con sus brazos sostenidos en las rodillas, había corrido a tal velocidad que sus estomago no le daba a mas; no tendría mas que volver a casa de la señora Ukitake a que hablaran a como pudiesen

.

.

.

Se bajo del transporte, quedando a una calle del lugar al que quería llegar, estaba oscuro y hacia frio, lo que mas deseaba era estar rodeada de los calidos brazos de Ichigo que sin duda alguna le darían calor y protección. Pero tomo su antebrazo apretándolo fuerte al recordando momentos atrás, rápidamente presiono el botón de la puerta de la mansión Kuchiki

Minutos después escucho la dulce voz de su hermana, quien al abrir la puerta se sorprendió de ver a su hermana menor a esas horas y lo peor de todo…sola, y su expresión le decía que algo malo había pasado lo que le hizo pensar lo peor

-Rukia que…

-puedo pasar?-secamente entro a la casa sin esperar la respuesta de Hisana

Al cerrar la puerta de la casa, observo a su hermanita sentarse en el sofá de tres cojines, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro

-Rukia que sucede?-dijo sentándose a la par de ella

-Unohana era la esposa de nuestro padre-soltó sin anestesia, darle vueltas a los asuntos nunca fueron su fuerte. Lo extraño de todo fue que al quitarse las manos de la cara para ver la reacción de su hermana, no encontró ni la mas minima exaltación-Hisa…

-Ya lo sabia-le dijo como si fuese lo más común sobre la tierra

-QUE!-grito mas desesperada, como que su hermana lo sabia? Por que todos lo sabían y ella no? Porque era la ultima en enterarse? Mejor aun…-porque no me lo dijiste, porque todos me lastiman el mismo día!

-Rukia cálmate-trato de calmarla, ver a su hermanita así la hacia sentir culpable

-NO! No me calmo, que quieres que haga, que me ria a carcajadas fingiendo que todo esta bien, cuando todos se han comportado como unos…-pero no pudo continuar al sentir sin aire sus pulmones y un dolor en su pecho izquierdo

-Rukia!- se alarmo al verla tambalear, la tomo de los hombro y la sentó de nuevo en el sofá-espera vuelvo enseguida-y así como dijo se fue y volvió con un vaso de agua-toma-le extendió el objeto el cual lo tomo con ambas manos y sin beber su contenido

-desde cuando?

-Rukia no es momento…

-Cuando!-modero su grito

-cuando Byakuya y yo nos casamos, esa misma noche, él me lo dijo y supongo que ahora nos odias a ambos por no decirte-le dijo con una sonrisa dolida, la cual era vista por la morena

-En realidad no-fijo su vista al vaso de agua

-como te diste cuenta…ella te lo dijo?

Ahora que lo pensaba no le había dicho los detalles de todo lo que había pasado, había llegado ahí con la intención de ser comprendida, pero al parecer ella no consentía su mismo dolor así que se dedico a contarle lo poco que había escuchado del Kurosaki

-ya veo, la familia Kurosaki si que es imponente, supongo que odias a Unohana y a Ichigo, verdad?

-no se, lo único que se que estoy molesta con él, y es absurdo, ya que él no tiene culpa de todo esto, sin embargo me duele que haya sido él, el que haya dado esa noticia y lo horrible fue que no me dio explicaciones

La mirada de su hermana menor la conmovía, era la mirada de una novia confundida, que había visto a su novio cariñoso con una de sus amigas; y la única forma de sacarla de esa confusión era confundirla más

-Hermana…amas a Ichigo Kurosaki?

La pregunta le resonó por su cabeza "_amo a Ichigo?"_Pensó, como podía darse cuenta que estaba enamorada de él, si en esos momentos estaba dolida por su causa

-creo que no-dijo por lo bajo

-escucha bien mi pregunta Rukia, amas a Ichigo? Quiero una respuesta directa-dijo con una mirada tan seria que podía transmitirle su determinación

Todo eso la estaba confundiendo, a un punto que le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareada, como podía saber si estaba enamorada de él, y ahora que lo pensaba el peli naranjo siempre que la amaba y ella?

-no se…como se que estoy enamorada? siempre he odiado a los hombre…como te enamoraste de Byakuya?

-bueno, en realidad, el amor no es algo que tiene instrucciones de cómo y cuando aparecerá, eso simplemente pasa, se podría decir que, me enamore de Byakuya cuando me salvo de la puerta extraña que tiene la empresa_-"la puerta extraña? Se refiere a la puerta girante?"-_pensó la morena

-pero…que sentiste? Como te comportabas con él?- al preguntarle esas cosas a su hermana mayor, se sentía como antes de que pasara la tragedia, tan impresionada, tan iluminada de cosas tan típicas

-bueno…je je je-su Hisana estaba entre sonrojada y alegre que su hermana se sintiera mejor, en esos momentos se sentía como una adolescente contándole a su hermanita de sus experiencias-bueno él era tan serio que ni siquiera comía en el descanso, así que comía con el, y me hacia reír demasiado al ver su cara de sorpresa por decirle algo tan simple

Hisana se puso mas nerviosa al ver como la cara de Rukia pasaba de curiosidad a admiración?

-hubo una vez que lo mire infragante en mi pequeña oficina colocando un ramo de Sakura y ese día fue cuando me propuso matrimonio, y me sentí tan feliz que derrame lagrimas de alegría y cuando hice el amor con él, fue tan cariñoso y cuidadoso como si fuese mi primera vez-dijo con una mirada llena de nostalgia y amor hacia su esposo

Rukia estaba maravillada con las palabras de su hermana, el día que le entrego su virginidad a Ichigo fue tan cariñoso y tan apasionado que recordarlo lo hacia temblar, siempre se sentía feliz y protegida de estar con él, era difícil de creer que depuse de 12 años de odiar a los hombre se enamorara de uno

-entonces Rukia, amas a Ichigo?

Silencio…

-si…amo a Ichigo Kurosaki-dijo con una sonrisa, contagiando a su hermana-pero no lo quiero ver ni en pintura-comentario que le borro la sonrisa a Hisana

-pero Rukia acabas de decir…

-si, se lo que dije, lo amo, pero eso no quiere decir que este molesta con él por no decirme primero lo de Unohana-dijo levantándose del sofá

-pero el querrá buscarte, y es obvio que el primer lugar a que ira es a casa de Unohana

-y quien dijo que regresaría con esa señora-cambiando su tono calido por el congelante

-no te refieras a ella como una desconocida, es nuestra madre y…

-digas lo que digas no regresare, una madre no es la que nos tiene en el hospital, sino la que crece con el hijo, así que me quedare aquí, la mansión tiene muchos cuartos y creo que tienes aquel cuarto que seria mío si nos hubiésemos mudado-camino las escaleras seguida de su hermana

Mientras que esta, no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a su hermana, de hecho lo único que pudiese hacer era esperar a Ichigo, quien de seguro si la haría cambiar de opinión

.

.

.

Achu! Se escucho un estornudo en la puerta, que hizo que Unohana se levantara de uno silla del comedor, directamente a abrir la puerta esperando ver al Kurosaki acompañado de su "hija" sin embargo se llevo una desilusión al ver el muchacho venia solo

-que paso? Y Rukia?-le pregunto mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta

-lo siento, pero subio a u auto bus antes de que llegara hasta ella

-a un auto bus? A estas horas?-dijo aterrada-no! Vamos en tu auto y buscamos a mi niña

-tranquilícese señora, ella a de estar bien, lo mas probable es que este con Hisana-esas ultimas palabras le atravesaron el corazón a la anciana, de seguro su hija mayor también la odiaba

Ichigo se dedicaba a observarla, si se preocupaba tanto por lo que pensaran sus hijas, porque las había dejado? Era algo que quería saber pero tenia que usar las palabras adecuadas para no herirla más de lo que ya estaba

-Fue por miedo a Aizen-le saco de sus pensamientos haciéndole abrir los ojos de par en par al escuchar ese maldito nombre

-que quiere decir-decía conteniendo su ira

-yo sabia de todo lo que hacia Jushiro, estando embarazada de Hisana, regresando de la empresa, escuche a unas cuantas cuadras a unos hombres hablando sobre mi esposo, y días después me entere que eran trabajadores de Aizen-dijo liberando las lagrimas contenidas-estaban planeando embarcarlo para luego…

-para luego asesinarlo en un callejón-recordando que unos de los informes y fotos de Ogichi mostraban las reuniones e incluso el momento de la muerte del padre de Hisana y Rukia

-Hisana y Rukia me odian…

-si no habla con ellas y no les dice la verdad no solucionara nada-dijo caminado hacia la puerta

-pensara que soy una cobarde, que pensé en mi antes…

-silencio! No tome conclusiones antes de tiempo, me encargare que ellas hablen con usted, por el momento me tengo que ir-dijo apunto de salir la puerta-ah! No espere a Rukia, creo que en su estado no querrá regresar-y cerro

El joven tenia razón, no era momento de pensamientos desesperado, debía pensar en como se sentían sus hijas en esos momentos

.

.

.

En el auto rumbo a casa, Ichigo pensaba en la mejor forma de acercarse a ella, porque, de hecho ella había renunciado y no la vería si no la buscaba, era difícil de pensar que ella lo buscaría, estando furiosa con él, solo quería encontrar una forma de ayudarla y acabo regándola

-ah! Rukia me vuelves loco-susurro al llegar a un semáforo en rojo

.

.

.

En una calle oscura…

-señor Aizen-le decía un hombre de cabellos celeste

-dime Grimmjow, tienes novedades para mi-dijo recostado a un poste eléctrico

-claro, solo mire estas fotos-dijo, dándole un sobre donde mostraba a Ichigo y a Rukia juntos-quiere que lo mate? Por mi no habría un ningún inconveniente

-no mi querido Grimmjow, matarlo seria igual de aburrido, al igual que el día que mataste a Ukitake, haremos algo mejor-termino con una sonrisa en la cara mientras miraba una de las foto donde aparecía Rukia abrazada a Ichigo con una sonrisa en la cara

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Bueno, dije que el martes actualizaría, pero las tarjetas RAM de la computadora se me dañaron, pero ahora están bien**

**En el siguiente capitulo: _hablemos?_**

**Si les gusto el capitulo**

**Me dejan un reviews…si?**

**Nos vemos (^^)/**


	13. Hablemos?

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **Anahis****, Akisa, ****Nemesis2012****, stephanie za, Lu, kiaru87, ****Caroone****, ****esmeraldaxx200****, ****Yoruichi-Taichou****, ****ichi-kia-chan****, ****Pureheart01****: **gracias por leer y pues, soy demasiado predecible tengo que cambiar eso, me guiare por ser misteriosa jajaja XD bueno espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**Hablemos?**

Habían pasado días, a decir verdad ese día se cumplía tres semanas desde que descubrió la identidad de su "madre", tres semanas que se hospedaba en el hogar de Hisana y Byakuya, y tres semanas que rechazaba las visitas de Ichigo, aunque siempre se arrepentía al verlo partir con cara de ilusión rota, seguía molesta con él, y lo peor de todos es que no sabia cuanto continuaría actuando como una niña caprichosa.

Estaba acostada en su cama viendo a los rayos del sol como si fuesen lo mas interesantes del mundo, eran las 6:34am aun faltaba media hora para desayunar, aunque era raro en ella preocuparse por la puntualidad de su desayuno había cambiado de rutina desde que había dejado su "casa" ahora seguía las normas de la casa Byakuya

Abajo en la cocina, estaba Hisana preparando el desayuno de su hija Naoko, Byakuya y Rukia; pensando en como ayudar al pobre de Ichigo que se desvivía por hablar con Rukia y ella sin inmutarse lo ignoraba, estaba tan ensimismada que se corto el dedo al cortar una barra de pan

-Auch!-dejo caer el cuchillo al piso, haciendo un estruendo

-Hisana!-entro preocupado Byakuya a la cocina al escuchar un quejido de su esposa, ella al escucharlo se asusto dándose vuelta dejando ver su dedo ensangrentado-por todos lo cielos-dijo indignado tomando un pañuelo que cargaba en su bolsillo-Hisana, por estas cosas es que no me gusta que hagas estas cosas

-Byakuya sabes muy bien que ya hablamos de esto y aunque haya pasado tiempo desde que dejamos ese tema, no he cambiado de opinión-dijo entre molesta y divertida-además es solo una cortadura y un poco de sangre

Ante la terquedad de la morena, lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar, no quería tener de nuevo esa conversación y tener que vivir lo que paso ese mismo día, si pasara de nuevo no se lo perdonaría

**Flash Back**

Semanas después de haber conocido la pequeña familia de Hisana, había decidido llevarla a conocer a lo que seria su hogar, en la que formarían una nueva familia

Al recibir la noticia, la joven solo se sonrojo, reacción que no se esperaba al moreno, las únicas opciones que pensaba que haría eran: ponerse a gritar o abrazarlo, pero que se sonrojara? ni se le paso por la mente

La razón por la cual la morena se había sonrojado era por una pregunta que surco por su mente, que haría ella en su casa? Y a solas, pensamientos que no eran ni imaginados por el hombre frente a ella

.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa una hora después en el auto de Byakuya, bajo de el para toparse con una enorme, pero enorme mansión "_esta es la casa de Byakuya? Por que si esa es una casa no me imagina la casa de su mascota"_

-no tengo mascotas-la asusto, al escuchar que leyó sus pensamientos-y no leo tus pensamientos es solo que tu rostro es muy obvio-dijo tomándola de la mano rumbo a la "casa"

-ok-dijo no muy convencida

Al entrar, casi se cae de espaldas al ver la gran inmensidad del interior de la casa, y pensar que el techo de su casa estaba a un metro mas de altura que ella

-veo que estas sorprendida-le dijo con una voz tan extraña, que le pareció notar un punto de orgullo en sus palabras

Ella solo asintió, le mostró la cocina, el comedor, la sala, la diversidad y por ultimo algo que no se esperaba en la casa, y ni en esos momentos.

-Q…que es esto?-pregunto ensimismada al ver un cuarto rosa, con peluches y muñecas por todos lados, una cuna de madera cerca de una ventana

-es para cuando nazca nuestra hija-dijo al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba de la cintura a sus espaldas "_nuestra hija?"_Se pregunto al tiempo que se sonrojaba

-C…omo sabes que será un niña?-le dijo con su vista pegada a la ventana, verlo a los ojos en ese estado seria mas vergonzoso

-y como aseguras que será un niño?-eso la dejo en silencio, era un buen punto

-pero como sabes que no te equivocaras?

-yo no me equivoco_-"otra vez ese atavismo de orgullo"-_y si fuese la primera ves solo le diría a la sirvientas que se encarguen de la nueva decoración, aunque son un poco desobedientes, pero de todos modos soy su jefe

"_sirvientas?"_Esa palabra le retumbaba en la cabeza, por que las sirvientas si podían hacerlo ellos mismos, de hecho no querían sirvientas en esa casa

-si son desobedientes, porque no las despides?-aun recordaba todo lo que las haraganas de las sirvientas de su padre hacían, siempre arruinaban las cosas, y al final les echaban la culpa a Rukia y a ella, dejándole una desilusión a si padre

-porque? Estarás embarazada, no podrás hacer cosas fuertes, y si tengo la posibilidad de pagar a alguien que haga las cosas en la casa, pues no dejare esa oportunidad

Eso le dio un click! En la cabeza de Hisana, una familia es de hacer cosas juntos, de estar juntos, de que sevicia una familia si ya tienes a alguien que haga todo, lo que deberías hacer tu. Así como si nada, la morena se soltó de su agarre, dejando ver su sombrío rostro

-pues entonces, no quiero vivir aquí-y salio a velocidad del cuarto, dejando a su futuro esposo anonadado

Bajo las escaleras, a punto de soltar lagrimas, pero no las soltaría, sino llegaría a casa con los ojos rojos y su hermanita se alarmaría. Salio de la casa sin voltear hacia atrás para confirmar si Byakuya le seguía, pero en eso escucho el ruido de unas ruedas acercándose, era el auto bus que la deja a dos calles de su casa, sin pensarlo se subió en el, y al tomar haciendo se percató que no había ni rastros de el moreno, al parecer no le había importado su molestia

Al llegar a casa fue recibida por su hermana y por su nana, después de eso mintió el haber almorzado con Byakuya y una mentirita mas sobre su llegada

Al caer la noche, no se sentía nada bien, y es que pensar tanto en lo que había pasado, se sentía tan débil tanto que no había escuchado las llamadas de Rukia

-Hermana!-le grito después de haberse tirado a la cama

-Rukia ten cuidado, no vuelvas a hacer eso te…

-si, si, lo importante es que Byakuya esta aquí y trajo un precioso regalo para ti, vamos, vamos-la tomo de la mano y la jalo directo a la sala.

Al llegar a la sala se encontró a Byakuya con un traje blanco "_tan formal como siempre, me pregunto como será su pijama"_ al quedar frente a él solo bajo la mirada, no quería que viera su rostro y leer lo que sentía

-hermana! Mira el regalo, no es lindo!-le decía Rukia, abrazando a un Chappy gigante

-como…?-se digno a preguntar sorprendida por el gran tamaño de su regalo

-en el auto

-oh

En esa escena de silencio Rukia iba a exigir una explicación de su comportamiento pero su nana la interrumpió

-mi niña, vamos, creo que ellos tienes que hablar cosas de adultos-tomándola de sus brazos

-pero…! No!-gritaba mientras era arrastrada por una sonriente Unohana

Al ver el tierno show de su hermana, no pudo evitar sonreír honestamente

Silencio…

-Hisana, porque?-no se tenia que ser expertos para saber a que se refería

Suspiro-yo…no quiero sirvientas en la casa, quiero una familia donde todos estemos juntos, hagamos cosas juntos, si hay personas que harán lo que deberíamos de hacer, no hay sentido de hacer una familia-dijo conteniendo de nuevo las lagrimas-ellas no serán de ayuda, al igual que no lo seré yo…no quiero ser un estorbo!-iba a derramas las lagrimas, así que se disponía a correr a su cuarto, pero los brazos de Byakuya no se los permitieron

-cielos, todo era por eso-le dijo con una sonrisa-entonces así será, solo estaremos tu, nuestra hija y yo-aun no se podía creer como la hacia feliz tan solo unas palabras-y ustedes señoras se que están tras la puerta

-yo no soy una señora!-le grito la pequeña Rukia saliendo de su escondite, pero cayo sus palabras al ver la radiante sonrisa del que sería su cuñado

**Final flash back**

Definitivamente no viviría de nuevo ese momento, y con lo que le había costado el conejo gigante. Después de haber limpiado la herida de su esposa termino de hacer el desayuno él mismo, al poco tiempo de haber terminado a Byakuya se le había hecho tarde, saliendo de la casa con el desayuno empaquetado por su esposa, se despidió de su media dormida hija y de su sonriente esposa

.

.

.

En esos momento hacia un terrible calor, y agradecía estar en la casa de su hermana, quien al menos tenia una inmensa piscina, estaba preparando una camisa de manga corta y unos short pero el toque de la puerta de su cuarto la detuvo

-Rukia, Ichigo vino a verte-era la voz de su hermana

-dile que no estoy!

-pero Rukia…

Mientras Hisana intentaba convencerla que hablara con Ichigo, este estaba en la sala, siendo observado por una niña

-eles el noio de tia lukia-a lo poco que logro decir, el peli naranjo le entendió

-si, soy su novio, pero estamos…peleados

-amas a tia lukia, tendlan hijos-si no estuviese sentado de seguro que hubiese caído al suelo, como una niña de su edad podía hacerle preguntas así? En serio, que le enseñaba Byakuya? otra excusa con que molestarlo

-mira, me quieres ayudar a contentar a tu hermosa tía Rukia, mira lo que tengo para ella-mostrando de sus espalda a un Chappy con un corazón y una rosa, a lo cual a la niña le brillaron los ojos

En el segundo piso Rukia discutía con Hisana de que le diera una oportunidad al Kurosaki

-no y no, que se vaya-decía pegada a la puerta tratando de que su hermana no entrara

Su hermana iba a decir más, pero alguien la detuvo

-Hisana?

-tia lukia, quielo entlal

Al escuchar la voz de su amada sobrina, no dudo en abrir la puerta, pero se arrepintió la ver que ella no estaba sola sino que estaba acompañada de Ichigo

Al final, hizo un trato con la niña ya que dudaba en ayudarlo, si lo ayudaba le regalaba un caja de chocolates que le regalaría Rukia, pero termino por dárselos a Naoko, no se esperaba menos de la hija del estirado de Byakuya, tan pequeña y negociadora igual que él

Al principio pensó en cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero otra parte de ella le decía que eso seria parecer una cobarde talvez así terminaría por alegrar las cosas con Ichigo

-Creo que no es necesario preguntar si quieres hablar o no-dijo pasando al cuarto de Rukia-toma traje esto para ti-observo como la chica tomo el peluche con ojos más brillantes que las propias estrellas

Aun se preguntaba, porque siempre que se molestaba con él, terminaba perdonándolo cuando le daba un Chappy, aun tiene el primero que le había regalado, el Chappy parlante

-muy bien, de que quieres hablar?-fingiendo interés, mientras posicionaba en una mesilla el conejo

El muchacho sabía que se estaba haciendo la desentendida, ante ese hecho solo guardo silencio, no hablaría hasta que ella diera el primer paso. La morena al no soportar el silencio se vio obligada a deshacerlo

-esta bien, se que vienes a remediar el problema con mi na…con Unohana-rectifico

-sabes muy bien que ahora ya no es tu nana y menos debes de llamarla por su nombre-tranquilamente se sentó en la cama esperando que la morena le siguiera

Sin embargo la muchacha se mantuvo de pie frente a el, ignorando su comentario y observando lo bien que se veía de camiseta de manga larga blanca y sus pantalones de mezclilla, sabia que al verlo tan sola una vez lo perdonaría al instante, pero quería hacerlo sufrir al igual como ella sufrió, a veces se sorprendía de lo mala que se podía volver. Lo único que quería era tirarse encima al peli naranjo.

Ante ese pensamiento, sin darse cuenta había sonreído tan dulcemente, que Ichigo se había sorprendido de su cambio de actitud, porque le sonreía y le miraba así después de rechazar sus visitas? Estaba apunto de preguntarle pero verla así, tan dulce, era como si le estuviese provocando, y con esa camisa de manga corta y la falda que estaba usando, no le dejaban mucho a su imaginación

-Ruki…-pero no le dio tiempo de continuar ya que la morena no pudo más, y se sentó en la cama tomándolo de sus mejillas, para besarlo ferozmente

Tenia tanto tiempo de no sentir sus labios que sentía que si lo soltaba lo perdería, no pudo evitar sonreír entre medio de sus besos al sentir que se abrazaba a ella con mucha fuerza, al parecer no solo estaba ahí para hablar, si no para buscar "acción", estaba a punto de quitarle la camisa, pero ella lo detuvo. Por un momento iba a reclamarle, pero detuvo sus palabras al sentir que acariciaba su cara, cuello, tocaba su cabello con tanta ternura

-Ichigo-susurro-Te amo-dijo con una sonrisa, al ver la cara que había puesto el muchacho al escucharla, y es que era la primera vez que se lo decía, y al verla tan radiante. Le hacia feliz, tan feliz que sentía que no aguantaría mas, estaba sentado en un cama, con su mujer abrazada a él y con una "felicidad" que ya no le alcanzaba "ahí" y ya no podía reprimirse mas, había estado sin ella por mas de tres semanas

La muchacha quería besarlo de nuevo pero de repente comenzó a ver borroso, se separo un poco de Ichigo, dejándolo extrañado, poso su mano en su rostro tratando de calmar el fuerte mareo que le había entrado, de pronto no aguanto lo pesado que se sentía su cuerpo y se aferro al peli naranjo, quien la había recibido sin problema y con suma preocupación de si estado

-Rukia, que tienes-no hubo respuesta-oye! Rukia-al apartarla de el, noto que estaba desmayada-maldición!-dijo al tomarla al estilo nupcial, y sacarla del cuarto

Bajo con dificultad las escaleras, siendo recibido al final de ellas por una asustada y preocupada Hisana quien al ver a la muchacha cargada por Ichigo pensó en lo peor, y no solo ella, el peli naranjo tratando de negarse a si mismo que fuese otro intento de paro cardiaco, no soportaría quedarse sin Rukia

En cuanto salio de la mansión, le indico a Hisana que se fuese con la inconciente morena, la cual entro al auto recibiendo el cuerpo de esta. Salio del lugar directo al hospital, después tendrían tiempo de avisarle a Unohana y Byakuya, quien de seguro le diría que todo es por su culpa

Llegaron de inmediato al hospital quien bajo del auto sacando a Rukia de los asientos traseros, seguido por Hisana, en cuanto cruzo la puerta docena de enfermeros le cayeron encima quitándole de los brazos a la morena, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya la habían ingresado a un habitación con una doctora

30 minutos después…

-tranquilo, Rukia ha de estar bien-le consolaba a un desesperado Ichigo, quien no paraba de pararse y sentarse, una y otra vez de la silla

-no puedo y si es algo grave, y si algo le paso a su corazón…

-su corazón esta bien señor Kurosaki-le dijo la doctora que estaba atendiendo a Rukia, una joven de cabellos blanco y de mirada dulce-soy la doctora Isane

-Dígame como esta mi hermanita

-no se preocupe la señora Kurosaki esta bien, nada anormal en su estado-le dijo quien en su mente resonaban las palabras "_señora Kurosaki? Nada anormal en su estado? De que rayos esta hablando?"_-pensó el Kurosaki

Hisana estaba en las mismas condiciones, acaso insinuaba que Rukia estaba casada con Ichigo?

-disculpe que le preguntemos esto, pero…de que esta hablando?-se digno a preguntar ya que Ichigo trato de hacer lo mismo pero en sus indicios de preocupación no era buena idea que hablara

-Que es normal que en las primera semanas de embarazo, los desmayos sean comunes, incluso hace 15 minutos la señora Kurosaki despertó, hable con ella y me afirmo que ha tenido seguidas nauseas y vómitos, así que no se preocupe, señor Kurosaki su esposa esta bien-dijo la inocente doctora

Por otra parte el "Señor Kurosaki" no sabía si desmayarse o gritar de la felicidad de la espera de su primer hijo, pero algo si era seguro, la mayoría que los conocía, confundían a Rukia con su esposa; y hablando de ella como habrá reaccionado con la impactante noticia,. Y porque rayos no le había dicho a él o a su hermana de sus síntomas, en cuanto la mirara le haría el interrogatorio

En la habitación de Rukia…

La morena estaba entre feliz y asustada; asustada porque no sabría como reaccionarían su hermana, Byakuya e Ichigo; y feliz, ya que cargaba en su vientre a su hijo o hija, y no solo suyo si no que también del hombre que tanto ama.

Estaba acostada en la camilla frente a una ventana y según lo que la doctora le había dicho estaban en el segundo piso del hospital, estaba tan feliz que no podía dejar de tocar su vientre, que se sentiría dar a luz o tener a tu pequeño hijo en brazos

-vaya, vaya, vaya-se escucho un ronca y tosca voz cerca de la ventana? "_esa voz" _a la morena se le dilataron las pupilas a reconoces la destroza voz

Frente a la ventana había un hombre con una capucha en la que podía ver los cabellos y ojos celestes, y una sonrisa socarrona; la misma sonrisa que había visto hace años

-QU…-su grito fue acallado ya que el hombre bajo de la ventana a velocidad para silenciarla

-sh…! Es mejor que no grites y sabes porque-le pregunto burlonamente, sin obtener respuesta de la asustada morena-mira esto-mostrándole un arma de fuego atemorizando mas a la morena-no, no, no…no te preocupes esta preciosura no caerá sobre ti, sino sobre el idiota cabellos de zanahoria, eso, si se te ocurre gritar, dime te gustaría ver una bala de este calibre a atravesando la frente de tu amante…contesta!-le grito, haciendo que Rukia al limite de lagrimas negara con la cabeza-muy bien, creo que hoy iras de visita, tu verdadero dueño quiere reclamarte.

Y dicho esto la amordazo con un pañuelo y levantándola en brazos, al principio la morena imponía resistencia sin embargo el de cabellos celeste le recordaba que portaba el arma, se dejo cargar y con mas temor aun al ver que saldrían por la misma ventana por la que él había entrado; con lagrimas en los ojos pudo divisar que había dejado una nota en la camilla

"_Ichigo…"_

_ . . ._

**Termine, el final esta cerca y la muerte de Aizen ya esta planeada, wajajaja dos capítulos no mas jajajaja y eso, si talvez quieren epilogo**

**En el siguiente capitulo: _salvarla_**

**Si les gusto el capitulo…**

**Me dejan un revives si…?**

**Nos vemos**

**(^^)/**


	14. Salvarla

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a**: stephanie Za, Akisa, ****esmeraldaxx200****, ****Nemesis2012****, ****Anahis****, ****Yoruichi-Taichou****, rukichi-chan, ****Pureheart01****, rukia19971997, foreveryour: **gracias por su tiempo, creo que les tomo de sorpresa el final de la historia pero no se preocupen habrán más, y el bebe del IchiRuki será niña o niño, pueden hacer votaciones si lo desean y no se preocupen Aizen morirá wajajaja (*o*)

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**Salvarla**

Después de haber firmado unos papeles y haber llamado a Unohana y a Byakuya para contarle lo sucedido, camino hacia el cuarto de Rukia para, por fin hablar con ella, sin embargo algo que le llamo la atención fue alguno enfermeros corriendo por los pasillos específicamente, el pasillo donde se encontraba la morena, agilizo el paso, llegando a la habitación encontrándose con…

-Rukia…!-encontrándose con una devastada Hisana, que estaba de rodillas llorando en la camilla donde se suponía que estaba Rukia y un papel en mano

-Hisana que…-pero no termino ya que la mujer le tomo de la camisa

-Ichigo, por favor tráela de vuelta, por favor salva a mi hermana-"_pero de que esta hablando" _pero la respuesta era más que obvia y tenía que ver con que la morena no estuviese ahí

-Hisana-la tomo por los hombros para que lo viera a los ojos-donde esta Rukia?-no recibió respuesta mas que un papel frente a su rostro que no dudo en leer

No pudo más que abrir los ojos en par y luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza, apretando los dientes hasta que le doliesen y arrugando el papel que decía:

_Estimado vasto lorde, reciba mi cordial saludo_

_Espero que no le moleste que haya tomado_

_Lo que es de mi propiedad_

_Att: Aizen_

-maldición…!-dispuesto a salir a encontrar a Aizen, sin saber por donde buscar, Hisana lo detuvo

-espera! Si va de esa manera, lo único que hará es cometer una locura-lo tomo del brazo impidiendo que pasara por la puerta de la habitación

-no me importa! Tiene a Rukia y a mi hijo! Juro que matare a Aizen con mis propias…-no logro continuar ya que sintió una punzada en su hombro izquierdo, para luego sentir su cuerpo pesado y un inmenso sueño. Con dificultad volteo a mirar el culpable de su adormilado cuerpo, notando el rostro de un enfermero, seguido del de Byakuya-eres…un…-dijo casi cayendo, siendo sostenido por el moreno

-Byakuya, que…?

-uno de los enfermeros me dijo lo que paso…sabia como se pondría este mocoso, y le ordene al enfermero que lo sedara

No sabia si agradecerle a su esposo por lo que había hecho o regañarlo por exagerar, pero por el momento era primordial hablar con las autoridades, aunque sabia que uno de ellos encontraría a Aizen, Ichigo o Byakuya

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Después de que aquel hombre del que desconocía su nombre, la saco por la ventana caminando por unos pequeños y peligrosos barandales hasta llegar a unas escaleras en la parte trasera del hospital, la había montado en un vehiculo negro con ventanas oscuras, la amarro de manos y pies, y luego de sentir el auto moverse minutos después se había dormido, y ahora comenzaba a despertar se sentía en un lugar mas suave como…en una cama!

De inmediato abrió los ojos llenos de terror pensando en lo que había pasado. Lo primero que miro, fueron los rayos débiles del sol, al parecer ya estaba comenzando a atardecer, luego dirigió su mirada en el lugar en donde estaba, una habitación, al parecer era de un hotel…estaba en un hotel, observo los muebles, las mesillas de noche, los floreros y la venta que al parecer demostraba que no estaba en el primer piso.

La ventana estaba abierta, por el cual entro un aire fresco, que al sentirlo se dio cuenta que no llevaba su camisa y falda, en lugar de eso llevaba un camisón de algodón que le llegaba un poco antes de las rodillas, alguien la había desvestido, ahora si comprobaba sus miedos…y si había lastimado a su hijo? Ante ese pensamiento se toco su vientre, al pesar que un hombre le había hecho daño y peor aun, sin que ella recordara todo lo que le habían hecho, estaba a punto de soltar lágrimas hasta que la puerta se abrió.

Al escuchar la puerta, se dispuso a levantar de la cama, hasta que sintió algo que se lo impedía; su mano derecha tenia un larga cadena unida a la cama

-veo que te despertaste, mi bella-dijo la voz del hombre que tanto temor y odio le tenia-no te preocupes, no te hecho mía aun, solo te cambie esa ropa que te hace ver extraña-le dijo al ver sus ojos acuosos-ya ves, soy un buen hombre, su fuera un monstruo como piensas, te hubiese reclamado y hecho pagar por entregar a otro hombre lo que me pertenecía

Después de recibir la agradable noticia que no le sucedió nada, entro en pánico al darse cuenta que sabia de su relación con Ichigo

-q…que qui…quieres de…mi-su tono era débil, su nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar, y si se enteraba de su embarazo, le haría daño a su hijo

-que mas mi bella, te quiero a ti suplicándome que te haga mía-el solo escucharlo hablar así le repugnaba, tenia frente a ella al hombre que había desgraciado la vida a su hermana, el hombre que pretendía hacerla su mujer

-Nu…nunca…yo…te odio!-le grito, causándole una cínica sonrisa

-no te preocupes mi bella, para hacerte mía no necesito tu consentimiento-dicho esto la tomo agresivamente de su mejilla dándole un agresivo y forzoso beso

La morena al sentir esas manos encima de ella, el corazón le comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte, hasta el punto de sentir que la golpeaba. El castaño la obligo a recostarse en la cama para dirigir sus manos a uno de sus pechos cubiertos por el camisón y el sostén de la morena.

Le dolía, la estaba lastimando, tomo las manos con el propósito de quitárselas de sus pechos pero la diferencia en fuerza era mucha. Dejo los pechos para tomarla de las piernas y subía la falda del camisón abruptamente y a acariciarlas con necesidad

-No! Suéltame N…!-sus gritos eran ahogados con los besos del castaño, hasta que la morena los logro morder, haciéndolo separarse de ella, sin embargo; la morena sintió como le ardía su mejilla derecha después de fijar su mirada en la mano que la había golpeado

-mi bella…no hagas eso, o perderé la paciencia-se limpiaba la sangre de los labios. Se levanto de la cama y metió una de sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de mezclilla, sacando una pequeña llave, arrojándola en la cama-ahí tienes la llave para liberarte, no quiero que tengas problemas para usar el baño, y si quieres tomarte una ducha…no dudes en llamarme-y salio de la habitación

Rukia tomo la llave y con su mano temblorosas liberaba su mano, para tirarse en la cama a soltar el llanto, estaba apunto de pasar una barbaridad, se sentía débil, toco su vientre, su corazón la estaba lastimando, si seguía así sin tomar sus pastillas, moriría ahí, sin dar a luz a su hijo, quería a alguien a su lado, que la abrazara y le diera su calor y su protección, quería a Ichigo

-Ichigo…

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Estaba limpiando el cuarto que era de Rukia, ya que al recibir una llamada de Byakuya diciéndole que la morena había decidido vivir con él y con Hisana se había resignado a que la perdonaría. Estaba saliendo del cuarto cuando escucho que tocaban en la puerta

-voy en un momento-bajo con cuidado por las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta y en cuanto la abrió

-madre!-le grito Hisana arrojándose a abrazarla, por un momento sintió una calidez y felicidad de escuchar aquellas palabras de su hija mayor, pero…-madre…Aizen tiene a Rukia-su felicidad y la sonrisa se desvanecía a la misma velocidad que había aparecido

-que! No mi niña-dijo al borde de lagrimas-tenemos que encontrarla-estaba apunto de salir pero la morena la tomo del brazo

-espera madre, Byakuya dijo que no interfiriéramos que podía ser peligroso, Ichigo y él se encargarían de encontrarlo

La morena la llevo a la cocina, sentándola en el comedor, mientras ella llenaba un vaso con agua y se lo daba a tomar a la anciana quien estaba al borde de los nervios de lo que le pudiese pasar a su pequeña hija

.

.

.

En el hospital, en una habitación…

Un joven de cabellera naranja hacia intentos de hacer responder a su pesado cuerpo, al igual que sus parpados, luego de pasar minutos de intento, los logro abrir notando una cabellera negra "_Rukia…"_dirigió su mano lentamente hasta tocar la mejilla de la borrosa imagen que miraban sus ojos

-que crees que haces mocoso-le dijo la imagen borrosa, quien de inmediato reconoció

-Byakuya…!-grito a la gran inmensidad mientras todo su cuerpo recibía recargas eléctricas haciéndolo moverse bruscamente, tanto, que le hizo caer de la camilla

Se levanto bruscamente, sintiendo leve cada golpe de la caída _"que vergüenza…!"_Grito en su mente. Se sostuvo de la camilla sintiendo temblar y sudar su cuerpo; dirigió su mirada hacia el individuo sentado en una silla frete a la camilla, de seguro lo regañaría o lastimaría su orgullo de hombre

-déjame decirte mocoso…que no eres mi tipo y estoy casado, en fin no me gustan los hombres-con su rostro serio se burlo del furioso Kurosaki

-QUE! No me jo…

-Estoy aquí para hablar de Rukia-ante la mención de su nombre, el cuerpo del ojimiel se le desentumió, ahora que recordaba, tenia que encontrar a Aizen y hacerle pagar, paso a Byakuya y estuvo apunto de tomar la manigueta de la puerta hasta que la voz del moreno lo detuvo

-que planeas hacer Kurosaki Ichigo? Quiere encontrar a Aizen en un lugar que no conoces? Quieres mancharte las manos de sangre, dejar a Rukia y a tu hijo en cambio de años en la cárcel? Si es así…déjame decirte que no te creía tan idiota

Bajo la mano tendida hacia la puerta con su mirada fija en el suelo, el amargado de Byakuya tenía razón, estaba actuando sin pensar que le ocurriría después de hacer lo que quería hacer, sus intenciones eran estar cerca de la morena, no alejarse de ella. Se dio vuelta caminando hacia la cama y sentarse en ella con su vista aun al suelo

-Aizen esta en un hotel de Karakura-le dijo causando que el ojimiel se le abriesen los ojos

-como sabes que en estos momentos esta ahí?-le dijo con el ceño fruncido-un criminal no se quedaría en el lugar mas obvio

-pero Aizen no es criminal reconocido por la ley, además esta en un hotel de eso estoy seguro

-hay mas de 10 hoteles en Karakura, mientras estamos aquí perdiendo el tiempo Rukia puede estar sufriendo

-dime Kurosaki, nunca notaste algo extraño…como si fueses espiado-el aludido abrió los ojos en par-al parecer si, es claro que esta en el hotel mas cercano a tu empresa, así tendría mejor lugar para vigilar Rukia y de paso a ti…

Después de eso el moreno sintió una ligera ráfaga de viento, el chico había perdido el control. Al salir de la habitación corrió por los pasillos del hospital, más de un "no corra por los pasillos" escucho, llego al ascensor, presiono el botón y luego de minutos de esperar a que abriera las puertas decidió bajar por las escaleras. Llego al estacionamiento del hospital y entro en el, hizo un gesto de molestia al sentir su mano temblorosa que impedía que introdujera la llave.

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Era de noche, le dolían los ojos de seguro los tenia inflamado, se levanto quedando sentada sobre la cama, el cuarto estaba oscuro "_que miedo"_ se acerco a una pequeña lámpara iluminando débilmente, no quería estar ahí. Dispuesta a cumplir su proposición se acerco a la puerta, tomo la manigueta tratando de girarla, pero estaba con seguro, forcejeo con el objeto hasta que alguien del otro lado la abrió

-Ichi…!-intento decir alegremente al pensar que venían por ella, pero su alegría se desvaneció la ver que se trataba de otra persona también conocida

-mmm…lamento decepcionarte pero no soy ese idiota-dijo el hombre de cabellos celestes

-déjame salir!-corrió hacia la puerta pero el hombre la detuvo comenzó a forcejear, pero en un intento la tomo del brazo arrojándola al suelo

-mira maldita, no pienso aguantar tus ridículos ataques…o te comportas o te mato-la tomo del cuello del camisón y la tiro en la cama

Al sentir que la tomaba y la tiraba a la cama, no pudo más que pensar que abusaría de ella en esos momentos sin embargo…

-si me haces algo, sabes que…Aizen te matará-no se podía creer que tomaba como autoayuda al hombre que la tenia prisionera, pero tenia que salir ilesa de ahí

-tsk!-se limito a decir el aludido

Después de eso, el hombre de ojos celestes salio de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta, la morena se movió de la cama intentando bajar de ella, pero se detuvo al ver que ese hombre volvía a entrar con una bandeja de comida y un jugo de naranja

-el jefe me pidió que te diera esto-dejo la bandeja cerca de ella

-no quiero…-no logro terminar ya que el peli celeste la tomo de las mejillas

-no te estoy diciendo si quieres comer o no, es una orden; si no la comes por las buenas será por las malas y créeme no soy tan suave como el jefe

Dicho esto no tuvo elección, comenzó a comer, no estaba mal, el sabor de la comida era exquisito pero no descartaba la idea que estuviera con cualquier narcótico. Termino su comida seguido del jugo, se la pasaron en silencio, el hombre de cabellos celeste estaba sentado frente a ella en una silla observándola

-que me miras, idiota-abrió los ojos en par al escuchar su tremenda palabra, lo había insultado, mínimo la golpearía. Pero el hombre ni siquiera se inmuto

-no me llamo así estupida, soy Grimmjow Jeagerjaques y si te miro es porque se me pega la regalada gana

Después de minutos aguantar la mirada de Grimmjow decidió acostarse y envolverse con la manta de la cama ocultando su rostro, hasta que recordó algo

-oye, ustedes eran cuatro, donde están los otros dos…no los he visto?

-bien dicho mujer, éramos, Gin Ichimaru y Kaname Tousen están muertos…el jefe los mato por desobediencia e inútiles

-q…que les sucedió-se descobijo y se acomodo en el respaldar e la cama poniendo toda su atención en su secuestrador

-pues…digamos que al jefe no le gustan que lo desobedezcan, Gin murió porque no le quiso entregar a su esposa y lo asesine y Tosen fue capturado por la policía y lo comenzaron a interrogar, el jefe se entero que estaba cediendo a colaborar, así que unos amigos míos de la cárcel me hicieron el favor

Estaba horrorizada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba absorta de la frescura con la que hablaba ese hombre, había matado a sus compañeros y hablaba de ello sin ningún remordimiento, como si fuese una gran hazaña.

"_Ichigo, por favor no me salves" _aunque le dolieran esos pensamientos, tenia que pensarlos, no quería que su amado muriera y todo por su culpa

Silencio…

-RUKIA…!-se escucho por todo el hotel, la voz que escucho la puso pálida, porque se aparecía en el momento menos indicado

Por reflejo se levanto de la cama directo a la ventana, se le dilataron los ojos al notar la altura, estaban aproximadamente a 7 pisos no lo sabría muy bien pero, aun así había escuchado claramente el grito de Ichigo

-Ichigo…-susurro con una sonrisa al notar una cabellera negra-Ichigo!

El muchacho escucho la voz de la morena iluminándole el rostro, comenzó a contar los pisos, estaba a 5 pisos de altura, si corría veloz podía esquivar a los de seguridad. Dirigió su mirada de nuevo a la morena para abrir los ojos al mirar que detrás de la morena estaba un tipo de cabello celeste saludándole cínicamente

-creo que tu amante vino a que le quitáramos su miserable vida-le susurro en el oído de la morena, que por instinto se separo de él

-no! No te atrevas a hacerle daño sino…sino

-sino que mi bella, no puedes hacer nada-una segunda voz se hizo presente-Grimmjow encárgate de nuestro invitado mientras mi futura mujer cumple con su deber

Ordenado esto el de cabellera celeste salio, dejando a una aterrorizada Rukia

-ese muchacho tiene agallas, pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarse a alguien superior a él-le dijo acariciando su mejilla

-te equivocas, Ichigo es muy fuerte, él…él…-él que? Lo matara? No lo sabia, Ichigo estaba en desventaja, si el lo mataba estaría en la cárcel por asesinato

-no te desesperes mi bella, si le dejas bien claro que eres mía, le perdonare la vida y lo dejare ir…

.

.

.

Iba corriendo por las escaleras mas que furioso…donde estaba Byakuya con la supuesta policía, no que el también tomaría riendas en el asunto?

Llego por fin al quinto piso pero no pudo detenerse a contar el cuarto ya que lo recibió una patada a la cara, arrojándolo al suelo

-vaya, vaya, si que eres un inepto, pensé que esquivarías ese pequeño rasguño, pero creo que me equivoque pero no te preocupes te matare rápidamente

Ichigo se limpiaba el hilo de sangre de su boca mientras se levantaba listo para regresarle el doble del golpe recibido

-no estoy de humor para juegos!

_- . . ._

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Bueno ahí esta el antepenúltimo capitulo, ustedes dirán: que modesta por recordarles el final del fic, pero que les puedo decir…mmm déjenme ver…a! si! La muerte de Aizen esta cerca, pero como morirá? Ichigo lo matara? O será Byakuya? Todo esto…**

**En el siguiente capitulo: _juntos de nuevo_**

**Si les gusto…**

**Me dejan un review si…?**

**Nos vemos**

**(^^)/**


	15. Juntos de nuevo

_**Bleach y sus personajes con propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **neko dani****, ****Pureheart01****, foreveryour, ****Yoruichi-Taichou, ****Akisa, Stephanie Za, ****Anahis,****Nemesis2012****, ****Monkey D. Azusa, ****miyathewitch****:** hola! Creo que ya no podre publicar el final, todos me llamaron mala, creo que me iré a la cárcel junto con Grimmjow jajaja era broma, saben que los quiero mucho y agradezco sus review

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**Juntos de nuevo**

Ichigo se le levanto del suelo, listo para regresarle el doble de la fuerza del golpe que el tipo de cabellera celeste le había propinado pero cuando iba directo a él una mano le tomo de los hombros, empujándolo hacia atrás, arrojándolo de nuevo al suelo

-pero que de…tu!-grito señalando al causante de su dolor de trasero

-estabas estorbando mocoso, esto es cosa de adultos-le dijo el mismo Byakuya Kuchiki, el peli naranjo estaba a punto de recriminarle pero el moreno se le adelanto-tienes mejores cosas que hacer o se te olvido?-haciéndole recordar que Rukia lo esperaba-si es así no me sorprendería, tomando en cuenta que solo eres tú

Discutir con el amargado de Byakuya era perder el tiempo y más con lo obstinado que era, se levanto de nuevo del suelo para salir corriendo, sin embargo el peli celeste hizo intento de detenerlo

-yo no haría eso si fuese tu, salir corriendo dejando a tu oponente es como un símbolo de cobardía-el moreno se quito el saco negro arrojándolo al suelo, seguido de aflojar su corbata y desabrochar los botones de las mangas de su camisa

-Tsk! Para ser un millonario tienes la lengua muy larga, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques será un placer eliminarte de este mundo!-no espero ni minuto más para abalanzarse al moreno

-eres igual que aquel mocoso, imprudente como siempre-solo le basto esquivarle un puñetazo para hacerle un dobletillo en la nuca y dejarlo inconsciente-de seguro y Kurosaki hubiese durado una hora en dejarlo en este estado-dijo tomando sus cosas del suelo

.

.

.

Corría por el largo pasillo, abría cada puerta y en cada una, o estaba vacía o había una pareja de enamorados pues…disfrutando del hotel, abrió la siguiente pero la inmensa recamara estaba vacía, estaba a punto de cerrarla y seguir en la búsqueda hasta que escucho un sonido hueco en el piso

Entro a la habitación en dirección de donde se había escuchado el golpe, pero no contaba que ese causante fuese Rukia encadenada a la cama y amordaza

-Rukia!- se acerco hasta ella, sin embargo, la morena le hacía movimientos desesperados, le quito el pañuelo de su boca dejándola emitir un profundo grito

-DETRÁS DE TI!-rápidamente el Kurosaki dirigió su mirada a sus espalda, sintiendo un dolor en la columna-Ichigo!-la morena hacia sus intentos de deshacerse de la cadena, pero entre mas trataba más se lastimaba.

Aizen se acerco al adolorido Ichigo, quien trataba de aguantarse el dolor y tirarse encima del sujeto frente a él. El aludido le había dado un fuerte a la espalda del peli naranjo

-siento mucho todo esto vasto lorde, pero esto no estuviese pasando si no te hubieses acercado a lo que es mío-comenzando a propinarle patadas al estomago

-Ichigo!-las lagrimas de la morena salían de sus ojos desenfrenadamente, solo podía ver el cuerpo de su amado recibir los golpes

Mientras tanto Ichigo, solo sentía los golpes en su estomago, mientras observaba a la morena llorar. No quería verla así, aunque intentara librarse de los golpes no podía.

-Ah!Se escucho un grito de dolor en la habitación, tomando la atención de los dos hombres presente. Ichigo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver correr sangre por la cadena de Rukia, ya que en su intento desesperado se había sollozado la muñeca

En ese momento Aizen había dejado su acto, y fue entonces donde el peli naranja se levanto para propinarle un puñetazo, tomarlo de la camisa y golpearlo contra la pared

-ahora sí, te arrepentirás de lo que le has hecho a Rukia y a su familia! Maldito!-dijo dándole un puñetazo en el estomago seguido de un puñetazo en la cara

Lo tomo con fuerza al suelo situándose arriba de él propinándole múltiples golpes al rostro, hasta que Aizen tomo el control regresándole los golpes. En su intento Aizen recobro la postura dejando a Ichigo en el suelo quien se levanto de inmediato, listo para golpearlo hasta que…

-creo que ya fue suficientes de juegos vasto lorde-dijo apuntando a la lesionada Rukia con un arma de fuego-elige, Rukia o tú

Estaba entre la espada y la pared, y claro que elegiría a Rukia y a su hijo antes que el mismo, pero sus ganas de hacerle pagar era igual de fuerte, pero ese tipo de situaciones no era algo que lo detuviera por mucho

A una velocidad el chico se le abalanzo tomando las manos de Aizen sujetando el arma, evitando que disparara. Trato de esconder el arma entre su cuerpo y el de Aizen rogando porque no se escapara un tiro pero este último apretó el gatillo…

BAM!

El sonido del disparo se escucho por todo el hotel, tanto la gente que estaba dentro del hotel como las que merodeaban alrededor de el se alarmaron

-oh no! Mi niña-dijo una nerviosa Unohana quien le había insistido a Hisana que la llevara donde Rukia se encontraba secuestrada. Iba a entrar al lugar pero Hisana la tomo de hombros

-espera madre, Byakuya me dijo que era peligroso

-no me importa, perdí a mi hija en el pasado, pero ahora que estoy cerca de ella no quiero que se valla de mi vida-se soltó del agarre de Hisana para salir corriendo

-madre! No!-corrió detrás suyo

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a Rukia después de escuchar el disparo y mirar el cuerpo de Ichigo muy recogido, comenzó a temblar la sangre que se demarraba en el piso

-Ichigo…Ichigo-susurraba suavemente llamando al chico sin obtener respuesta-Ichigo…-seguía su respuesta, sus lagrimas desbordaban de sus ojos mientras sentía que le faltaba el aire-ICHIGO…!-grito con el poco aliento que le quedaba

-Ru…kia no…te preocupes es…toy bien-le dijo dejando ver su rostro con una comprensiva sonrisa y con hilos de sangre en su boca

La morena solo pudo divisar que en su costado izquierdo, su camisa estaba empapado en sangre, como podía decirle que está bien, estando sangrando?

Aizen saliendo del shock del disparo intento apretar el gatillo pero Ichigo fue más rápido y le arrebato el arma arrojándola lejos de su estancia

-no creas que con esto…podrás detenerme!-dijo con dificultad, tomándolo de los cabellos dándole rodillazos en el estomago.

El de cabellos castaños comenzó a golpearle la zona donde se encontraba la bala incrustada pero el peli naranjo se aguantaba el dolor. Estaban moviéndose por todos lados sin soltarse y sin darse cuanta habían llegado a la ventana abierta de la habitación; para la suerte de Aizen, Ichigo había quedado al borde de la ventana

-que suerte vasto lorde morirás por caer accidentalmente de la ventana del hotel!-dicho esto lo tomo de las piernas tratando de arrojarlo, pero el Kurosaki lo tomo de de los hombros empujándolo junto con él

-Ichigo! No! Ichigo! Ah!-sus gritos acallaron al sentir el ardor de su herida por causa del sudor

-ya te dije…que estoy bien!-se escucho al borde de la ventana

Al borde de la ventana se encontraba colgando de un brazo a Ichigo, seguido de Aizen colgando de su pie. Después de haber empujado a Aizen hacia él, trato de sujetarse del borde de la ventana, pero todo su peso cayó sobre su brazo derecho y lo único que pudo escuchar fue un Crack! Al sentir como se quebraba, y rápidamente cambio de brazo; sin embargo el costado izquierdo tenia la incrustado y eso no le hacía fácil la situación e incluso a un Aizen tomado de su tobillo derecho

-suéltame maldito!-pateaba con su pie izquierdo la mano de Aizen

-no lo creo vasto lorde, si caigo, tu también vendrás conmigo

Ante esas palabras el rostro de Ichigo se ensombreció, estaban colgando de la ventana del quinto piso de un hotel, con una mano fracturada y con el costado izquierdo de su abdomen baleado…que más podría pedir

-tiene razón…entonces moriremos los dos juntos!-dijo ahorrando todo el coraje y determinación para hacer lo que tenía pensado

-que! Estás loco, eres un loco suicida!

-tal vez no, tal vez sí; no volveré a ver a Rukia nunca más y tampoco veré nacer a mi hijo, pero al menos te llevare al infierno, donde ya no atormentaras a Rukia! TE AMO RUKIA!

Y según él, fueron sus últimas palabras al soltar el borde de la ventana, sin embargo no conto que Aizen segundos antes resbalara de su Zapatilla y él en su desesperación haya soltado el borde de la ventana

-_maldición!_-grito mentalmente, cerrando fuertemente y esperando el fatal golpe que lo llevaría a su muerte

Pero ese golpe nunca llego, sintió como alguien lo sujetaba de su brazo izquierdo, al levar su mirada prefirió estar cayendo del edificio

-tan imprudente como siempre mocoso-le dijo Byakuya mientras lo subía de la ventana-no tenía ni la más mínima intención de salvarte, pero al ver que Rukia estaba aquí, me compadecí de ti

Ichigo dejo desapercibido los insultos del moreno para fijar su mirada en Rukia, estaba rodeada de Hisana y de Unohana, al parecer había sido liberada de las cadenas que estaba aun en la cama

-hermanita, estaba tan preocupada, mira lo lastimada que estas-dijo Hisana al ver su herida

-no es nada, con una limpieza estará bien…ah!-grito de la impresión al sentir a la persona que antes era su nana-que…-pero se detuvo al ver las lagrimas de la señora

-mi hija linda, perdóname soy una cobarde por haberlas dejado a ambas, soy una mala ma…

-ya basta madre!-le sorprendió al escucharla madre madre-no tengo nada de que perdonarte, es a mí a quien deberías perdonar, soy una hija muy caprichosa-una sonrisa llena de ternura fue lo que le brindo a la que ahora en adelante le llamaría mamá

-hija…

-siento interrumpirlas, pero puedo hablar con Rukia-dijo Ichigo seriamente

Las señoras le asintieron y dejaron pasar a la morena, que por extraña razón su rostro parecía ensombrecido

-Ruki…

Splash! Todos los presentes abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al ver la dolorosa cachetada que la morena le había dado, seguido de un abrazo dejando confundido al aludido, porqué lo había golpeado y luego abrazado?

-Idiota! Porque quieras morir!-lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos al recodar aquel grito antes de que su cúñalo lo tomase de la mano

Segundos después el peli naranjo se dio cuenta a que se refería, se sentía culpable, sentía como la morena humedecía su camisa con sus lagrimas con su mano izquierda le rodeo la cintura

-Lo siento Rukia, soy un imprudente-pero se arrepintió de haberlo dicho en voz alta al escuchar un gemino que provenía de Byakuya con cara de tengo-razón-al menos todo…

Pero no logro terminar al ver todo turbio y borroso, al parecer la pérdida de sangre le estaba afectando, la morena grito al verlo caer, trato de sujetarlo pero su peso era mayor

-ah!-grito el herido al sentir como su brazo fracturado golpeaba violentamente el suelo

-Ichigo! Hay que lla…-pero fue interrumpida por varios paramédicos que entraron a la habitación, dirigió su mirada su familia notando una sonrisa de Hisana al parecer ella había llamado la ambulancia

Los paramédicos acostaron a Ichigo en la camilla, saliendo por la salida de emergencia del pasillo. Al llegar abajo la morena lucho con los paramédicos para que la dejaran ir junto con Ichigo, hasta que logro su cometido. Mientras tanto Byakuya y Hisana observaban el bulto de personas rodeando a algo o a alguien

-crees que esté vivo?-dijo Hisana abrazada a él

Silencio

-caer del quinto piso directo al pavimento es una muerte segura-la tomo de la barbilla para verla a los ojos-tal vez no puedas olvidar lo que te hizo, pero él ha pagado-acercándose lentamente a Hisana para darle un tierno beso

-olvide todo eso el día que me enamore de ti-le dijo con una gran sonrisa después de deshacer el beso y volverlo abrazar; aunque no pudo evitar ver al otro tipo que había abusado de ella siendo llevado por las autoridades

-él también recibirá lo que merece-le dijo el moreno al seguir su mirada

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Cuatro días después…

Viajaba en el autobús que la llevaría al hogar de Ichigo, aunque no había entendido muy bien la dirección que le había dado su cuñado, al menos le dijo que transporte le dejaría cerca. Se levanto de su asiento su parada estaba cerca, y como siempre, los piropos de mal gusto se hicieron escuchar, aunque no le molestaban, sabía que Ichigo podía arrancarle la lengua al conductor

Abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la inmensa mansión de Ichigo, era la primera vez que lo visitaba en su "casa" si así se le podía llamar. El gran portón de acero estaba abierto al parecer la esperaban, recorrió el inmenso jardín, sintiéndose en un ambiente fresco con olores silvestres y dulces flores.

Al llegar a la puerta de madera, toco, hasta que una señora de sonrisa cariñosa le abrió

-hola señora Kurosaki, como esta?

-muy bien Rukia, puedes entrar, Ichigo está en su habitación-le dijo cerrando la puerta

La morena se sorprendió más al ver los interiores, era más grande por dentro, subió por las escaleras…pero ahora que lo pensaba…donde quedaba la habitación de Ichigo, iba a preguntarle a la mama, pero ya no estaba; "_maldito Ichigo, lo hizo a propósito!"_Maldijo al joven en sus pensamientos seguido de un fuerte estornudo que se escucho en una de las habitaciones

Llego hasta la habitación, y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Ichigo levantado de su cama revisando en uno de los cajones de su ropero ubicado al lado izquierdo de la habitación cerca de la puerta, pero sin tener éxito. Segundos después se dio cuenta que estaba con el torso desnudo dejando ver sus músculos envueltos en las vendas que cubrían su herida y sin olvidar su brazo enyesado

Suspiro-Ichigo que crees que estás haciendo de pie-lo tomo del brazo izquierdo sin esperar los reclamo del chico, lo acerco a la cama, lo tomo de los hombros e hizo que se sentara bruscamente

-Auch! Oye! Recuerda que estas tratando con un herido-sobándose su costado lesionado

-pues en que pensabas, el médico te dijo que guardaras reposo…ah!-Ichigo la había tomado de la cintura arrojándola a la cama dejándola debajo de él, para reclamar los labios que tanto ansiaba desde semanas

Empujarla hacia él había sido demasiado doloroso, pero valía la pena el dolor, se separo de ella lentamente por la necesidad de ella y se formo una sonrisa en sus adentros al verla sonrojada, se veía preciosa con su vestido lila de manga corta. Se quito de encima de ella para pararse frente a ella mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos

-estaba fuera de cama buscando esto-dejando ver una cajita de terciopelo negro.

La morena se sentó en la cama y se puso más roja aun, cuando miro a Ichigo poniéndose de rodillas abriendo el pequeño objeto

-Rukia…-casi se ahoga, no era de los que hacia esas cosas, estaba nervioso-Qui…-respiro profundo, eso era vergonzoso-Quieres casarte conmigo!-soltó

La morena estaba que se iba de espalda, eso era un sueño, su voz no le salió por sus labios y eso estaba poniendo al borde de la desesperación al hombre frente a ella, había estado planeando como proponerle matrimonio a la morena, hasta que Hisana le había dicho una opción la cual le aseguraba que ella aceptaría. Le había dicho que Rukia de pequeña había soñado con un príncipe que le pidiera su mano de rodillas como en los cuentos que ella leía

Y ahí estaba él, cumpliendo su sueño aunque él no fuese un príncipe, el esfuerzo valía mucho. La morena interrumpió sus pensamientos

-yo…-trago grueso, estaba nerviosa igualo más que él-yo…

"_no! Me dirá que no! Soy un maldi…"_no continuo con su lucha mental al sentir los labios de Rukia sobre los suyo, rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños y suaves brazos

-acepto Ichigo-soltó el beso sentándose en el piso frente a Ichigo, frente a un pasmado, congelado y paralizado Ichigo

-me dijiste que si-susurro por lo bajo mirándola fijamente-me dijiste que si!-se le abalanzo encima a la muchacha olvidando una cosa-Ah!-que no se tenía que esforzar o abriría la herida

Pero…

-Masaki nuestro hijo es un verdadero hombre-hacia su entrada dramática el mayor de los Kurosaki

-mamá, viejo que…?-pero todo su cuerpo se puso pálido al ver una cámara de video en las manos de su padre-dime que no lo hiciste viejo loco!-levantándose del piso listo para darle un paliza

-porqué? Mi nieto a de querer ver a su padre profesándole amor eterno a su madre-dijo fingiendo estar al borde de lagrimas

-dámela!-y comenzó a correr detrás de su padre a como podía, por toda la habitación

Mientras tanto Masaki ayudaba a levantarse del suelo y se sentaban juntas en la cama, mientras miraban a sus hombres correr como niños pequeños

-como va tu embarazo cariño, dicho esto ambos hombres se quedaron en stop! Mientras la morena se preguntaba como sabia de su embarazo?-el día que despareciste del hospital, Hisana me dijo que estabas embarazada

3…2…1

-así se hace hijo mío-dijo mientras intencionalmente le da unas palmadas en su costado lastimado

-Ah! Deja de hacer eso y dame la cámara!-y continuaron

-se podría decir que mejor que nunca-con su radiante sonrisa, sorprendió a su suegra para luego sonreír junto con ella. Su vida comenzaba a de nuevo

O eso creía…

_ . . . _

**Ahí está, espero que les haya gustado**

**En el próximo capítulo: **_**Epilogo**_

**Si les gusto**

**Me dejan un review…si…?**

**(^^)/**


	16. Epilogo

_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

Agradecimientos a: **esmeraldaxx200, Nemesis2012, Akisa, tsuki-chann, Anahis, Dark-Kuchiki17, Yoruichi-Taichou, Pureheart01 y alguien por ahí que no me apareció el nombre pero al igual le agradezco**: gracias por seguir la historia hasta el final, espero que les haya gustado la trama en sí, y espero que también me sigan en mi otro fan fic y bueno…a leer

_**Detrás de la belleza**_

**Epilogo**

Estaba nerviosa, mientras su hermana le hacia una moña con accesorios para cabello, se miraba al espejo, era la primera vez que se maquillaba y no era que le estorbara y menos que no le gustara pero se hubiese conformado solo con el brillo labial

-Hisana…no te molestes pero, el maquillaje me está comenzando a picar-mientras se rascaba la mejilla

-No te rasques! Te dejaras las marcar rojas-le quitaba bruscamente la mano-además te ves encantadora, de seguro dejaras a Ichigo sin aliento

-mmm…no creo que eso le importe, tengo demasiado con el vestido de encaje despampanante que elegiste para mí, pero desgraciadamente también me da comezón

-es extraño, debe ser de los nervios, pero no te preocupes Ichigo debe de estarlo mas

Rukia solo observo a su hermana, quien le había estado asegurando que su futuro esposo estaba más nervioso que ella. Hisana le había contado que Byakuya estuvo a punto de salir de la iglesia a buscarla el día de su boda, pero había llegado a tiempo para que su amado no cayera en la desesperación, eso sí, no puedo evitar reírse de su cara, estaba respirando hondo y sudando frio…sin embargo se negaba a la idea de que Ichigo estuviese en ese estado.

Silencio

-Rukia…te pasa algo?-preocupada al verla tan pálida

Estaba jugueteando con sus dedos, sentía como un escalofrió le pasaba por la espalda el corazón le latía muy fuerte. Como se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle? Y ahora que hacia? Como reaccionaria?

-Hisana…dime…este…-simplemente no sabía cómo decirle, para ella era vergonzoso, además, esa era como su primera vez-y si Ichigo…pues tu sabes…esta noche…el quieres…tu sabes-le insinuó sonrojada

Su hermana la miraba incrédula ante sus palabras, para regalarle una sonrisa de comprensión, sabía a que se refería, era normal su vergüenza ay en parte, su preocupación

-en realidad, tienes más de un mes de embarazo, puedes hacer el amor con Kurosaki pero, si te sientes incomoda será mejor que no continúen, puede ser peligroso para el bebé

Ahora que lo pensaba, su hermana había pasado por lo mismo, si ella lo decía, era porque ya tenia experiencia

.

.

.

En la mansión de los Kurosaki…

-No! Déjame pasar viejo!-el peli naranjo peleaba con su padre para que lo dejara pasar de la puerta de su habitación, vestido de saco negro con camisa de botones blanca y una corbata negra con un pantalón de vestir del mismo color

-no seas ridículo Ichigo, ya te dije que ella asistirá a la boda-lo tomo de los hombros y lo arrojo a la cama

-no! Puede que se arrepienta!-forcejeaba, tratando de quitar a su padre de encima

El padre seguía con el agarre, su hijo sí que estaba nervioso e impaciente, incluso más de lo que debería d estar un hombre normal

-Isshin…Ichigo, es hora de irnos a la iglesia!-les grito Masaki desde las escaleras

-ok!-grito-bien Ichigo ha llegado el momento-le dijo mientras lo dejaba salir

Salió de la habitación como si el fin del mundo estuviese pasando, saludo a su mamá, y entro al auto esperando encender el auto e ir directo donde se encontraba Rukia, pero para su desgracia las llaves del auto no estaban, en eso volteo a mirar a su mamá que vestía un largo vestido rosa pálido y a su papa de saco y pantalón negro con las llaves en mano. Un suspiro de molestia fue lo único que hizo

-bien Ichigo, ve atrás, hoy no debes gastar tus energías, tienes que guardarlas para esta noche-dijo su padre en tono picaron

-no digas tonterías viejo, Rukia está embarazada

-hijo, tiene casi un mes, claro que puedes hacer…

-si ya entendí-le contesto sonrojado

Su padre y madre se reían de lo sonrojado de su hijo, para tener su edad y que le avergüencen esas cosas era muy tierno. Por otra parte, el chico estaba decidiéndose, si tirarse del auto y correr a la casa de Byakuya o esperar a Rukia en la iglesia.

-mejor me decido por ninguna-susurro por lo bajo

.

.

.

-dejaras un hueco, si sigues caminando-le dijo Ishida, al ver caminar a Ichigo de un lado a otro como un loco

Ignoro el comentario de su amigo, no le podía contestar, estaba sudando helado, tenia media hora de estar ahí y nada que aparecía Rukia, porque tardaba tanto?

-tranquilo hijo, las novias siempre llegan tarde, no te preocupes es una tradición-le dijo su madre

-pues esa tradición me va a matar

En ese momento hubo un silencio para luego gritaran un "ya llego la novia" todos los que estaban sentados en las bancas de la iglesia, se levantaron. Todos estaban tapando su visión que no lo dejaban ver, porque todos no lo dejaban ver? De hecho ahí el único que se iba a casar era él, así que era el principal en ver a la novia

Su padre noto su desesperación, así que camino con dificultad hacia las grandes puertas de la iglesia, hasta que por fin llego.

Rukia junto a su cuñado estaban pensando en cómo pasar entre la gente que felicitaba, tomaba fotos e intentaba de darle los regalos; es que nadie sabía cómo era la entrada de una novia al iglesia. Su mirada se ilumino al ver que todas la personas se hacían a un lado, dejado ver a su suegro, bueno al que seria

-querida, puedes pasar mi hijo te está esperando-entonces lo vio

Ichigo no pudo evitar acomodarse la corbata, sentía como si le ahorcara, mas aun si miraba a su amada de blanco, el vestido podía dejar ver su menuda figura y el embarazo aun no se le notaba.

Rukia estaba tratando de guardar el equilibrio, los zapatos de tacón que había elegido su hermana eran más altos que los que usaba normalmente, y más aun si su dentro de minutos, esposo, la miraba con su mirada penetrante, aunque parecía un poco sofocado

Cuando la tuvo frente a él, sentía que podía soltar el aire atorado en sus pulmones, se miraba distinta, sus pestañas estaban más largas, sus labios estaban rojos, y lo sonrojado de sus mejillas se confundía con el del maquillaje, era la primera vez que la miraba con tanto en su rostro; pero debía admitirlo, se miraba bellísima

Se paró a lado de él, se miraba muy guapo vestido de saco y corbata, era la primera vez que lo miraba tan formal, su cabello estaba más alborotado de lo de costumbre

-te ves…hermosa-titubeo La morena se sonrojo, su forma de hablarle fue tan profunda que le pareció un toque de romanticismo. Iba a contestarle hasta que salto al sentir que tomaba su mano y la besaba, iba a intentar hablar cuando el padre entro y comenzó a hablar.

No le ponían atención al señor frete a ellos, era como si estuviesen en una burbuja donde solo existieran ellos dos, sus miradas se perdían en la nada conectando sus almas, el imaginarse juntos para toda la vida le hacía saltar su corazón.

Nunca se imagino estar ahí, con la chica que había conocido en un callejón oscuro y quien le había propinado un buen golpe en el estomago. Nunca se imagino que estaría ahí, casándose con un hombre al que con el tiempo logro ganar su duro y frio corazón, un hombre que supo preocuparse por ella

-puede besar a la novia-fue la única frase que lograron escuchar en sus pensamientos, habían estado tan ensimismados que ni siquiera recordaban en el momento que ambos dieron el "sí, acepto" pero esa yo no importaba La tomo del rostro para ver su rostro adornado con una dulce sonrisa y acercarse para unir y sentir sus suaves labios. La morena estaba a punto de tirar el ramo de flore al sentí el beso lleno de ternura de SU esposo

-ahora comienza nuestra vida juntos…Ichigo-le susurro a la vez que tocaba su vientre

-si…como una familia

.

.

.

Dos meses después…

-Rukia, levántate llegaremos tarde-gritaba desde el baño el peli naranjo, no quería bañarse solo, además tenía que procurar que a la morena no le ocurriera un accidente

Mientras tanto, la aludida se revolvía entre las sabanas de la cama y tomaba la almohada para colocársela en la cabeza y a si no escuchar los gritos de Ichigo

En eso, el hombre salía del baño, notando que SU mujer aun estaba en la cama bien dormida, con razón la morena le había dicho que vivir en su "casa" le saldría en desventaja, al parecer su cama le hacía sentir más cómoda que las otras camas en las que había dormido; en la casa de su madre y en la de Byakuya

-muy bien enana, te sacare de la cama por las malas-se acerco a la cama, le quito la almohada y le cargo estilo nupcial, ignorando los golpes y quejas de Rukia, al llegar a la bañera la bajo

-se te olvido que tenias cita con el médico?-le dijo por la espalda mientras le quitaba el largo camisón depositando suaves besos en su cuello

-No…pero no me quería levantar-se giro para quedar frente a él para rodearle con sus brazos, acurrucándose buscando calor

Sabía que era una técnica de la morena para que olvidara la cita y siguiese con su sueño, pero el saber el sexo de su hijo era más importante…aunque ahora que lo pensaba, si su esposa se sentía molesta con él, su hijo también lo estaría…que bien, ahora su mente estaba a favor de la morena

-lo siento Rukia, pero has estado durmiendo mas de las 8 horas normales para un humano, así que ven-la tomo del brazo y le quitaba el sostén y sus bragas, seguido de desnudarse y meterse a la bañera de agua tibia junto a ella

La morena no pudo reclamar, al parecer su esposo era un especialista en quitarle la ropa. Se relajo al sentir la temperatura del agua y unos brazos fuertes rodeándole el vientre. Ichigo se había convertido en un hombre cuidadoso y receloso con lo que se refería a su embarazo; no podía salir de la casa sin él al lado suyo en caso de algún malestar, se bañaba con ella en caso que le ocurriera un accidente, definitivamente se notaba que era padre primerizo

-no deberías preocuparte tanto, por el momento estoy bien-fingió un tono molesto, le había comenzado a lavar los brazos y la espalda, su vientre no estaba tan abultado, a si que aun podía moverse libremente

-no sé porque te molestas, a mi me gusta cuidarte-le susurro muy cerca del oído, haciéndole sonrojar, aunque ya fuesen marido y mujer, el sonrojo aun seguía, no podía creer lo nerviosa que la podía poner

Por extraña vez le había ganado, siguió lavándole seguido de lavarse a el mismo. Antes de salir tomo dos toallas colgada de una manigueta, salió primero de la bañera, ofreciéndole la mano a su esposa, quien no dudo en tomársela, la saco y la envolvió en la toalla, para luego salir del baño tomados de la mano. El peli naranjo se dirigió al armario sacando una camiseta de cuello negra, un pantalón de mezclilla, unos bóxers negros y un par de calcetas. La morena le siguió colocándose al lado suyo sacando una camisa holgada de algodón lila, un short negro que le llegaba hasta las rodilla, un sostén y unas bragas blancas

Ambos se vistieron en silencio, la morena estaba terminando de cepillarse el cabello y el de cabellos naranjos estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno. Cuando Rukia bajo a la cocina, Ichigo no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño

-Rukia, que crees que llevas puesto?

-qué?-se miro la ropa-sabes que visto así

-no me refiero a tu ropa, me refiero a eso-señalando los zapatos de tacón alto, ahí iba de nuevo con su sobre protección Suspiro, y camino hacia las escaleras dispuesta cambiarse de zapatos, no quería discutir con él, siempre que lo hacía le hería, según él, sus sentimientos, además no quería ver la cara de enojado y triste, la hacía sentir mal, bueno les hacía sentir mal. Llego a la habitación, se quito los zapatos y se puso unas sandalias bajas.

Al bajar de nuevo, por fin desayunaron, al parecer Isshin disfrutaba de su sueño, Masaki en la empresa e Ichigo que se suponía que debería estar en la empresa, pero siempre le decía "soy mi propio jefe" que quería decir que Ishida se hacía cargo por los siguientes 6 meses.

Al terminar, Ichigo lavo los platos y vasos, mientras que la morena se dirigía al auto. Después de la espera, Ichigo condujo el auto hacia el hospital.

.

.

.

No estaba para nada nerviosa, eso diría si no estuviese acostada en una camilla con una pantalla al lado izquierdo de ella, al frente un doctor que le untaba un gel muy helado y un Ichigo nervioso hasta los cabellos, que le tomaba la mano al lado derecho.

-bien, al parecer todo está bien con el bebe-dijo el doctor Ryuken Ishida

-la morena no entendía, solo sentía el aparato rodar sobre su vientre y miraba unas cosas negras en la pantalla…como podía ver a su hijo o hija ahí?

-que es…?-se escucho la voz entre cortada de Ichigo El doctor solo lo observó, se sorprendía de su nerviosismo, pero normal, no se imaginaba a ese hombre en el momento del parto, dirigió su mirada a la mujer acostada, al parecer estaba igual. Esa pareja era perfecta en todos los sentidos

-será niña…

.

.

.

Un mes y medio después…

La noche estaba presente, y dos cuerpos en la cama yacían durmiendo, sin embargo…

Rukia se comenzaba mover de un lado a otro de la cama, haciendo movimiento en ella y de paso despertando a Ichigo; este iba hablar cuando la morena se fue directo al baño. Se preocupo al verla correr así, tal vez sentía nauseas pero, desde hace semanas no eran tan frecuentes y menos de noche.

Se levanto de la cama, caminando hasta la puerta del baño intentándola abrir pero estaba con el seguro, eso le preocupo aun mas, tal vez le dolía algo o estaba enferma.

-Rukia!-forzó la perilla, y con su cuerpo empujando la puerta

Después de sus intentos se escucho en crujir del seguro de la puerta, seguida que esta se abriera, mostrando el rostro de la morena con un ceño fruncido abrazándose el estomago

-Rukia! Te pasa algo? Te sientes mal? Te duele algo? Te lastimaste?-la agobio con un sinfín de preguntas

-se mueve-le contesto dejándolo en blanco

La morena observo su mirada de confusión, al parecer no le entendía a que se refería, así que no le dejaba otra opción. Se sonrojo, siendo notado por Ichigo hasta que sintió que tomaba su mano y lo depositaba encima de su abultado vientre.

Abrió los ojos en par al sentirlo, sentía como su hija se movía en el vientre de Rukia. La morena se sonroja aun mas al ver a Ichigo arrodillándose y colocando su oído en su vientre, pero no pudo evitar sentir ternura al ver así a su esposo

-se mueve demasiado-se sentía incomoda al sentir los golpes

-será igual de agresiva que tu…ah!-fingió dolor al sentir a su esposa guiñarle el cabello

Al incorporarse del piso, noto la preocupación en sus ojos azul-violeta, le iba a preguntar que le pasaba, pero bajo su rostro con la mirada fija al suelo y coloco su mano en su vientre. Alzo su mano para acariciarle su mejilla, no le gustaba verla así, mas aun que en el embarazo era más sensible

-Rukia…-le susurro

Silencio

-crees que duela mucho?-el peli naranjo no le entendió-el día que dé a luz

Ichigo se quedo en silencio, que le respondería? La respuesta era más que obvia, al momento del parto, la mujer siempre sufría un dolor terrible, pero no podía decirle eso, sería más que ponerla en miedo

-no lo sé…pero duela o no-la tomo del rostro para que lo viera a los ojos-estaré ahí para ayudarte-regalándole un tierno beso

.

.

.

Cuatro meses después…

"_maldito Ishida, y mi psicópata padre también" _maldecía el peli naranjo, en la cocina sentado en el comedor revisando unos papeles que Ishida le había mandado en la tarde, siendo recibidos por su padre y entregados a plena noche. Se preguntaba, porque tenía que firmar tantos papeles solo para autorizar un nuevo comercial

Tenía sueño, y estaba cabreado, ya estaba harto de tanta letra pequeña; quería estar en la cama con su esposa dándole calor.

La morena yacía dormida tranquilamente, después de escuchar la típica pelea de su esposo con su suegro le había costado conciliar el sueño. Mientras dormía, hacía gestos de molestia, sentía su estomago haciendo movimientos, tal vez tenia cólicos. Se removió de nuevo en la cama y descarto su idea cuando sintió húmedo la cama.

Había decidido descansar los ojos, pero al parecer se había pasado y se había quedado dormido sobre el comedor rodeado de papeles firmados y no firmados

-ICHIGO!-el grito desgarrador lo levanto de golpe haciéndole caer de la silla, ni siquiera se inmuto en sentir el dolor de la caída, al tocar el suelo se levanto de inmediato directo al cuarto, sabia de quién era ese grito y que sabía muy bien a que se podía deber

Llego lo más rápido que pudo, y antes de entrar en la desesperación retenida, observo a su mujer de pie sosteniéndose la barriga

-Ichigo! Ya va a nacer…!-no podía explicar el dolor que le habia empezado de repente

El peli naranjo se trago el nudo en la garganta y corrió hacia ella, debía de llevarla al hospital. Le ayudo a salir de la habitación, pero un problema le surgió de repente, no podían bajar las escaleras. No lo pensó dos veces, y la cargo estilo nupcial hasta el auto; no se dio cuenta si le hizo daño, pero tenía que actuar rápido.

Después de unos rápidos giros en volante llego hasta el hospital, se arrepentiría de haberse pasado tres señales de alto, un semáforo en rojo y evitar a la policía que de seguro comprendería la emergencia, pero eso sería luego.

Al llegar, los enfermeros atendieron a la mujer. La colocaron en una camilla, llevándola a la sala de parto.

-lo siento, pero no puede entrar-le dijo un enfermero, mirando que el hombre desesperado entraba a la sala

-Que! Pero es mi esposa!-dijo al borde de enfurecerse

-lo siento, pero sin reglas del hospital-cerrándole la puerta

No podía creer que le hicieran eso, no podía estar como un simplón afuera sin estar cerca de su esposa cuando más lo necesitaba. Que mala suerte tenían que Ryuken no estuviese de turno. Saco el teléfono del bolsillo, llamando a Byakuya.

Al principio este también se desesperó, pero el peli naranjo le hizo reaccionar, tenía que avisarle a Hisana y a Unohana.

Pasaron unas horas, cuando ellos llegaron al hospital, Hisana casi se desmaya y Unohana casi le da un ataque, Byakuya trataba de fingir serenidad, observando al hombre sentado en la banca frente a la sala, no parecía tranquilo, escuchando desde afuera los gritos de Rukia.

Pasaron minutos, sus manos le estaba temblando, estaba sudando frio, y el corazón se le estaba por salir del pecho.

Rukia ya no podía mas, esta exhausta y cansada de tanto inhalar y exhalar, de soportar el dolor, un dolor que se le hizo inmenso de un momento a otro

-AH!-grito, dejando caer su cabeza a la almohada, escuchando el llanto de un niño

Cerró los ojos para abrirlos de nuevo, quería ver a su hija, el retoño de su amor y el de Ichigo. La enfermera que estaba preparando a la recién nacida camino hacia la madre entregándosela en mero llanto.

No pudo evitar derramar lagrimas y sonreír a la vez, verla rojita, con poco cabello naranjo que apenas se miraba, había sacado el extraño cabellos de Ichigo, la bebé había parado de llorar

"_quería estar cerca de su mamá"-_en su rostro se formo una leve sonrisa ante ese pensamiento

-y cuál será su nombre?-le pregunto la enfermera

Ahora que se lo preguntaban Ichigo y ella no habían pensado en un nombre para su hija

-Donde está Ichigo?-dijo por lo bajo, estaba tan agotada que la voz no le daba para más La enfermera enseguida salió de la habitación, llamando al mencionado y luego de minutos, Byakuya, Hisana y Unohana entraron por la puerta

Miraron al pequeño bultito de sabana que sostenía Rukia, Hisana junto con su madre la cargaron con lagrimas de alegría, mientras que Byakuya fruncía el ceño al ver el color de cabello de la niña

Después de un momento la persona que la morena tanto quería ver, cruzo la puerta.

De seguro los nervios se le notaban, en cuanto entro diviso al trió observando "algo" que sabía muy bien que era.

Las tres persona dirigieron su mirada hacia él, seguido que Hisana le entregara la bebe a Rukia. Ichigo fijo su mirada en las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida

-Mira Ichigo…es nuestra hija-le dijo con una sonrisa

El peli naranjo la escucho cansada, tenía el cabello desordenado y unas ojeras en el rostro. Se acerco al respaldar de la camilla con cuidado, fijando su mirada en su hija, formándosele una cálida sonrisa al verle el cabello, ahora no sería el único con ese color

-Ichigo-le llamo-como se llamara

Silencio

-Emi…

-Emi?-le repitió

-si…significa belleza y a la vez sonrisa-le miro a los ojos-tú eres bellísima y tienes una hermosa sonrisa-mientras le daba un beso en la frente

-al parecer ya estabas pensando en eso…no?

-supongo, no quería fatigarte en encontrar un nombre, así que me encargue de eso-le contesto

-entonces espero, que te despiertes a media noche cuando Emi necesite de uno de los dos-riendo a como podía al ver la cara de susto de su esposo

-NO! Tú y yo nos turnaremos-mientras tomaba en brazos a su bebe

-gracias Ichigo-llamándole la atención-pase años pensando que nunca estaría aquí, casada con un hombre y dando a luz a su hijo

-no te preocupes en darme las gracias, te amo a ti y a nuestra hija-se la entrego de nuevo-y eso no cambiara jamás

Le beso con pasión y amor, ahora su nueva vida comenzaba con el esperado nuevo integrante de la familia, SU familia…junto al hombre que la hizo cambiar de opinión y le hará feliz

**Fin**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**(T-T) espero que les haya gustado el final, tengo dos fic mas en mente así que sigo en marcha**

** Y como dijo Ichigo en el capítulo 366**

** Matta ne **

**(n.n)/**


End file.
